The Island That Cleanses
by DamageCtrl
Summary: ZKWeek13 - AU Modern: After being dumped on her birthday, Katara tags along on her brother's job to Ember Island. Things start off badly when Sokka's boss, the abdicated Fire Lord Iroh's over-worked nephew thinks he isn't good enough for the job, causing Katara to defend Sokka, leading into an argument in the middle of their very first meeting on that special, little island.
1. Chapter 1

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Calor_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

She stopped in her tracks, the sound of her heels coming to a halt as her body stiffened. Did she hear what think just thought she heard? Those were the last words she expected to hear on the night of her birthday, after a nice dinner and a long anticipated movie, with her boyfriend of four months.

"Sorry, Katara," the brown-haired man sighed heavily behind her. He ran his hand through his thick, bushy hair and lowered his head. He meant to sound apologetic, but to her, he didn't sound the least bit regretful.

"What did you just say?" Katara asked as she turned around and faced him. Her eyes narrowed as her nails dug into her clutch. Today was her birthday, what kind of joke was this?

Jet's eyes rose and met hers. He had the gall to offer her a small smile. "I want to break up," he repeated. He watched as her shoulders began to shake and brown face began to flush with fury. Quickly, he lifted his hands to try to placate here. "Now, calm down, Katara. No need to make a scene."

The corner of her eye twitched. Did he just say 'make a scene'? Is that why he decided to break up with her _in the middle of a busy sidewalk_? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain still and think about the scenario logically.

"Alright," she began as calmly as she could. "Would you at least let me know why we're breaking up - and on my birthday, nonetheless?" she asked, trying to control her scathing voice.

Jet assessed her carefully. She looked angry, and honestly, who could blame her, but she didn't look like she was going to start screaming and attacking him like his last girlfriend anytime soon. He gave her a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got to thinking, you know," he began as he remained several paces away, still close to the movie theater doors where they had just walked out of. "Since it is your birthday. I mean...you're one year older now."

Katara's eyes crinkled up as she looked at him incredulously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't need to deny it," Jet told her. "I mean, I totally get it. Your clock's ticking. One year older...you're getting closer to 'that age'."

"My clock is...?" Katara demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'll be blunt," Jet stated. "You're pushing 30." She was 26 that day. "And I know and you know that the closer you get to 30, the more you're starting to look at marriage and having kids."

She stared at him, dumbfounded that such idiotic words could come from his mouth. "What."

"And I thought about it. I like you, Katara, but I don't think I can live up to your expectations," he continued on.

"What expectations!?" she demanded. Honestly, she didn't have any expectations other than not picking up other women while they were together.

Jet took a deep breath. "I wanted to break this off before it got too serious," he told her. "I'm not ready to be married yet."

It took everything in her power to keep from hurling her clutch at his head. "What are you talking about? Who is talking about getting married?" she choked.

Jet signed heavily, once more, as if it were straining him to explain. "Come on, Katara. We were dating for a few months. I think we both know you expected our relationship to lead to marriage."

"Oh my God...," Katara muttered. She actually hadn't. In fact, when she started going out with Jet, she just thought it was one of those fun, casual dating things that her friends thought she needed to try. She didn't think they'd even last four months, especially considering who she was dating, but she never gave serious thought to marrying him. "I've never mentioned a single thing about getting married!"

"Maybe not now, but it was going to come up," Jet asserted. "This is for the best."

"I can't believe this..." Katara muttered as she shook her head.

"But we've had a good time, though, right?" Jet offered hopefully. "We had lots of fun. The boat house, the lodge...hey, we even got to see that movie you wanted to see!" he added, motioning to the marquee behind him. "You can't say we ended on a bad note."

He was breaking up with her. After taking her to dinner and a movie, he decided to _publicly_ break up with her as if he were doing them both a favor. On. Her. _Birthday._

And he had the nerve to suggest that it wasn't ending on a bad note.

"Good-bye, Jet." Katara dug her heels into the pavement of the city as she scowled and stalked towards the nearest light rail station. There was no way she was going to sit through a car ride with him.

"Hey, Katara!" he called out behind her, forcing her to stop. "We're still good, right? We can still be friends!"

She grit her teeth. Katara took a deep breath and turned around. Pasting her best smile on her face, she met his eyes once more. "Hell no."

She didn't cry on the train. She didn't cry as she walked the block to her condo. She didn't even break down into a depressed pool in her tiny foyer once the door closed behind her. The fury wouldn't let her.

Of the the stupid things she has had to put up with since she started dating Jet, one of the guys from where she worked, this had to be at the top of the list. How dare he make such a statement based on stereotypes and, worse, a complete misunderstanding of his own girlfriend?

Marriage? When had she had time to think about marriage? She was working full time for the Northwest Earth Kingdom Academy of Science since she graduated college. All she was focused on was creating a comfortable life for herself while trying to preserve the health of marine environments. Sure, she had been attracted to Jet when he first showed up, but he was ridiculously charismatic and, she now begrudgingly admitted, good looking.

Half the department she worked in found him appealing. She never really thought they'd even cross paths, as she worked in a research department, focusing on water care in the poles while he was in marketing. Then, one day, he came with a group of photographers to get some photos of their lab and the researchers for an upcoming exhibit and the next thing she knew, she was having dinner with him.

For a while, she didn't even think of him as her boyfriend. He was just 'Jet - that guy I'm dating, kind of'. It wasn't until she over heard him turn down a co-worker, stating that he was taking his girlfriend out that night that she finally considered the idea and went with it.

That had been a few months earlier and up until that point, she had no idea that he had been concerned that she wanted to marry him.

Katara kicked her shoes off and marched to her bedroom. She never mentioned marriage at all! She had articles to write and was focusing on a research trip to the arctic that coming spring. It was of huge importance to her. If he had broken up with her because he felt neglected, she could understand that, but to put false expectations on her and _then_ use them as an excuse? Her face reddened once more.

"I don't even think he'd make a good husband," she snorted as she tossed her phone across her bed and began tugging at the pins in her bun. "Never even bothered introducing me to his friends..." Katara looked at herself in the mirror as the pins landed on the table top.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to get married. She always figured that one day it would happen, and even if it didn't, she would be fine. She squinted at her reflection. Pushing 30...she hardly looked like it. Age did not necessarily equate to desperation to get married. And if she did get married, it would be to someone better than Jet!

A buzzing came from her clutch and Katara turned her head towards the bed. She walked over and began to fish her phone out, half hoping it wasn't Jet and half hoping it was, just so she could yell at him now that her thoughts were clearer. She looked at the screen and wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Sliding her fingers across, she answered her phone. "Hi, Sokka."

"Hey! Happy birthday! How is my favorite little sister!?" a cheerful voice greeted on the other line.

"I'm your only sister," Katara sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

"Whoa...," Sokka frowned on the other end. "That doesn't sound like the happy voice of the birthday girl! What? Did my card not come in on time?"

"You sent me an ecard this morning and I replied with a thanks," Katara rolled her eyes. "Didn't you check your email?"

"No, I've been busy," Sokka replied . "Seriously, though, for a birthday girl, you don't sound too excited. What, did Mr. Poofy-hair boyfriend forget?" he chuckled.

Katara felt it coming. The pressure in her sinuses, her chest clenching, the tears getting ready to come. Mentally, she told herself to stop and hold back. She would not cry in on the phone to her brother. She would _not_ -

"Jet broke up with me!" She held it in for an hour and suddenly, it all came out. She was angry, she was frustrated. It hurt to be rejected, and so unexpectedly by someone she did sincerely care for, even if she hadn't seriously considered marriage with him. Her voice cracked and her sobs choked as she tried to explain how the breakup happened to her brother.

To his credit, Sokka seemed to have been paying attention and interjected at appropriate moments with 'uh-huh' and 'what'. Despite breaking down on the phone with him, at least she had held herself together when the idiot broke up with her after watching a movie for her birthday.

"Why would...on your birthday?" Sokka scowled. "What kind a as-"

"I know!" Katara choked back. "I didn't even expect it. We went out to dinner, we went to watch a movie," she recalled. "And it came out of nowhere!" She chastised herself for thinking of something so naive. If didn't just come out of nowhere, at least not to Jet. He had probably been thinking about it for some time, which made the whole thing worse, as it meant he planned to break up as they did.

On the other end of the line, part of Sokka wanted to cheer. He never liked her boyfriend, anyway. The guy seemed too smug and arrogant for his own good the few times they had met. Sokka just didn't trust those types. Regardless, he bit his tongue, not wanting to upset his sister and make her birthday worse.

"Did he say why?" he offered, letting his logical side come forward.

"Something stupid about getting married -"

"Married!?" Sokka cried out, horrified. "No! No! You can do better!" he insisted. "That guy's a jerk, Katara! He's a stuck up, self-absorbed -"

"He didn't want to marry me, Sokka! He broke up with me because he wanted to avoid getting married!" Katara shouted into her phone. "He said that I was getting older and was expecting him to propose to me!"

Her brother's voice was fearful. "Were you?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Katara cried. "I didn't mention anything about that! I never even thought about it! I just..." She covered her face with one hand as she slumped forward. "How can he tell me such a thing? Does he think I'm desperate?" She never thought of herself as such.

Once more, Sokka held back retort about if she was dating Jet, she must've been. Instead, he silently asserted that Katara dodged a bullet with Jet and that him breaking up with her - although Sokka felt it should've been the other way around - was a good thing.

"Hey, calm down," he told her. "You're not desperate. You don't even need a man," he asserted. "Jet's no good, anyway. You're better off without him."

"I'm so angry and hurt...I don't even know if I want to cry or punch him in the face," Katara admitted as she wiped at her eyes.

"Why don't you cry and _I'll_ punch him in the face?" Sokka offered.

"Sokka -"

"I'm kidding!" he laughed. "But the offer still stands..." he added quickly, in a low voice.

'What?"

"Nothing!"

Katara sniffled and reached for a tissue on her night stand. "Sorry about this Sokka..."

"What are you talking about? I'm always here for my little sister," Sokka assured her. She smiled lopsidedly, thankful he was.

"Anyway, why are you calling?" she said as she wiped her eyes and nose. "I thought you were on a train from Ba Sing Se tonight."

"Oh, I'm on the train right now. We have a brief stop over after the Si Wong Desert. I should get back sometime tomorrow, mid-afternoon," Sokka reported.

"That's great," Katara replied weakly. "Did you need me to pick you up at the station?"

"No, no, I can take the subway to my place," Sokka asserted. He paused for a moment. "But I do need a small favor."

"I knew it," Katara chuckled weakly. "I knew you wouldn't call just to say happy birthday, especially sent you sent me an e-card."

"Hehehe...but I did remember!" he beamed. "Anyway, I need a ride to the airport."

Katara drew her head back. "The airport? When?"

"In three days," Sokka told her. "I got a job!"

She couldn't contain the surprise in her voice. "A job?" she asked, somewhat disbelieving. "Really?"

"You're being rude," he told her. "Yes, a job. Someone saw the photos I did for Village Resort - you know, the one on the waterfalls outside of the city? They really liked my style and contacted me to take promotional photos for their shop in - get this - _Ember Island_!" His excitement culminated in a gleeful yell before clapping. "Ah...sorry, I'll keep it down...," he laughed nervously afterwards. "Forgot I was on the night train."

The other passengers had probably glared at him. Still, Katara smiled softly. Sokka had been a struggling photographer for a while. To him, it was 'his calling', despite him having studied natural sciences throughout his oddly illustrious academic career. He was better known in the science circles for his thought essays on waterway regulations, but couldn't seem to get any breaks in photography, even after he moved from their home in the South Pole to bustling city in the Earth Kingdom's north west.

He was a landscape and nature photographer, but it wasn't until their step-grandfather, Pakku, asked him to take photos of his family's ancestral home in the Northern Water Tribe for local historians did his work begin to get acknowledged.

He did several shoots for some Water Tribe nobles and well-connected Pakku put him in touch with some people in the Earth Kingdom. While he wasn't a high profile photographer, yet, Katara acknowledged that he had the ability and unique creativity to become one.

"That's great for you, Sokka, I'm really happy," Katara said sincerely. She tried to focus on her brother's good news and be supportive. "You've worked really hard for this."

"Thanks, Katara," Sokka replied. "I almost couldn't believe it when I got the call, you know? I'm kind of nervous."

Katara chuckled slightly. "You'll be fine. It's just a promo shoot."

"Yeah," Sokka snorted. "It may be 'just a promo shoot', but it's a promo shoot for the Jasmine Dragon."

Katara sat up straight, her eyes wide. "The Jasmine Dragon?"

"Yep," Sokka drawled, relishing how impressed his sister sounded.

"Owned by the abdicated Fire Lord Iroh?" she asked.

"Yeah, you may have heard of him," Sokka smirked. "Former Fire Lord...Lord of the Fire Nation...father of that guy you had a poster of in your bedroom when you were twelve. What was his name? Prince Lu Ten?"

"He's Fire Lord Lu Ten now," Katara flushed. In her defense, many girls from all four nations probably had crushes on the former prince. "And I only had it up there for a few months!"

"Sure...," Sokka grinned. "Anyway, Iroh - he's having me call him Iroh, by the way - called me personally to tell me he liked my work. That was a week ago and now I have a contract with him to take the promotional photos of his new shop opening on Ember Island."

She'd heard about that. Several of her co-workers had mentioned that the famed Jasmine Dragon was opening a new location on the popular resort island. It would be one of what would be three locations worldwide. In fact, she heard that you had to reserve three months in advance to have tea at the Ba Sing Se location!

"And did I mention that it's connected to a five-star resort overlooking the gorgeous black, volcanic sands of a private crescent beach?" Sokka bragged. "And that I'll be staying in a guest suite while I'm there? The entire thing hasn't opened, yet by the way, all the other guests are personal guests of Iroh."

Katara groaned and fell back on her bed. "Not fair, Sokka." The reclusive resort was exactly what she needed. Come Monday, she'd have to return to work and it wouldn't take long for news of Jet's break-up with her to take over the academy gossip. She could only imagine all the questions that awaited her. "I wish I could go, too..."

"Heh...I don't blame you," he grinned. He waited for her to respond, but nothing happened. "Katara?" he asked carefully. "Um...are you there? What about my ride -"

"Bring me with you," she suddenly demanded. She sat up on her bed, a sudden determined look on her face.

"What?" Her brother sounded confused. "What do you mean?" To be honest, she wasn't completely sure why she wanted to go so badly, either, but her mind was set.

"I want to go. Bring me with you," she repeated. Sokka blinked. That wasn't like her constantly planning sister.

"Listen, I know that Jet dumped you, but don't you think this is a bit impulsive?" Sokka asked carefully. "What about work?"

"I have a ton of vacation time saved up and there are people who can cover for me while I'm out," Katara said as she stood up and walked across her bedroom, to a little corner where she had her laptop. "I'll pay for my flight and lodgings, just bring me to Ember Island."

"Katara-"

"Sokka, please," the brunette said as she hunched over her laptop and began to look up flights. "I just need a change of scenery for a little bit." When was the last time she had gone on vacation, anyway?

She heard her brother hesitate and then finally let out a heavy breath. "Let me make some calls," he told her. "I'll get back to you soon."

* * *

"Admit it," Sokka said as they stood on the bow of a large boat ferrying passengers to the island. He was dressed in a blue tank top over some loose cargo pants as he stood by the railing, grinning proudly. The wind rushing past them felt nice against their skin as the boat sliced through the water. The moment they had landed in the Fire Nation, the heat and humidity had immediately assaulted them. Katara was relieved she had bought a light, blue collared crepe dress to change into before they stepped outside to get on the ferry. "You doubted me."

Katara rolled her eyes and sipped on her coconut beverage. Her hair was pulled back, keeping it away from her face, but she wished she had brought a hat. When Sokka had hung up after insisting that he'd get back to her, she had taken it as a sign that no, he was not going to bring her to Ember Island.

Which was why she was surprised on Saturday night that she got a call from her brother to "put in her leave" at work, because they were going.

"You hung up on me, so I thought you didn't want me to come," Katara pointed out.

Sokka chuckled as he leaned forward and braced his elbows on the railing of the boat. He held his camera up and took a few photographs of the island they were fast approaching. "You rarely do stuff like this, you know, impulsive stuff," Sokka said over the sound of his shutter. "You're always stuck in that lab, playing with test tubes of water," he snorted as Katara released a heavy breath.

"You're the one who got me into it," Katara pointed out. "You wrote that thesis for your masters degree that people at work are still referencing. Every time someone new comes, they ask if I'm your sister and why you stopped doing marine research."

"It's hard being a creative genius," Sokka sighed. "The art calls to me, Katara. There is no stronger calling to me, no matter how many others I am gifted in."

"Right."

"Anyway, I read your latest paper. Not bad," he praised. "Although, I'd take into consider weather patterns on the other side of the world. Everything is connected and what happens one place can affect the environment of another."

"I know, I know," Katara sighed.

"You can't just cancel!" an voice exclaimed suddenly. The loud noise drew the sibling's attention away from the island in front of them to a man standing a few steps away, pacing the top deck with a phone pressed against his ear. He turned around and the siblings noticed a large red mark across one eye. "Do you know how long it took me to book them!?" The tall, black-haired man looked frantic as he ran a hand through disheveled hair. His suit was wrinkled and the red tie around his neck was hanging loosely. "Uncle!? Uncle!?"

Sokka snorted and shook his head. "Suits needs to relax," he said as he turned his attention back to the island. "It's too hot to get riled up."

Katara turned away from the scarred man. "I hope you'll be taking your job a bit more seriously than 'relaxed'."

"Don't worry," Sokka said reassuringly. "I've done my research and have ideas."

"Anyway, shouldn't we getting ready to disembark? My guidebook says that we need to get off the ship quickly in order to get one of the taxis. They run out quickly."

"Taxi?" Sokka scoffed. He lifted a hand gave her a dismissing wave. "How plebeian, Katara. We're not getting a taxi. We have a chauffeur waiting for us!"

Katara's eyes widened. "What? Lord Iroh is really sparing no expense." Sokka merely puffed up proudly. "Are you sure it's okay for you to bring me?"

"He extended the invitation. I was originally planning to come in earlier than scheduled so I could scope out the place and plan the shoot, and told him I'd be bringing you for a bit. He was excited at the prospect of another guest," Sokka told her. "That's why you now have your lodging taken care of for you."

"I can't believe I'm staying at the Ranshao before it even opens to the public," Katara muttered. From what Sokka told her, aside from him, there would be staff members who were training, as well as various personal guests of the former Fire Lord. Once the vacation season in the Fire Nation started, the doors would be open and apparently, there was already a wait list.

The closer they got to the island and then to the resort, Katara found herself growing more and more excited. They were picked up in a dark red SUV by a driver and all of Sokka's equipment was loaded in the back. Katara perched herself by the window, watching the town pass by as the driver pointed out important locations: the local market, where to get surf lessons and snorkel gear, and the famous Ember Island Theater.

They began to ascend a hill and at the top, Katara could see the upper levels of resort. A giddy feeling reached her as they rolled to a stop in front of the doors.

As they waited for their bags to be removed, the glass doors of the resort lobby slid open and a beaming, rotund man in a red shirt lined with white flowers came out. With his straw hat and his sandals, Katara couldn't really place him as the former ruler to the powerful island nation. As he rushed over to greet them, several men dressed in beige, short sleeved suits and wearing sunglasses followed behind him, most likely bodyguards.

"Sokka!" he greeted warmly. "Welcome to Ember Island!" He held his arms out open for an embrace as the bodyguards casually circled around them, wary of anyone threatening their liege.

"Iroh!" Sokka smiled back and allowed the older man to hug him. Katara could only blink. Her brother was hugging royalty so casually. "Thank you for having us!"

"It is my pleasure," Iroh said. He released Sokka and looked over his shoulder, at the dumbstruck brunnette now staring up at the intricately carved details of the ceiling above them. "And this must be your lovely guest!"

"Huh?" Katara snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the old man. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man who she'd seen on television and on magazines, and quickly bowed her head. "Your Highness! Thank you very much for letting me stay here!"

Iroh laughed and gave her a small bow in return. "Such formalities are not necessary. I am no longer Fire Lord. Please call me Iroh."

Katara lifted her head and nodded it dumbly. Sokka chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Sir, this is my little sister, Katara," he formally introduced. "Katara, this is-"

"Uncle!" They didn't notice another car pull up behind theirs. The door to the back passenger's seat had been flung open before it had stopped and a man in a dark suit and undone tie was rushing out. "Don't try to avoid me!" The siblings recognized him as the man with the scar on the boat. Meaning, the 'uncle' he was arguing with was...

"Ah," Iroh began, looking pleased to see him despite the frantic, irritated look the younger man had. "Sokka, Katara, let me introduce you to my nephew-"

"Uncle," the breathless man said as he reached them. "What is the meaning of this!?" he exclaimed as he held his phone. An email seemed to be on the screen. "Why didn't you tell me you canceled the contract with Warden Media!? I had to find out through Azula!"

"Warden Media?" Sokka's eyes were wide. He glanced from the owner's nephew to the former Fire Lord. His eyes crinkled up unsurely. "Iroh-"

"Don't tell me this is them," the nephew scowled as he narrowed his eyes and assessed the brother and sister. "Two people? Really, Uncle?"

"Now, Zuko -"

"A team of two people to take the promotional shots of the Jasmine Dragon?" Zuko rambled. He looked near pulling his hair out. "I got you the best marketing photographers in the Fire Nation -"

"Zuko -"

"Instead, you hire some no-name photographer because you liked his pictures!?" he concluded. "Do you know how much I had to apologize to Warden Media?"

Iroh looked unperturbed. "Zuko, you're being rude," he stated simply, making his nephew deflate almost immediately. Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing. That's what he got for saying such a thing about her brother. "And in front of our guests. Sokka, Katara," Iroh continued, turning to the two blue-eyed brunettes. "This is my nephew, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, but commonly goes by his title, the Duke of Shu Jing."

Flustered, Zuko found himself automatically straightening up and bowing. "Hello, Your Highness," Sokka greeted warily as both he and Katara offered him bows.

"Zuko, this is Sokka, the photographer I choose, and Katara, his sister," Iroh introduced. "And I must correct you, nephew. It isn't a two person team."

"It's not?" Zuko asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"It's a one person team," Iroh beamed. "Katara is only here to visit." Zuko groaned and grit his teeth.

"Uncle," he began again. "I think we need to talk about this."

"One second, Zuko," Iroh said. "Qin Li, please escort my guests to the lobby for their keys and then have their things brought to their suites at the top floor," he instructed one of his body guards.

"Yes, General Iroh," the guard said before he quickly bowed his head and moved towards where the bellman was loading Sokka's equipment and their luggage onto a cart.

"Hey, hey! Careful with that!" Sokka exclaimed as he scrambled over. "That's delicate equipment!"

Katara began to follow them, when the prince pulled his uncle aside. "Uncle, it's not too late to rehire Warden Media. I can just contact them -"

"Zuko, I made my decision," Iroh began. "When I saw the photos taken by that man for the Village Resort, I felt relaxed. It conveyed the feeling the Village Resort wanted to convey and that's what I want for the Jasmine Dragon."

"But Warden Media already took the photos of Ranshao," Zuko insisted, motioning towards the sprawling, hilltop resort right behind him. "What if the styles don't match?"

"I would prefer that they don't," Iroh huffed. "I saw the photos they took. The place looks cold and sterile. I wanted it to be taken as a warm, family oriented place. Like our own family villa, where a said family can relax. Those photos captured none of that!"

"Then they can re-shoot it," Zuko countered. "I'm sure they can do a better job than one guy with a DSLR," he added, earning him a frown from Katara. "Who knows! maybe the Village Resort photos were just a fluke!"

"Zuko," Iroh told him firmly. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. However, this _my_ resort and _my _tea house," he reminded him. "I will hire who I want."

"I understand that, Uncle," Zuko asserted. "However, I'm just concerned that you chose some sub-par photographer for this. It was your dream to open this place up! None of us want it be ruined because of some no-name, inexperienced, most likely just lucky, would-be photographer -"

"My brother is not just some lucky, would-be photographer," Katara suddenly interjected angrily. The two men turned towards her. Zuko scowled and shot her a glare. Katara met his defiantly with one of her own. "He's an amazing photographer and if you took time to look at his photos, not just the ones for the Village Resort, you'd see that!"

"This conversation does not concern you, Miss," Zuko said as he turned his attention to her. "You're not even part of his photography team, if I recall."

"He's still my brother and I can more than vouch for his abilities," Katara insisted.

"Do you expect me to take seriously the words of his own sister?" Zuko asked as he stalked forward, never breaking their eye contact. "If he's such a great photographer, why is he here on his own? Where's his crew? Does he even have an assistant? Just seeing him makes me think he's ridiculous, unprofessional -"

"_He'_s being unprofessional!?" Katara scoffed, standing up straight and nearly forcing him back as she stepped forward. "You haven't reviewed his entire portfolio and just met him, and you're already denouncing his ability!"

"I know quality when I see it!" Zuko retorted.

"Then you must be blind!" Katara snapped back.

The sweat was trickling from their brows as their chests rose and fell with uneven breaths. Neither seemed to move from in front of each other as their hands clenched into fists at their hands.

Iroh barely held back his chuckle. He leaned back and whispered to one of his guards. "I think this will go very well."

* * *

Katara grumbled as she brushed her hair in preparation to tying it up. Iroh had invited both her and Sokka to dinner to tell them more about the resort, the Jasmine Dragon, and his dream to open the place. Unfortunately, _he_ was bound to be at dinner, too. It was still a few minutes before dinner and Katara paced her room.

It was far nicer than she would've imagined and actually a separate room that connected to her brother's villia suite. Ranshao was several stories tall, built in tiers, with each "suite" actually being a sort of miniature villa for the guests. And each room had air conditioning - something both siblings were relieved to find.

Even with the balcony doors open and the sea breeze gently floating in, it was still hot and humid. Iroh said that once the sunset, the heat would lessen and become a 'more pleasant warmth'. Katara stood at the edge of her balcony and wiped her brow with her hand. She couldn't wait for that.

Honestly, she didn't know how all the Fire Nation citizens could walk around in long sleeved robes when it was that hot back in the olden days. Even Iroh's jerk nephew was wearing a suit _and _sweating, but didn't seem put out by it at all. Meanwhile, already dressed in thin clothes ready to take on the heat, she and Sokka had already professed 'melting' several times.

Katara snorted to herself as she rested her hands on the wooden railing and looked down. Her balcony opened up to the ocean and she relished the sound of the waves. Several tiers below her, on the ground level, there was an long infinity pool that had been calling her name since they passed it earlier.

She couldn't wait to dive in there later that night and feel the cool, clean water against her; washing away the sticky residue the heat and humidity had left behind.

A splash broke her concentration and she squinted in the setting sunlight just in time to see someone dive into the water and then break the surface. Katara raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward. A man had been the one to dive in and from what she could see, it was a very nice view.

"Not bad...," she mused to herself. He must've been a good height, thick black hair, pale skin and a nice, athletic figure - most likely another of Iroh's special guests. His swimming ability was up to par, too.

Part of her reminded her to feel at least a little bad that she was checking out a random stranger just a few days after her ex-boyfriend dumped her, but another part scoffed at the thought. She could admire who she damn well pleased. It wasn't as if Jet would care.

Satisfied with that answer, she looked back at the pool as the man reached one end and flipped over to begin a backstroke. Katara nodded appreciatively at first and then suddenly sucked in a sharp breath as soon as she saw the scar across part of his face.

A disgusted feeling filled her stomach as she realized she had just been ogling the former Fire Lord's nephew.

"_But you can't blame yourself,"_ her mind pleaded. "_Look at him... _look at him_." _

Katara inwardly groaned. No, she refused to look back at him. That man had insulted her brother with his dismissing accusations and she would not stand for it! She was sure they had almost come to blows had Sokka not paraded back outside from the lobby and seen them standing in front of each other, glaring as if their looks alone would make the other concede.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sokka rushed out, horrified as he wedged himself between the two of them and pulled Katara back. "What's going on here!? What are you doing to my sister!?" he demanded of Zuko.

The royal blinked and jerked his head back. His eyes widened as he looked at Sokka. "What?" he choked out, shocked. "I haven't done anything -"

"Listen, she may be here on vacation to get her mind off her boyfriend who just dumped her," Sokka began, absolutely serious. Katara snapped her head towards him and paled. "And on her birthday, I may add." Katara's jaw dropped. This wasn't happening. "And she's on the rebound and single, but that isn't an open invitation to hit on her!" She wanted the ground to swallow her up immediately. Sokka didn't seem to notice her horror at all. "I don't care if you're some duke or prince or my boss's nephew," Sokka continued. "Don't you dare take advantage of my sister!"

A pained groan escaped Katara as she raised her hands over her face, mortified. Across from them, a flush filled Zuko's face, completely taken aback by the order.

It seems that only Iroh noticed Katara's discomfort. He placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder and ushered her towards the lobby. "Ask for the Peony Villa at the front desk, Katara," he urged her. "We'll have your things brought to you."

Too humiliated to even mumble her gratitude, the woman rushed through the glass doors, making a beeline to the front desk. Iroh sighed as he turned back to the two younger men, informing Sokka that Katara had already gone inside before pulling Zuko aside to speak to him.

The last she had seen of him, he was red faced and looking away, embarrassed as Iroh seemed to have been lecturing him. Silently, she had hoped that he wouldn't see the unpleasant man again.

Her eyes were drawn back to the figure as he reached the other end of the pool. A woman in one of the hostess uniforms had approached him and stopped by the edge of the pool, bowing respectfully to the royal. She kept her position as she spoke to him. The man frowned and shook his head. He pushed away from the edge of the pool and repeated his answer before the woman nodded and shuffled away.

Katara narrowed her eyes, subconsciously keeping them on him until his back and forth movement stopped towards the edge of the pool.

Zuko drew his arm over his head, counting his breathing carefully as he crossed the pool. Admittedly, he may have overreacted when he rushed to the resort to confront his uncle about the contract with Warden Media, but he had good reason to. The advertising company was the best in the Fire Nation. Their photographers were all award-winning, highly sought after contractors. They were an excellent company to be on good terms with, as they often covered royal events, including charities and one-on- one interviews.

He couldn't fathom why his uncle would suddenly call them to cancel the photographs that were to be taken of the Jasmine Dragon in favor of hiring that guy with the disagreeable sister. Zuko couldn't help but scowl even as he was swimming.

To think that he'd actually be accused of taking advantage of a woman. Who did that man think he was? He was a Fire Nation prince and had a reputation to uphold! He couldn't cause a scandal. His father would kill him. His uncle would be disappointed. And his poor mother would wonder where she went wrong raising him. She'd raised him damn well, he always thought.

He reached the end of the pool and caught a figure against the light in one of the top villa suites. She was several floors up, but he knew who she was just from knowing the photographer and his sister had the top floor. He stopped what he was doing and sent her a glare.

Katara jerked her head back. She lifted her nose and turned her head away in distaste. How dare he give her a glare! It wasn't as if she was looking! Was he so arrogant to think that she was?

She'd probably been watching him the whole time, Zuko thought to himself. He snorted as she turned her head away. Well, if she reacted that way, she must've definitely known who he was and watching.

"What's her problem...?" he mumbled to himself. He pushed himself from against the wall and began to backstroke to the other side of the pool, intent on completely ignoring her. Except that his eyes kept being drawn up to her room. "_You're just attracted to the light,"_ his mind convinced him. He focused his eyes up, at the darkening sky in an attempt to stop himself.

Something went out from the corner of his eye and he found himself swimming to a halt immediately in the center of the pool. He treaded water as he lifted his head and noticed that her light had gone off. Her door had been closed and and she was no long standing there.

He remained in the pool, wondering where she had gone or if she had gone to sleep - it was far too early for that, for a few more seconds before he realized what he was doing. Mentally, he slapped himself and dove back into the water to clear his head. He allowed the cool liquid to calm him as he held his breath and made his way to the edge of the pool once more.

As he broke the surface, he let out a breath and rested his arms on the low wall overlooking the ocean. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. Royal family member or not, he had a busy schedule. He'd had three meetings the day before at the capital regarding international relations with several Earth Kingdom city heads and all three had gone longer than expected.

He was supposed to arrive at the resort the night before, as his uncle wanted him there to look over the resort before it opened, but had missed his flight. Zuko opted to reschedule and instead waited for the next flight. Which was delayed. Twice. Then canceled.

He hated planes. He should've just taken a ship. There were several private cruisers that family owned - surely, he could've gotten permission to use one from his cousin. Then again, Lu Ten would've offered the royal jet, but Zuko didn't want to use it, in case Lu Ten needed it. He almost always went by commercial flights, though in first class.

The next flight left early in the morning and after he landed, he had to wait to take the first ferry to Ember Island. He waited for four hours. It was no wonder that when he arrived, his hair was a mess, his suit was wrinkled, and he was just a tad bit on the edge.

After Iroh spoke to him, he sent Zuko to one of the private villas disattached from the main resort to rest. He'd slept through lunch and hadn't woken up until one of his uncle's men informed him he was to join them for dinner. Zuko had refused.

He escaped to the pool, only to have one of the resort hostesses repeat the order. He had refused once more. He didn't feel like dealing with an easily irritable woman and her brother, who couldn't even read the atmosphere correctly. Didn't he see how mortified his sister was after he told them she had just been dumped?

Zuko almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Ah! Smell that fresh salt air!" a male voice said from one of the verandas not too far away. Zuko snapped his head to the side as he heard it and immediately tensed.

"It is relaxing, isn't it?" he heard his uncle sigh. Zuko felt his stomach drop as he realized his Uncle was there. If he saw him, he'd make Zuko join them. "Thank you for joining me for dinner tonight."

"Thank you for having us, Iroh." She stepped out into the veranda and Zuko ducked into the water. He hoped that the potted plants and the low wall surrounding the veranda would keep him hidden as he tried to sneak away. "I didn't know this was part of the restaurant."

"Only for dinner," Iroh replied. Chairs scraped against the tile floor. "I've arranged for you to try several of our restaurant's signature, traditional Fire Nation dishes."

"They're not all spicy are they?" Katara asked. Zuko braced himself against the side of the pool. He was close - almost to the end. He just needed to get out before his uncle saw him and -

"Zuko! There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't going to join us!" Iroh's voice filled the area and Zuko internally groaned.

"I was just taking a swim, Uncle," he said as he lingered by the steps. He turned and gave them a bow of his head as a greeting. "Don't mind me."

"Now, Zuko, you missed lunch," the elderly man frowned disapprovingly. "And with your schedule, I doubt you had much to eat for breakfast. Please have dinner with us." His concern was Zuko's defeat. Nodding slightly, Zuko took and released a heavy breath.

"Yes, Uncle," he conceded. It was always difficult saying no to the man. He'd always been close to his uncle, perhaps even closer to him than his own father, who had always seemed to favored his younger sister, Azula. "Just let me get changed."

"In this heat? You'll just dry off," Iroh urged. Zuko really had no escape. He climbed out the pool and headed for the chair that had his towel. Iroh, pleased that his nephew was joining them, turned back to the other two. "I hope you two don't think badly of him from this afternoon. He's very stressed, you see. Since his father had that heart attack, many of his royal duties fell upon his children."

"I heard about that," Sokka nodded. "How is Prince Ozai?"

Iroh smiled happy. "He's on a cruise with his wife. Ah, I kept telling him to take it easy now that he was older, but no...he didn't listen. Always strict with his lifestyle, that Ozai. Then he goes and has a heart attack at his age. So young."

"You have to keep things in balance, as I always say. Right, Katara?" Sokka waited for her to answer. He looked over at her and elbowed her. "Katara?"

Curious, both he and Iroh followed Katara's line of vision. Zuko was rubbing a towel through his hair not too far away and the Water Tribe woman's eyes were locked on to him. Sokka frowned. Iroh looked pleased.

"Ahem," Sokka said as he elbowed her again. "Katara!"

"Yes!" She jumped in her seat and turned around to look at her brother. "What is it?"

"Are you even paying attention? Iroh is talking to us!" he whispered back in a low voice.

"I am!" Katara whispered back. "What do you think I'm doing?" Sokka scoffed. He was about to point out where she had been looking with a chair was pulled back across from her. She snapped her head forward and saw the prince give a small nod of thanks to the attendant who had pulled his chair out.

"Sokka, when you have a moment tomorrow, might you be able to show Zuko some of your other work?" Iroh asked. "I hate to say it, bit it seems he needs some convincing of your ability."

Sokka looked thankful that the man had faith in him. "Of course, sir. I'd more than happy to."

Zuko was still doubtful. A server brought them some drinks and as he stirred his, his glanced at Sokka. "So, how long have you been doing promotional photography?"

"Three years now," Sokka reported. "I started off with landscape and nature photography."

"And I must say, I love your work in those fields as well," Iroh asserted. He looked over at Zuko. "I don't know if you've seen it, but I've had some of the photos framed back at the palace."

"I'm glad you like them. I think that photography is a constant learning experience," Sokka said. "Every shoot brings something different." Katara nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever entered any contests with your work?" Zuko asked.

"When I was younger, yes, but I'm afraid my work wasn't that good. After I began focusing more on my craft, I've not entered another contest," Sokka admitted. "Plus, with the business starting up, it's been quite busy."

"Why don't you hire a crew or an assistant?" Zuko asked coolly. Across from him, Katara frowned. She didn't like where this was going.

"I've had an assistant for more complicated shoots, such as in the Northern Water Tribe when the lighting is not optimal for weeks," Sokka explained. "But for the most part, hiring a full crew on the permanent basis isn't very cost affective right now."

Zuko looked displeased with that answer. "And you really think you can get through all the photos and editing by yourself?"

"Wait just a minute," Katara piped as she moved her drink to the side. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Zuko looked back at her and frowned. "It has everything to do with everything. I want to make sure that the man my uncle contracted is capable."

"He is more than capable," Katara replied sharply. "Otherwise, your uncle would not have hired him."

"This is the first time I've seen a photographer for this sort of thing without any sort of crew," Zuko told her sternly. "You'll forgive me if I expected a bit more than a man with a camera."

"So what are you saying? That all that fancy equipment and people are necessary to take a good photo?" Katara demanded as she shot up from her chair.

Zuko slammed his hands on the table and rose to his feet. "I'm saying that this is a professional job and I expected an actual professional!"

The sound of a chair being pushed back sounded and attention went from Zuko and Katara to Sokka. He rose from his seat, his eyes downcast.

"Sorry, everyone, I just remembered I had something to do," he said solemnly. "Just have the meal sent to my room, please."

"Sokka," Katara called out as she turned towards him. He didn't answer as he headed back inside. "Sokka!" She tossed her napkin on to the table, turning back once more to give Zuko a deadly glare, before running after him.

The veranda was now quiet and all Zuko could hear was the sound of the waves crashing behind them. Across from him, a heavy, disappointed sigh sounded.

"Nephew," Iroh's gentle voice asked as he looked at the man before him. "Why did you have to say that?"

Frustrated, Zuko tossed the towel that was around his neck onto the chair. "I just wanted to make sure that he was a competent photographer."

"By making him feel inferior?" Iroh asked.

"I was just doing a small interview on his abilities and processes," Zuko insisted. "You wanted me to come and look over the resort, so I'm doing that. I want to make sure everything goes well."

"Zuko, I didn't just ask you to come to look over the resort. I wanted you here because I was worried," Iroh told him. "Lately, you have been doing nothing but working, even on your off time. It's not good for you and I fear that you'll have an early heart attack like your father because of it."

"I'm not...," he trailed off guiltily. "Uncle, I'm not going to have a heart attack any time soon."

"But I still worry," Iroh said. "This island cleanses, Zuko. It straightens out your thoughts and eases your heart. Renews you. That is why I wanted you to come. You cannot continue dwelling on the past and forget about the future and the present. Do not worry about the photography or the opening. That is for me to worry about. You've already helped enough and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. Instead," the old man almost seemed to plead. "Use your time here wisely and recharge yourself before you are completely burned out."

Zuko couldn't help but feel guilty for worrying him. He lowered his head and nodded. "I just don't want your dream to fail, Uncle. I failed Father. I don't want to let another person down like that."

"Zuko, you didn't fail your father," Iroh assured him. "It was an accident. And Ozai didn't have the heart attack because the car he had spent so much time and money on was in an accident - he had the heart attack because for a moment, he thought he lost _you_. You were lucky to get out with just a scar."

Zuko pursed his lips as he mulled over his Uncle's words. "Do you really believe Sokka can photograph the Jasmine Dragon the way you want?" he asked. The subject was changed, but Iroh understood. He nodded and smiled warmly.

"I have no doubt in my mind," he said. He patted Zuko on the shoulder. "Now, I believe you should apologize to them. _Both_ of them."

The man nodded, seemingly determined to. "When I see them tomorrow, Uncle," he said. "And I'll take a look at Sokka's portfolio."

"Thank you," Iroh smiled. Zuko gave him a respectful bow before turning around and heading down the path back to his villa. He headed down the steps when he saw the hammock he had passed earlier swinging lazily. He could see someone sitting in it, but they were facing the sea instead of the pathway.

He looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brow. Aside from him and Iroh, no one else had one of the outlying villas, nor could they, as there were only two. Assuming it was someone else from the main resort building, Zuko continued down the path, his footsteps sounding against the steps.

"If you're here for the hammock, there's another one further down!" Zuko stopped in his tracks. He turned back to the hammock and saw one arm lower.

The prince stood in his spot, wondering if he should keep going wait for a better time or go and apologize now that he had the chance. _Let's just get this over with_. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and marched back to the hammock.

"Excuse me," he began as he rounded one of the metal poles it was hanging from. As expected, the photographer's sister was sitting on the hammock, legs hanging, and surprised to see him.

Surprise quickly turned to irritation as Katara's hands dug into the fabric of the hammock, as if claiming it as hers. "I'm sorry if you didn't hear me earlier, but I said that there was another hammock further down," she said behind gritted teeth. "This one is taken."

"I know," he replied evenly. "That's why I came."

She scowled. "What? Now you want my hammock? First you want to take my brother's job away -"

"I didn't mean to -"

"And now you want to take my hammock?" she demanded.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," he answered, barely keeping himself from shouting back at her. He took another deep breath. "I wanted to speak to you about earlier."

Katara's contemptuous look didn't falter. "You pretty much laughed in my brother's face when you told him he wouldn't be able to do the job because he lacked a crew. You implied that he wasn't good enough to photograph Iroh's tea house when Iroh was the one who personally hired him. You basically said that he wasn't good enough. Do you have any idea how hard he's worked?" she asked scathingly. "How much he's done to even get this far?"

Zuko looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry -"

"I don't want your apology!"

"I know it's not Sokka who is the problem right now, alright?" Zuko asserted. "It's me! I know I'm unfairly irritated with him and putting the blame on him when it was my uncle who made the decision. It's just that I had my reasons for wanting this resort to have the best promotional photography done. You can't blame me for wanting my uncle to have the best!"

Katara huffed. "I can't blame you for that, but I can blame you for taking it out on my brother! That was unnecessary and you know it!" He knew it was true and shrank back. Katara crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I bet Lu Ten wouldn't have done that," she muttered under her breath.

He ran his hand down his face. "Alright, I admit," Zuko offered. "We got off on the wrong foot. I was tired and irritable and I'm still upset by my uncle cancelling Warden Media. It was wrong of me to say those things about your brother or even blame him for that. This is all my fault and I do apologize for that."

"Your apology goes to him. You insulted him, not me," Katara stated as she remained stubbornly sitting on the hammock.

Zuko took a deep breath. She was being obstinate on purpose. "I'll apologize to him when I see him next," he assured her. "And will thoroughly look through his portfolio."

"Good," Katara said, still swinging and clearly not going to leave any time soon. Zuko remained standing in front of her, also not ready to leave.

"And I'm sorry if I insulted you by insulting your brother and I'm sorry for raising my voice to you," Zuko concluded. "It was rude of me, especially to someone I've just met. This really is all my fault." His voice trailed off and he lowered his head shamefully.

Katara felt her shoulders slump. She had wanted to hold a grudge, but he was trying. For the first time, he sounded sincere when speaking and she had to at least give him credit for that. It was better than _some _people.

"Apology accepted," she said, finally letting her arms rest at her sides.

"Then, I suppose, we should start over. Let me properly re-introduce myself," Zuko stood up straight and gave her a formal bow. "I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, First cousin of the Fire Lord." He continued on and Katara furrowed her brows. How many titles did he have? "Duke of Shu Jing, Duke of -"

"I get it!" Katara cut him off quickly. He lifted his head and looked at her, confused. "Prince Zuko, right?" she suggested warily. "Can't I just call you 'your highness'? Or maybe just 'Prince Zuko'?"

"I'd prefer it if you don't," he stated. "It draws too much attention and whenever someone hears 'prince', the media rushes over to see what I'm doing. I don't know how Lu Ten handles it so well," he said as he ran his hand through his hair and looked away, seemingly drained.

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly. Her mind replayed Iroh's words earlier; on how Zuko was highly stressed and it wearing him down. He had sounded so worried about his nephew. For her host's sake, she could at least be civil. In addition, she wanted to expose him to her brother's skill and driving him off with insults wouldn't help. That couldn't be good for Sokka after he worked so hard and what did she have to gain from being on the bad side of a Fire Nation royal?

Resigned, Katara asked as she placed her feet on the floor. "Then, what should I call you?"

He straightened up once more and met her eyes as she stood in front of him. This time, instead of bowing, he extended his hand. "Zuko."

Her eyes glanced down at his hand. Slowly, she brought her own up and carefully grasped it. "Katara." He offered her a smile and lowered his head. Her eyes widened as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. In the back of her mind, a small voice told her that Iroh had been wrong.

After the sunset, it didn't cool down at all.

Zuko lifted his head, her hand still lingering on his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katara."

If anything, it had gotten hotter.

* * *

**A.N.** - Hello! Thank you for joining me for another Zutara Week! Due to a prior engagement, I will be unable to do all of next week's days, so I've decided to start a few days early, as I'll only be able to update until the 17th.

This year, I've decided to go in pretty much the exact opposite direction as last year's plot and do a Alternate Universe Modern Day Romance type story. I hope it won't get too dramatic, but I do plan on making it 7 chapters - one per day, per daily theme - and the chapters will make up one story.

In addition, as this is a romance sort of deal, I contemplated bumping up the rating to M for later chapters, but I'm not sure. If you have any questions or are confused, as this is an AU and Modern Day, please let me know and I'll try to answer them in the Author's Notes of the next chapter.

I'm sorry, I have no idea what I'm writing.

I really hope to finish this on time, as I'm a bit busy with various writing and art projects right now. I'll definitely aim to complete this, though. Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoy the fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Euphoria_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed as he clicked on the arrow on the laptop screen and waited for the next photo to appear on Sokka's portfolio. Across from him, the photographer was waiting to hear his thoughts, somewhat nervous as he tried not to drum his fingers on the table. Iroh remained seated with them on the low table in one of the private rooms of the Jasmine Dragon.

Silently, a woman in traditional Fire Nation garb moved forward from the doorway behind them to pour Zuko some more tea. He mumbled at thanks before reaching for his small cup and bringing it to his lips, not taking his eyes off of the photos.

He had been cycling through the photographs critically, but couldn't find any major qualms. The landscape and nature photography were mainly of the poles and then there were a few on of places like the great desert in the Earth Kingdom, urban landscapes of Ba Sing Se, and even the swamps.

Architecture photography was rather good as well. Striking colors, impressive sense of balance and creative use of lighting. Zuko even reviewed some prior promotional work Sokka had done and admitted it did do justice to the products and establishments.

What caught his eye was the section marked 'People'. Aside from various experiments with street photography, there were also numerous pictures of the same people: a bald headed man in hiking gear, a woman with black hair and sunglasses free climbing, and Water Tribesmen and women in the middle of a celebration. He almost didn't recognize his sister in them.

She looked a bit different with her hair in a braid and with those loops framing her hair. The corner of his lip tugged into a slight smirk. So, she could actually smile and laugh. From his experience with, it was just glaring and stubbornness.

Iroh caught his nephew's subtle change of expression and took it as his queue to interrupt him. "You have been looking over his portfolio for some time now," Iroh mentioned casually as he took a sip of his tea. "What do you think?"

Sokka's hand tightened around his half empty, now cold, tea cup and steeled himself for the decision. Iroh had arranged for them to meet after breakfast at the Jasmine Dragon and Sokka had quickly prepared his things to show the Fire Nation prince. When he arrived at the private room, the first thing that had happened was Zuko bowed to him and apologized.

"I shouldn't have said those things. It was rude and I was taking my frustration at my uncle's decision out on you," he had explained. The man then stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. "However, if your work doesn't satisfy the levels expected for this job, I will continue to petition my uncle to return to Warden Media."

Sokka had agreed. At first, he had been fully confident of his abilities, but as the minutes passed and Zuko remained silently critiquing his work, Sokka began to grow concerned. He had looked to Iroh for some sort of commentary, but the old royal merely continued drinking his tea and allowing his nephew to take his time.

"I've seen some of your photos in an architecture magazine when I was in the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko said. "Not many people can take photos of those old buildings in that lighting. I'm impressed."

Sokka's shoulders visibly lightened. "I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe and you start to figure out how to work with them. The house featured there belongs to our grandfather and he had me stay there for a few days before shooting to get a feel of it."

Zuko raised a brow. "You're Water Tribe nobility?"

"No, no," Sokka corrected. "Our grandfather is actually our step-grandfather. He recently married our grandmother." Although, he supposed Gran-Gran did count, if she hadn't renounced her title and run off to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Although, Pakku was of great help in tracking you down," Iroh pointed out. "I had to go through quite a few old friends of mine in order to find you." A small knock came from the door.

"Pardon me, Your Highnesses, but there is a Miss Katara looking for Mr. Sokka," a voice said from the doorway. The three men looked back towards the door, where one of the hostesses was bowing her head and waiting for their response.

"Of course, please escort her in," Iroh smiled. The woman nodded and stood up straight before taking a few steps back and motion an arm forward.

"Please, Miss Katara." Zuko raised a brow, wondering what she was doing. When he had arrived at breakfast late that morning, Iroh had told him that the siblings had just left. Sokka was preparing to show Zuko his website and additional portfolio samples. Katara was trying to figure out what to do that day.

From the looks of her, she planned to go out to the beach. Her hair was loosely tied up and she had a large canvas bag at her side. He could see a towel peeking out. She had on flip flops, shorts, and loose shirt to help battle the humidity and heat. Zuko took a sip of his tea and silently approved of her look.

"Thank you." Katara bowed back before entering the room. "Sorry to bother you, but I was trying to find Sokka." She lifted up a phone. "I tried sending him a text, but he left his phone in the suite."

Sokka sat up straight and quickly patted his shirt and pants pockets. "I knew I was missing something."

"Also, your key," Katara rolled her eyes.

As she handed the phone and key card to her brother, Iroh looked at her curiously. "Have you finally decided on what you want to do today?" he asked. "You were quite engrossed in your guidebook this morning at breakfast."

Katara nodded and smiled. "I heard there was a good beach here that had some consistent waves just before sunset. I was going to wander around town before going to find it. I just came to tell Sokka before I left so he doesn't panic."

"You're an adult, you can do whatever you want," Sokka scoffed, though he was relieved. It wasn't that he wanted to watch his sister's every move, he just wanted to know where she was in case she turned up missing. Then they'd know where to start the search. Rather morbid a reason, but it was practical - something they had learned during hunting trips in the tundra with their father.

"Right," Katara chuckled. She looked back at Iroh as poured her some tea and motioned for her to sit down. "Thank you," she said as she accepted the silent invitation and took a seat beside her brother. "I probably won't be back until after dinner if I'm going surfing."

"Surfing?" Iroh looked pleased. "Why didn't you say so? Zuko always enjoys that whenever he's here. You should ask him."

Several eyes turned to the prince, two sets looked surprised. The prince turned from Katara to his uncle and shook his head. "Uncle, I haven't had a chance to in quite some time."

"But you do enjoy it, don't you?" Iroh persisted. Zuko nodded. "What was the name of that shop that you used to go to? The one owned by Ruon Jon's father?"

"You can't really rent boards there, though, Uncle. It's best that she try one of the smaller shacks on the beach. There are plenty of places there," he pointed out.

"You should take her," Iroh urged. Katara looked surprised. She looked across the table and met Zuko's eyes briefly. He looked just as surprised as she did.

"Um, I don't think that's necessary," Katara said as she looked away. "I'm sure he's quite busy."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is," Sokka added as his eyes narrowed at the black-haired man.

"Zuko is here on vacation as well," Iroh beamed. "How lucky that you both have the same interests! Zuko can show you around town and take you surfing."

"Uncle -"

"Iroh, I'm sure that Zuko -"

"Zuko?" Sokka raised a brow at his sister. "Since when did you call him that?" Katara forced herself not to look away, but couldn't stop her face from heating up.

"What am I supposed to call him?" she retorted as she quickly took another sip of her tea.

"I would join you myself, but I wished to show Sokka around the Jasmine Dragon and the resort, then discuss some things related to the photography session," Iroh pointed out.

Sokka nodded, but couldn't help but feel disappointed. His little sister just had her heart broken by some jerk. It was too soon to expose her fragile heart to some rich and famous guy who seemed to keep annoying her the night before. Blue eyes turned sharply to Zuko and the prince willed himself not to meet the gaze.

"I'll have Ming arrange for tickets to tonight's performance, as well," Iroh said. "The Ember Island Players are performing their signature play tonight. Sokka and I can meet you there. Is that alright, Sokka?"

"Uh...yes," Sokka nodded. "That's fine." He sent Zuko a warning glare.

"We have a box at the Ember Island Theater," Iroh said as he raised his hand to summon one of the servers. "Please contact Ming and tell her to have the Royal Box prepared for tonight's 'Love Amongst the Dragons' performance."

Zuko lifted a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He was so sick of that performance. Every year, it was butchered. He couldn't understand why the troupe couldn't pick another play. "Uncle, please..."

"Oh, yes, and have Qin Li call for the car to take Zuko and Katara to town," Iroh added. Zuko looked up and furrowed his brows.

"But Uncle -"

"Iroh -"

"It's settled!" the old man said as he clapped his hands together. "We'll meet you two at the theater for tonight's performance!"

* * *

The car doors closed and small part of her couldn't help but feel trapped. Katara remained on her side of the back seat, trying not to make it look too obvious that she was practically leaning against the door to put as much space between them as possible.

Zuko sat to her left, slumped back against the black leather seat and rubbing his forehead as the vehicle started up. He had plans. He thought he'd sneak up to his room and try to get some work done. He briefly wondered if his uncle had known that he'd do so and purposely set him up as Katara's personal tour guide in order to keep him away from work.

Katara had insisted that she was fine. The resort gave her a map of the town and she had planned to take the shuttle there. She even had her guide book. However, Iroh insisted that Zuko go with her, as 'he knew all the good spots'. Zuko didn't even know what he meant by that.

Instead, he found himself up in his room, changing into pair of board shorts and shirt that had mysteriously appeared in his villa. Qin Li had apparently dropped them off at his uncle's request. He was then ushered into an awaiting car with the photographer's sister, while the said photographer made a hand gesture to his eyes, as if saying "I'm watching you."

Neither seemed to want to go to town now and so, the two in the back seat seemed to echo the same thought as they left the resort: perhaps coming to the island was a mistake.

"I'm sorry about this." Katara sat up straight at the sound of his voice over the motor. She turned to look at him and found him still resting his arm over his eyes, already looking tired at the start of their day trip. "My uncle means well, but he can be quite demanding."

She looked back out the window. "It's not your fault. I do appreciate Iroh's efforts, but he didn't have to trouble you. I can make it around town myself."

Zuko nodded. "I figured as much. I'll point out the rental shacks and let you know how to get to the theater," he told her. "We can meet up there before it starts."

Katara nodded and looked back at him. "What are you going to do?"

Zuko lowered his arm and reached into the pockets of his shorts. "I have my phone. I thought I could get some work done and answer some e...," his voice trailed. He sat up straight and leaned forward, shoving his other hand into his pocket. A look of panic seemed to fill his face. "No..."

Katara furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"My phone...I could've sworn I put my phone in my pocket before I left!" he exclaimed as he searched his pockets once more. In desperation, he even patted down his shirt. "It's not here!" He looked towards the driver. "Chit Sang, take us back, please. I left my phone in my suite."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Lord Iroh has instructed me to take you directly to town," the chauffeur informed him.

"We're not too far away," Katara said as she leaned forward, grasping the back of the passenger's seat in front of her. "Can't we just turn around so he can pick it up?"

"No can do, Miss," Chit Sang told her. "Lord Iroh was insistent that I drop you two off in town."

"That's ridiculous. You can drop us off after I go back and get my phone!" Zuko growled. "Chit Sang, this is an order!"

"My apologies, Your Highness, but I'm afraid I only answer to Lord Iroh." They heard the doors automatically lock. Katara looked surprised and turned to Zuko. The black haired man looked immensely irritated.

"Zuko," Katara said as she moved back into her seat. She lowered her voice as she leaned towards him. "I'm sure after Chit Sang drops us off, you can take a taxi back."

"If he catches me returning without you, he'll be upset. Worse, if he realizes I'm there to get my phone in order to work, I'd be doing exactly the opposite of what he told me to do," Zuko told her. "He may resort to putting me on a sort of house arrest."

Katara jerked her head back and looked surprised. "Iroh? Why would he do that?" she asked. He certainly didn't seem like he type.

Zuko exhaled a heavy breath. "He insists that I stay here and relax because I've been stressed lately."

"Because of your father's heart attack and the work he's given you, right?" Katara recounted. He paused and gave her a curious look, but nodded. He supposed that everyone knew of his father's heart attack a few years earlier.

"I'm tired and a bit stressed, but it's nothing I can't handle," Zuko insisted as he looked out the window. "I still have things to do."

Katara leaned back against the seat and rubbed her chin. "Maybe you can get internet somewhere in town. Places like these usually at least have one internet cafe, right?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "You're right," he mumbled. He turned to look at her. "Last time I was here, I remember seeing at least one on the east end."

She smiled, pleased her suggestion was well received. "Great," she said. "We'll go check it out. I'm sure you can work there."

For a moment, he was almost displeased at her eagerness to be rid of him. He swallowed and looked out the window. "Right," he asserted. "The connection may be a bit slower, but I'm sure I'll still be able to answer my emails."

Chit Sang didn't say a word as they continued to drive. Katara remained where she was, looking out the window as they drove through the main street, making note of places of interest she wanted to go to and where to buy souvenirs for her friends back in Yu Dao City.

They passed the port where the ferry had docked and Katara could see the latest load of vacation goers coming off the boat. Katara furrowed her brows.

"Isn't there any other way to get to the island?" she asked.

"Just by ship and even then, you have to have a permit," Zuko explained distractedly as he looked out his own window. "The island is surrounded by an underwater natural park, so there are stringent restrictions. There is also a lot of snorkeling and scuba rentals here for that reason."

"Where is a good place to go snorkeling?" Katara asked curiously. Zuko tilted his head back and thought for a moment.

"There's actually a nice lagoon next to the royal villa. It's sheltered from the more turbulent waves, but it has a great amount of reefs," he said a loud. He looked back at her. "If you're interested, I'll take you there next time we come down."

Her eyes seemed to crinkle up as her lips pulled up into another smile. "I'd like that." He didn't realize his own lips were mirroring her smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Chit Sang raised his eyes to the rear view mirror above him and smiled to himself. He knew that look on the prince's face and he knew his boss would love to hear about it. The reformed convict almost looked disappointed as he reached the main plaza of the island town and circled to a stop at the edge of the round-about. He glanced back at the two passengers in the back seat, still looking at each other, oblivious to the fact that they had come to a stop.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Your Highness, Miss Katara," he called out loudly. He held back a chuckle Katara jumped in her seat and Zuko jerked his head back, blinking with surprise. "We've arrived," Chit Sang replied in a smoother voice.

"Right! Thank you!" Katara said as she turned to her other side and began to fidget with the door handle. "Um...I think it's still locked."

"Let me see." Zuko leaned across the seat bench they were on and Katara pasted herself against the back. He unlocked the door and pulled the handle. His brows furrowed and he looked over at their driver. "Chit Sang, it's still locked."

"My apologies," the large man chuckled. A click was heard. "I had the doors locked on my end. Allow me to open them for you."

"No, that'll just attract more attention," Zuko said. He tugged on the handle once more and Katara's door opened. "There you go."

She nodded her head, avoiding his eyes as she thanked him a slipped out. She heard him tell Chit Sang they'd see him later before Zuko exited from his door and joined her on the sidewalk.

"So," she said as she looked around. "Where's that net cafe?"

"Not far," he assured her. "Don't worry. This won't take long. You'll be free of me soon."

* * *

"Are you kidding me!?" Zuko choked out. That was the third cafe they had tried to find. The first one had become a tea shop. The second one had become a hostel. And now this one was no longer an internet cafe, either. "It became a _regular _cafe?"

"It says free wi-fi," Katara offered, pointing to a small sticker on the corner of the front window.

"What good does that do me if I don't have a device to use?" Zuko demanded. "I can't believe this..."

"Okay, calm down," Katara said. "Let me go inside and see if I can find out where the nearest other internet cafe is." She held her hands up to placate him before she headed into the small building. Zuko crossed his arms and waited outside. A few moments later, the shorts and dolman wearing woman came back out and he lowered his arms, looking at her hopefully. "I have bad news."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," he replied.

"I know, but it looks like your best bet may be to go into the on of the hotels and use their guest computers," Katara told him. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. Let's just go to the rental place and get you some equipment," he frowned. Katara nodded and followed him silently down the street. Once they reached the beach, they went down a set of stairs and walked towards one of the rental shacks.

One hour later, Katara still found herself on dry land, without a board, and with an increasingly desperate guide.

"You can't possibly be out already!" Zuko said to the man at the counter. Katara was starting to feel sorry for Zuko. He tilted his head back and let out a frustrated groan.

"Sorry, sir. All the boards are rented. They won't be back until sunset, most likely," the clerk said as he flipped through a log book. "We have some body boards -"

"No, that's fine," Katara assured him. "We'll just try somewhere else. Thank you!"

"Somewhere else?" Zuko frowned as he was ushered out out of the last rental shack by his companion. "Katara, that was the last one."

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do," Katara said. "Half the boards are being repaired, some are still locked up since the vacation season hasn't started, and the few they do have out have already been rented."

"Then what are you going to do?" Zuko asked as he gave her a frown. "I thought you had plans to get a board and do some surfing."

"I'm here for a few days. I'm sure one of them, I can get here early enough to rent a board," Katara rolled her eyes. "I was going to check out the town."

"It's just a bunch of souvenir shops and restaurants," Zuko said as he began heading back to the street level.

"I do need to get souvenirs for my friends back home." Katara slowed her pace as they reached the stairs. "Actually, some of them don't even know I'm here," she said as she climbed a step. Aside from work, she hadn't notified anyone that she was going with her brother to the island. And didn't have have lunch plans with Toph later that week?

Zuko looked over his shoulder. "Right, your brother said your boyfriend broke up with you. Is that why you came?"

She snapped her head up and instantly darkened her look. Her eyes narrowed as her lips tightened into a line. Katara had been so busy focusing on what to do while on the island, the events a few days earlier had been momentarily forgotten. Unfortunately for Zuko, his innocent question not only brought up the humiliation, but the anger. She gripped the railing and stomped as she climbed the rest of the way up, passing him easily. "I just didn't feel like going to work. I had a lot of unused vacation days, so I came along."

"I'm sorry I asked," Zuko conceded. "It's a ridiculous question."

"Who asks a person if they went on a trip because they were dumped, anyway?" Katara hissed as she reached the street level. She was seething now and Zuko cautiously kept his distance, walking a few paces behind her as they headed in the direction of the main plaza. He kept his mouth shut, trying to distract himself with the passing buildings by trying to notice any changes since he last visited. They made it about half a block before Katara suddenly stopped. She turned around to face him, her eyes narrowed and her jaws locked as she looked at him coldly. "He dumped me on my birthday!" she exploded suddenly, unable to take the suffocating silence much longer.

Zuko came to a halt, his eyes widening as he stood in place, unsure how to react. His mouth opened, but only a confused "Ah...um..." trailed out. He mentally slapped himself once more: he must've looked like an idiot.

"I know!" Katara replied, throwing her arms in the air. Zuko knit his brows, becoming more confused by the moment. "I didn't even see it coming! He had the nerve to not only break up with me on my birthday, but on the sidewalk, in front of the theater where we had just watched a movie."

"I see," Zuko cringed as he looked away. "That's...terrible."

"Isn't it?" Katara scowled as she turned around and continued walking. Zuko dutifully continued to follow her.

After another few blocks of silence, Zuko finally spoke. "I am sorry I asked," he told her sincerely. "I didn't mean to upset you or bring up any bad memories."

"It's fine," she seemed to growl in a low voice. Zuko grimaced.

"I really do apologize, Katara. If I can make it up to you -"

"Zuko, forget it," Katara said as she stopped and turned to look at him. "It's my problem. Stop apologizing." He nodded and stopped an arm's length from her, as if afraid of crossing her again. She lowered her head and let out a sigh. "If anything, I should apologize for yelling like that."

"As I said, it was my fault. I was the one who asked," Zuko reminded her.

She raised a brow and shook her head. Jet was still fresh in her mind, but her anger seemed to dissipate. It was nice hearing an apology that was sincere instead of her ex-boyfriend's half-hearted excuses. Katara adjusted the bag hanging from her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip as she meet his gaze.

"I thought royalty wasn't supposed to grovel at the feet of commoners. Especially foreign ones," she said. Her voice was lighter, almost teasing, as she tried to ease the atmosphere.

Zuko gave her a small, hopeful smile. "We give our apologies where it is due," he pointed out. "The gracious thing would be to accept it."

"Well, then, Your Highness." Katara gave him a slight bow of her head. "I will accept it if we drop the subject." She smiled weakly. "I don't want to think about him while I'm here."

Zuko nodded his head solemnly. "Agreed, though for the record," he said as he began walking once more, prompting her to follow beside him. "If he was the kind of person who would do that to someone he supposedly cared about, then he probably did you a great favor."

She lowered her head to hide the small smile on her face as she heard him. "I know."

As they passed a souvenir shop, a middle-aged man stepped out of the doorway and lowered his sunglasses. He squinted after the black-haired man and the woman he was with to confirm what he had heard.

The woman had called the man 'your highness'.

The middle-aged man reached into the pocket of his shorts and fished out his phone. He quickly entered his code and lifted it to his mouth. "Call Shinu," he ordered as he quickly paid for his souvenir keychain and scurried after the two.

A gruff voice answered. "Fire Nation Today. This is Shinu speaking."

"Sir, it's me. Zhao."

A heavy sigh answered. "What is it, Zhao?" a man asked. "Aren't you on vacation? I told you, you need to take a break or your blood pressure -"

"Sir, is it possible to get a photographer up to Ember Island?" Zhao cut him off quickly as he maintained a careful distance from the prince and the mysterious woman. He stopped and quickly turned towards a menu board outside a restaurant as the woman stopped the prince ahead of him to check out a shop. Zhao looked over from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what your friend would like." It was definitely Prince Zuko. He had turned around and the reporter could see his face clearly. Zhao could recognize that scar anywhere.

"Well, as a Fire Nation native, what do you think would be a better souvenir?" the woman pressed. "This hat," she said as she put an embroidered straw hat on top of her head. "Or this one?" She reached over and plucked a similar styled hat, but with a different logo, from the shelf and placed it on royal's head. Rather than demand it to be taken off immediately, Zuko seemed to stand there, frowning with displeasure, but allowing her to do what she wished.

Zhao was getting excited. Something must've been going on between the two. He could feel it in his bones. The Fire Nation's second in line for the throne was likely on a trip to Ember Island with a mystery woman.

"A photographer?" Shinu asked, taken aback. "Why do you want a photographer with you on vacation?" He sounded displeased.

Zhao narrowed his eyes. "Because it looks like His Highness, Prince Zuko may have someone in his sights to be the next Princess."

* * *

"Give me your hand." He stood on a large, flat stone. The climb down from the main road wasn't very far or steep, but the rocks they used to climb down did take some care to maneuver over. Locals and surfers who came down that way often could do so while carrying baskets and boards, but Katara wasn't either.

"I can do it," Katara assured him as she placed her barefoot carefully on the stone. Both hands were carefully moving over the rocks to help her keep her balance. "I've climbed down to beaches before. I study ocean water, you know."

"I didn't," Zuko pointed out. He didn't go further, waiting for her to plant her feet firmly on the large stone before proceeding to the next one. Her beach bag was slung over one of his shoulders so she could have both arms free. "Your brother didn't say anything about what you do for living."

"Oh," Katara held her arms out to balance herself as she followed Zuko to the last large piece of stone. He jumped off, landing on the soft, dark sand a foot below. On either side of them, rock formations remained standing, creating a narrow space between them that was just big enough for two people to go through at time. Zuko had told her that, while it was a bit of a climb and then a short walk to the actual beach, that section of the island had the best waves. It's just that the difficulty to get to it restricted its visitors. He waited for her to jump down and follow him. "Well, I do research for the Northeastern Earth Kingdom Academy of Sciences. It's a museum that works with a network of universities."

"Sounds interesting. You study ocean water?" They walked through the small canyon and could already hear the loud sounds of the water on the other side.

"I help keep track of the ocean health in the Northeastern ocean waters shared with the Northern Water Tribe," Katara explained. "I've been trying to get transferred to a research facility in the south, closer to home, you know. But a research trip to the arctic came up and I really wanted to go, so I'm sticking around for a bit longer."

"Fascinating." Katara raised a brow and gave him a look. Zuko was walking about half a step ahead of her and she wasn't sure he was paying attention.

"You think it's boring," she pointed out.

"I just don't have any knowledge about it worth discussing," he countered.

She gave a light snort. That was said like a true statesman. "Well, then what do you do, Your Highness? What's this stressful job that the former Fire Lord is so worried for you about?"

Zuko let out an exasperated breath. He glanced over his shoulder. "We are a monarchy, but we have several ministries that handle particular things. Affairs of state, international affairs, trade, labor, environment," he added knowingly. Katara nodded. "I initially studied international affairs and was planning on joining that ministry, but after my father's heart attack, I was also given duties that he had been looking over, including various charities, work on infrastructure, and advocating education. I don't hate the job, it's just that there is so much of it."

"Ahh...," Katara nodded as they neared the end. "So you are stressed."

"It is something I can handle," Zuko insisted. They stepped out into the beach and stopped. "Great. No crowds."

"Oh, wow...," Katara mumbled. It was a small stretch of beach curved inward and flanked on the land's end by sheer rock cliffs. The only way down really did seem to be that path they went through. Dotting the beach were small groups of people, either locals who had come to watch or surfers taking a break. Handfuls of people were in the water; most were surfing but a few children were splashing around.

"Due to the location on the island and the barriers around it, the waves are pretty consistent," Zuko told her. "Although, it does take some work getting a board down here."

"Still, looks inviting," Katara said. She looked around. "How much time do we have until the play?"

"Three hours," Zuko said as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. "That gives us time to get back and have dinner before we go to the theater."

She wrinkled her nose. "Do we have time to just sit and take it all in?"

He was already walking past her, eyeing a patch of sand not far away. "I don't see why not. Can we use your towel?"

"Sure, it might as well be used for something today." She watched as he carefully tugged out her beach towel and laid it on the ground, making sure it was straightened out before standing aside and offering it to her.

"Ladies first."

She chuckled. "Thank you." Katara took a seat to one side and patted the vacant spot. "You, too, Your Highness."

"You really don't need to call me that," he sighed as he took a seat beside her. He placed her bag between them and looked out towards the water.

She grinned and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Sorry about today," she apologized this time. "You didn't get any work done thanks to me."

"Don't worry about it," Zuko assured her. "It at least gave me something to do. Although, I don't ever want to go souvenir shopping with you again."

"I didn't take that long!" Katara complained as she shot him a look. He gave her a knowing look.

"It took you twenty minutes to decide on shot glass and then when you found different ones at another store, we had to walk back so you could return the previous ones. Twice," he pointed out, amused.

"Is it my fault the stores were across town from each other?" she prompted as her face reddened and she huffed.

"I should've just waited for you at the bistro," Zuko pointed out. "I could've had time for some dessert of my own."

She cringed. He had wanted something for dessert and Katara had initially said she'd pass and just wait. However, when the bowl came out, he noticed her eyeing it and offered to split it with her. She resisted at first, but it didn't last. He had approximately two bites of his mousse before Katara finished it off.

"Oh yeah, are you sure you don't want me to pay you back for that?" she asked. Katara reached into her bag. "If I don't have enough here, I can pay you the rest tomorrow." Beside her, Zuko perked up. Did she say tomorrow? He tried to fight down the excitement that mysteriously bubbled up. "Or whenever I see you next." She began to unzip a coin purse and he shook his head.

"I told you," he insisted. "It was fine. It was on me - you're my guest," he assured her. Katara looked at him warily.

"Dinner is on me, then."

"Hardly. Don't worry about it."

"Zuko..." Katara frowned. He shook his head, refusing to argue it any further as he continued to look out towards the water. Before she could open her mouth to insist, Zuko was on his feet. Her eyes widened as her head shot up, following him with a confused expression as he shot down the to the water. "Zuko!?" She scrambled to her feet, calling out to him and asking what was wrong. She followed his line of vision and silently swore. She could see the bobbing head start to sink beneath the waves and paled. "Hey!" she screamed down the beach. "Whose child is that!?" She tore after Zuko.

His heart was pounding as adrenaline filled him. Silently, he prayed he wasn't too late. He hadn't been watching and it was only by chance that he had turned his head at the right moment and caught sight of the child sputtering water and silently going down. The other two people with the little girl didn't seem to notice. There was no screaming. No flailing of arms. Drowning wasn't anything like it looked in the movies and if he didn't know what it looked like, he would've never noticed the little girl struggling.

How he got his shoes off before he dove into the water was a mystery to him. He recklessly swam as fast as he could towards the child. She'd already gone under water and couldn't see her head any longer. Everything around him seemed to be ignored.

Katara was screaming as she ran into the ocean. Several people dropped what they were doing and were rushing towards her. She and another man ran into the water as she yelled for Zuko.

Her eyes scanned the water. She couldn't see the child or the man anywhere. Swearing she dove into the water, squinting as she looked for any sign of the two.

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and felt her heart nearly burst as she saw Zuko swimming upwards with his arm around a little girl. Katara began to kick her feet up and broke surface before them.

"There!" she shouted as she pointed to the area she was sure they'd appear. Several others were in the water now, including three surfers ready to jump in. As soon as Zuko's head shot out of the water, they scrambled towards him.

"Take her!" he yelled as he treaded. He lifted the little girl, who was sputtering water and trembling on to one of the boards before ordering the man to take her to shore quickly. Nodding, the group began to head back, not noticing Zuko adjusting his position in the water and subsequently hitting him on the side of the head with the board.

The royal's eyes widened as he was knocked back into the water. "Zuko!" he heard Katara's frantic voice cry. Did she see him get hit with a board? How embarrassing...

He was sinking. His eyes blinked, momentarily stunned. Part of he knew he was sinking and that he had to get back to the surface. Still, he was dizzy. He hadn't expected to be hit in the head. Before he could act, he felt a hand grasp his arm and, suddenly, he was pulled up. Amber eyes rose and he made out the outline of a woman with long hair pulling him back.

"Hold on! Stay with me!" she ordered as they reached the surface. She had one arm around him and was swimming back to shore, dragging him with her. "Zuko? Answer me! Are you okay?"

"You look like a mermaid." He hoped he didn't say that outloud. For a moment, Katara broke her stroke and looked back at him as if he had gone insane.

"How hard did that board hit you?" she mumbled. As soon as they were in shallow enough water, she began to stand. Beside, her Zuko automatically tried to stand as well, though found his legs a bit shaky. Katara put his arm around her neck to help brace him.

"Dude, I'm sorry!" a voice shouted as one of the men who had been in the water came jogging towards them. Katara shot the man a glare, but Zuko winced.

"Forget it! How's the girl?" he choked out instead. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, man, her mother's with her right now. She'll be alright," the man assured him. Zuko nodded, then grimaced as his head throbbed.

"Good," he asserted as Katara lead him back to her towel. "That's good."

"Sit down," Katara said as reached their spot. She helped him down and quickly knelt beside him. She grasped his head gently and moved back his hair, searching for any visible wound. "No cut."

"I'm fine," Zuko insisted. Katara's hand moved over the area where he had been hit and nearly cried out as her fingers went over the spot.

"Where's the nearest hospital," she demanded.

"What?" He batted her hands away. "Katara, I'm fine."

"If you're going to be stubborn, I'll search for it on my phone," she grumbled. She reached over him, only to have one wet arm stop her.

"Katara, it's just a little bump," he assured her as she froze before him. "I'm fine." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Either we get you checked or I call your Uncle right now," she challenged. "He gave his number to me this morning and said to call if I needed anything."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, meeting her defiant ones daringly for a few more moments. He grit his teeth. "You wouldn't dare."

* * *

"Why didn't you call me!?" Iroh fretted as he stood in front of the two. His worried voice was easily lost in the noise of the pre-performance theater. Katara was sitting on one of the front seats in the Royal Box with Zuko beside her, holding an ice pack against his head as he took some pain relievers.

"It's nothing, Uncle," Zuko said after he swallowed some water from the bottle Katara was holding. "We went straight to the clinic and had it checked. It's just a bump and will be gone in a few days. No concussion. Nothing."

Iroh still seemed concerned. "How in the world did you get hit by a surfboard?"

"It was an accident," Katara tried to explain. "We were sitting at the beach and a girl was drowning. Zuko got up and ran into the water. When he got her, he gave her to a surfer on a board to take to shore and when the board was turned, it hit Zuko."

"I was fine - just stunned for a moment," Zuko added.

Iroh looked even more worried. "Is the girl alright?"

"Yes, Uncle. We made sure to have her go to the clinic and she was fine," Zuko insisted. He put the small bottle of pills away and reached for the ice pack. "I've got it, Katara."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he he told her. She reluctantly let him go and made sure he was holding it properly before looking down at the program on her lap.

"Well," Iroh said as he took a seat beside his nephew. "It seems that you two had an eventful day, at least. I'm happy you both are alright, though. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko sighed, not looking over as Katara held her program in front of him. "The summary is on the other side."

"Should I read it now or will that take away from the play?" she asked, curiously.

Zuko held back a snort. "Nothing you do can take away from what this troop already takes from it." Katara let out a muffled laugh and Zuko smiled as she casually leaned into him and gave him a small push.

"That's terrible!" she chided lightly. "This is supposed to be a serious play."

"Trust me, you'll think otherwise after you see the actors." She barely held back another laugh as Zuko grinned.

"Can you believe how much a box of popcorn costs?" The door to the box opened once more and Sokka walked in, holding not only a box of popcorn, but a bottle of soda and jerky. "I bet a ticket doesn't cost this much!"

"There you are," Iroh greeted as Sokka walked down the steps to get to the front row. "I was beginning to think we had lost you. Did you have any problems getting to the box?"

"Just a bit," Sokka shrugged. "But I had that ticket Ming gave us, so they let me in." As he took his seat, he noticed the other two further down the row. He smiled widely as he saw his sister. "Hey, Katar -"

"...and so we ended up going and my father ended up falling asleep."

"Uh-huh," his sister nodded as she leaned in, far closer than Sokka felt comfortable with, towards the younger royal.

"He started snoring. Mom was mortified and Azula and I were trying to hide in the back so no one would see us," Zuko concluded. Katara laughed as he chuckled and Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Iroh, sir, do you mind if we switch seats -" Before he could finish the last word, the sound of the pit orchestra below sounded, signaling the start of the play.

"Oh, it's starting!" Iroh said. "Sokka, you should take your seat now," he instructed the photographer.

The blue-eyed man glanced back at his sister, who seemed to have turned her attention to the stage. Zuko had one hand on his lap and the other on what looked like an ice pack. Neither seemed to be touching. Somewhat satisfied, Sokka hesitantly took a seat next to Iroh and turned towards the stage.

He glanced back at his sister and the prince once more. During intermission, he decided, he would switch places and sit next to his sister.

The curtains opened and music filled the theater. Sokka shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Before he realized it, he was out; however, it no longer mattered. He became engrossed in the play quickly and didn't even notice how fast the time had passed.

The curtains opened once more and the actors filed out, ready to take a bow as Sokka shot to his feet, clapping enthusiastically. "That was beautiful!" he choked out as one hand stopped to wipe the corner of his eye. "That was absolutely tragic...their love," Sokka said to no one in particular. "How she came for him...I just...bravo! Bravo!"

Iroh chuckled beside him as he clapped from his seat. "I am glad you enjoyed the play, Sokka."

"Are you kidding me? Enjoyed it?" Sokka exclaimed. "I _loved _it! I need to go buy the DVD in the lobby before they're all sold out." He said as he began to gather his things. "Hey, Katara, can you wait for me before we head back?" He looked up when he heard no answer. "Katara?" Her seat was vacant. The photographer stood up straight and looked around. "Did she step out already?" he asked, confused.

Iroh was raising from his seat and gave the man a curious look. "Sokka, did you not notice? They left during intermission."

Blue eyes shot back to the empty seat beside his sister's vacant one. "They what!?"

* * *

"Your brother was really into that play," Zuko pointed out as the car pulled up to the lobby of the resort. "He didn't even answer when we told him we were leaving."

"Sokka gets really caught up in things like that," Katara said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Chit Sang got out of the car and opened the door for Zuko. The prince stepped out and rounded the car, beating Chit Sang to Katara's door in order to open it for her. She smiled as he offered his hand to help her out. "Thank you."

"Do you have all your things?" he asked as he looked past her, back into the car.

"I think so," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder . "Do you have your pain medication?"

"In my pocket," he sighed. He closed the door and they headed for the lobby.

"Your Highness, you had dropped this in the car," the driver called behind him. Zuko and Katara both turned around and found Chit Sang holding out a small, black cased phone. "It seems you had dropped in under the seat."

Zuko's mouth nearly dropped. All of that fretting over forgetting his phone and it had just been under his seat? "But...how did it fall out of my pocket?"

"I don't know, Your Highness," Chit Sang said. "Lord Iroh instructed me to wait until I drove you back to return it."

Zuko exhaled deeply. "Of course he would." He walked back and took the phone. "Thank you, Chit Sang."

"Have a good night, Your Highness, Miss Katara."

"Goodnight, Chit Sang," Katara gave him a bow of her head before waiting for Zuko to catch up to her side. They proceeded into the lobby as Zuko fumbled with his phone.

"I don't have it for a day and I get three hundred emails," he muttered as he scrolled through. "Wonderful."

Katara chuckled. "Well, I'll let you get to work, then," she said as she headed towards the elevators.

Zuko looked up. His hand closed over his phone and he slipped it into his back pocket. "I'll walk you to your room." She looked over her shoulder and furrowed her brows.

"Are you sure? What about your three hundred emails?"

"They can wait a little longer," he said as he stopped beside her in front of the elevators. Katara bit her lips to keep from smiling and nodded.

"Alright." She pressed the arrow up button and waited. "So...you have one of the villas outside?"

"Yes, the Chrysanthemum Villa."

"It must be nice."

"It's situated in a nice area and has a great view," he said, watching the numbers on the elevator dial change. "You're welcome to come see it." Katara's eyes widened as her face heated up. "Sokka will probably take pictures of it, too, so come by with him when he does."

Right, of course. Go with Sokka when he takes pictures of it. That's what Zuko meant. It wasn't an invitation. Why in the world would he invite her to his villa? They'd only know each other for a little over twenty-four hours.

Yet, she found herself somewhat disappointed. She couldn't fight off the blush and averted his eyes as the elevator doors opened. "I'll ask him what his schedule is," she answered as they walked in.

"If it's a bother," Zuko pointed as Katara stood by the panel to pressed her floor number. "You're welcome by anytime."

She nearly missed the button. Katara quickly straightened herself and nodded. "Thank you." The doors closed and Katara remained rooted in her corner, away from the only other person in the elevator. Zuko stood across from her, standing near the center of the elevator with his arms in front of him, watching the elevator numbers increase as they rode up in silence. She wondered if she was the only one who felt awkward.

A small 'ding' rang through the small room as they reached the eighth floor. The doors opened to a foyer space. Katara walked to the door on the left and slid her keycard through the reader, waiting to hear the door unlock before pushing it open.

"Well, thank you for the pleasant day," Zuko bid her formally as he lingered a step behind her and gave her a bow of his head.

"No, I should be thanking you," Katara insisted as she shoved her bag through the door and remained outside of it. She gave him a bow of her own. "I had a great time. You didn't have to go everywhere with me. You're a busy man."

"I'm useless without my phone," he admitted as he stood up straight. "I hope you didn't mind the company."

Katara's shoulder slumped down, looking at him as if asking why he'd say such a thing. "Zuko, I had a great time and you are wonderful company. You even put up with my souvenir shopping," she pointed out, earning her a small smile. She hoped she didn't look too hopeful. "I'd be happy if we can do it again."

He looked surprised. He was certain he was a bore and nothing really went as planned that day. It was a miracle he didn't get a concussion to top it all off. "Really? Again?"

She quickly lifted her hands. "But I know you're busy," she assured him. "So please don't feel pressured." She offered him a reassuring look. "I still have my guide book."

Zuko stared at her for just a moment longer. He opened his mouth, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. Katara waited as he stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish when no words came out. After a few moments, she stepped forward to try to shake him out of his stupor, but was stopped when he finally spoke.

"Would you like to go snorkeling tomorrow?" This time, Katara looked surprised. She moved her head back and blinked as his somewhat nervous sounding words settled.

"Aren't you busy?" she asked carefully, almost hesitant to remind him, lest he retract his offer. She glanced down at his pants for a moment, remembering his phone. She could hear her heart beating frantically in her ears. "You have three hundred emails."

Zuko never took his eyes off her as his expression softened. "They can wait a little longer," he repeated.

Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. "Okay," she said. "Tomorrow, morning?"

He smiled at her as he took a step back. "I'll meet you in the lobby," he agreed. He moved towards the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened immediately and he looked back at her. "Goodnight, Katara."

One hand rose and dumbly gave him a way back. "Goodnight." He stepped into the elevator and pressed another button before giving her one last, intent smile and bowing his head low, so she wouldn't see the unbecoming, elated expression on his face. The doors closed between them and Katara's hand flew to her mouth.

She slipped back into her room and slammed the door shut, leaning back against it as she sank to the floor. Her heart slammed against her chest as she cupped her burning face with her hands. She could not stop smiling.

* * *

The man's hair was graying, but he paid it no mind. As far as he was concerned, he was still in good health. After all, since the heart attack, not only had the royal doctors been monitoring his health, but so had everyone around him. He took a sip of the tea his brother had sent him as he sat in bed with a laptop on a small tray over his lap.

He heard the door to the cabin bathroom open and a woman, just a year or two younger than he, stepped out, rubbing her still jet black hair with a towel.

"Your tea is getting cold," he pointed out coolly as he looked over some messages. "You were in that bathroom for quite some time."

She shot him a small, incredulous look. "I would've been out sooner if someone didn't insist on joining me in the shower and taking up my time," she pointed out. He smirked as looked over the top of his screen.

"You make it very difficult to resist, my dear Ursa," he said as he lifted his cup to her. "Although, we could've stopped after the first time. I'm not as young as I used to be," he smirked. The Fire Nation princess blushed and tossed her towel onto the back of a chair as she passed. "I received a message from Iroh. He wants to make sure that we'll be there with the resort opens."

"Of course!" Ursa said as she opened her closet. Their room on her husband's royal cruiser was smaller than their bedroom at the palace, but it was spacious enough for a full, walk in closet. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She rummaged through her clothes. "Remind me to send a note to Azula to make sure she'll be there. Zuko should've already arrived, though."

"Um-hmm," Ozai mumbled as he took another sip of his tea and began to check the news sites. He scrolled through the page before coming to a stop and nearly choking on his tea.

"Ozai!?" Ursa called out as she darted out of the closet, still in her robe. "What's wrong!? Is it your heart!?" she gasped, panicking as she rushed to her husband's side.

Ozai shook his head and was wiping the dribbling tea off the corners of his lips . He pointed to his screen. "Ursa, did you know about this!?"

* * *

He heard a familiar mechanical voice coming from somewhere, repeating the name of the caller over and over. Zuko lifted his head and squinted. He could see his phone still connected to its charger on the nightstand furthest from him. Scowling, he turned his head in the other direction and tried to ignore it.

"Azula calling. Azula calling," his phone repeated. He rolled over and tried to cover his head with his pillow. "Azula calling. Azula calling."

"Damn it!" He sat up in bed and tossed his pillow to the side before reaching for the device. He slid his finger across the screen and and growled. "What!?"

"I knew you'd pick up eventually," a smooth, knowing voice replied. "Good morning to you, too, Zuzu."

He hunched forward and ran his hand down his face. "What do you want, Azula?" he asked tiredly as one hand checked the slight lump on his head. It still hurt when he pressed it, but at least it wasn't throbbing or as prominent as the night before.

"Have you seen today's paper?" his sister asked. He furrowed his brows.

"What? No, I just woke up," he growled. "Why would I have seen the paper?"

"I suggest you pick up the Fire Nation Today," Azula instructed. Her brother slid his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, walking across the hardwood floor, through the multi-roomed villa, to get to the front door. "I think you'll find something of interest there."

"Give me a moment," he told her as he headed to the door. "I'm having that delivered to my room in the mornings." He yawned and opened his door. As expected, a folded copy of the newspaper was on his doorstep. He swept down and picked it up before bringing it inside and closing the door. Lazily, he pinned his phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened up the paper. "_Trade negotiations between the Southern Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation have been completed and agreements have been made. _ Yes, Azula, I know that. I signed off on the documents myself."

"Oh no, it's not that," Azula corrected him. "Although, excellent work on the negotiations. I'm actually talking about the interesting matter on page two."

Zuko sounded exasperated as he opened the newspaper. "What are you -"

She heard him take a in a sharp breath and smiled, almost picturing the shock on his face as he saw the black and white photo of him with his arm around a woman's shoulder, being helped out of the ocean. The headline above it made him stop in his tracks: "Prince Zuko Saved By Lover in Ember Island".

The blood seemed to drain from his face.

"As your only sibling, I'm a bit hurt that you wouldn't share such news with me," Azula purred from the other end. "Why didn't you tell me you had a new girlfriend?"

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you very much for reading! It doesn't seem like there are many questions, but yes, this will be one story. I hope it's all making sense so far. If it does get confusing, please don't hesitate to message me so I can answer. Today's theme was "euphoria", which I tried to capture with their reactions at the end.

Tomorrow, I'll try to have a chapter up by late that night. Thank you very much for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Voices_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The screen on her phone illuminated once more and according to the digital clock on it, she had last checked two minutes ago. Katara lowered the hand clutching the phone on to her lap and leaned back against the soft cushions of the sofas in the resort's lobby. He had said _in the morning_ and she was there,_ in the morning_.

Granted, they never actually agreed on a set time. Perhaps it would've been the logical thing to do; to follow up with agreeing to meet in the morning with an actual time, but last night, she could barely tell him goodnight without exploding in giddiness. As soon as Zuko had left, she had retreated to her room and couldn't even stand. She was suddenly nervous, shaking, yet unable to stop smiling.

It had taken her another few minutes to get off the floor and get ready for bed, but all she had been able to think about was the next day with the prince. It wasn't a date, she reminded herself. He probably only wanted to make up for a day of nearly drowning and failing to go surfing, but that didn't stop her heart from racing when he smiled.

She groaned and leaned forward, cupping her heated face in her hands. What was wrong with her? She was an adult. It wasn't as if she'd never been asked out before. Never by a royal, but still. She had been asked out by other men. After spending a day with him, Zuko was still just another man - nothing special. She enjoyed her time with him. There was usually a comfortable air around them. Even when they argued or complained, not once did he want to leave. Neither did she. He was, despite her first impression of him, a rather nice man.

Katara looked at her phone once more. But if he were so nice, why hadn't he shown up yet? It was almost 10:30 AM. It hardly counted as 'morning' any more. She pursed her lips and looked around the lobby again. Several heads turned away as she caught their eyes and Katara furrowed her brows.

Was it that odd for her to be sitting alone, waiting in the lobby? Was it because she had been waiting there for quite some time already and was starting to look pathetic? She looked down at the canvas bag by her feet. A small coin purse with enough money to rent both their gear was inside, along with a waterproof camera, a maxi dress to change into in case they went to get dinner afterwards, and two towels.

She had hastily put it together that morning, before she went downstairs for breakfast. Part of her had hoped to see him, but saw neither him nor Iroh at the breakfast buffet. Katara checked her phone. Had he overslept?

"That _does_ look like her," she heard a voice whisper behind her. She turned around and the two elderly women who were talking quickly diverted their eyes.

Katara narrowed hers. Now that she thought about it, people had been looking at her since breakfast. She stood up and grabbed the straps of her bag, intent to go to the reception and have them call Zuko's villa, when Sokka's voice called out to her.

"I thought you were going snorkeling," the photographer furrowed his brows as he reached his sister. His camera was hanging on a strap around his neck, the lens pointed downward as another bag was slung across his body, holding additional gear. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just getting ready to leave," she answered delicately. After Sokka had returned to the suite and pounded on her door, asking if she was alright and why she left earlier with Zuko, he had told her to be wary of the man. It seemed that Sokka was still under the impression from the first meeting, that Zuko had tried to pick her up immediately. Explaining that wasn't the case would be pointless with her brother, and she had insisted that she would be fine. Then, she also decided to omit the fact that she would be going out with Zuko again. "What about you?" she asked. "I thought the official photo-taking didn't start until the end of the week."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "They don't, but I'd like to take some practice shots. It's one thing seeing it with my eyes, but another seeing it behind a lens. I'm doing some experimental work today, but if there's anything I particularly like, I wanted to throw it past Iroh."

Katara nodded "Sounds good. Where is he, anyway? I didn't seem him at breakfast."

Sokka furrowed his brows. "He was supposed to go with me to the Jasmine Dragon today, too, but Qin Li stopped by to say that he had to cancel."

His sister frowned and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"I don't think it's him," Sokka said. "Qin Li said something about his nephew." The woman froze. Iroh had to cancel on something because of _Zuko_? Sokka noticed his sister's expression become petrified and he took a step closer, extending his hand to place on her shoulder. "Katara, are you -?"

"I have to go!" she brushed his arm aside and darted past him.

"Katara!" Sokka called out as he watched his sister run back through the resort.

"I just have to check on something!" her fleeting voice trailed off as she rounded a corner. Sokka took a step to go after her.

"Mr. Sokka," a voice said behind him. "The Jasmine Dragon is ready for you." The brunette looked confused as one of the hostesses from the tea shop bowed, but nodded. He glanced back in the direction where his sister had gone and let out a heavy breath. He turned back to the woman and returned the bow. "Thanks."

Dubiously, he followed the hostess, leaving his sister to run off on her own. When she couldn't hear him calling after her, she hoped that he had decided not to follow and continue with his work instead. The last thing she needed was him asking why she was so worried about Zuko.

Under normal circumstances, of course she would be concerned about someone she had spent the day with the day before. However, the anxiety she felt seemed far stronger than she thought it would. The worst case scenario that hit her was that the bump on the head was more serious than they thought and that he'd slipped into a coma or had internal brain injuries or worse.

Katara felt her heart tighten in her chest as she rushed out of the resort doors and headed towards the villas outside. She grit her teeth and shook her head, refusing to think that 'or worse' had actually happened. Zuko was fine, she kept telling herself. It probably wasn't anything serious. However, if it wasn't serious, why hadn't he shown up that morning?

She saw the first of the private villas and found several guards standing outside the doors. Iroh must've been inside. She saw the name of the villa on a sign and felt her stomach sink. Why was Iroh at the Chrysanthemum Villa? Wasn't that Zuko's? What was so serious that had caused Iroh to go see to his nephew?

"Good morning, Miss Katara," one of the guards greeted as she tried to slow down upon reaching the front steps.

"Good morning," she rushed, almost breathlessly. "Is Zuko okay?"

Iroh's head body guard, who had directed her into the Jasmine Dragon the other day, cocked his head to the side and looked at her curiously. "His Highness, Prince Zuko is well, Miss Katara," he assured her. She closed her eyes and let out a relieved breath as she pressed her hand against her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"I've got it under control. I've already called and am having them deal with the FNT. There is no need to - yes, I'm fine!" Katara recognized his voice easily and looked past the guard, towards the open door leading into the villa. Inside, she could see someone pacing in the living area. She stepped around the guards and rushed in before they could move to stop her.

"Zuko!" At the sound of her voice, the man walking across the room turned around. His red face instantly paled as he saw her. Katara stumbled to a stop. He clearly wasn't expecting her. The man was barefoot, shirtless, and still in what seemed to be red flannel sleep pants. His expression was worn and his hair fell messily around his head.

Zuko gripped his phone tightly against his ear. Her face was filled with worry. She was flushed and looked like she had run all the way there. "I have to go," he said in a low voice as his eyes never broke from Katara's. She was probably furious. He quickly turned back to the phone and glared. "Later!" he barked as someone tried to prolong the conversation. "I said I have to go!"

Katara jerked her head back, surprised at his outburst. Was he mad? Why was he mad?

"Katara, are you alright?" a gentle voice asked from her right. She turned her head and noticed the old man who had been sitting on the sofa. Iroh was standing to welcome her as Katara turned to him and reached for his extended hands.

"I was waiting for Zuko in the lobby, but he was late. When Sokka came by, he told me that you had cancelled on him because something was wrong with Zuko," Katara said in a shaky voice. "I thought it was from the hit he got yesterday and..." _I was so worried._

Iroh looked surprised for a moment before he grasped Katara's hands and gave them a squeeze. He looked at her apologetically. "I did not know you had plans with him today," he told her. Had he known, he would've sent someone to let her know. "But it is nothing like that. Zuko -"

"Katara." She turned around and took a step back as Zuko bowed. "I beg your forgiveness. I never meant to get you involved like this. I should've been more careful and I am deeply sorry."

She looked at him, confused. Was he apologizing for not coming? "Zuko, are you -"

"It was my fault! I'm sorry," Zuko continued, not moving from his bow. Katara stepped away from Iroh and moved towards the younger royal. She extended her hand and placed one on his shoulder, urging up up.

Hesitantly, Zuko lifted his head, afraid of her reaction. His eyes met worried ones as he felt her fingertips move over the lump carefully. "Are you alright?" He wondered why she wasn't angry. Nervously, he drew his head back, unsure how to answer. Katara furrowed her brows more so and swept her fingers beneath his hair. "Zuko, are you alright? Does it hurt? Have you been taking your medicine?" she persisted. He wasn't answering. Katara crinkled her eyes. "Do you need to go back to the clinic?" she asked, her voice sounding more worried by the moment.

He didn't understand. Quietly, he lifted one arm and brushed her hand away. "I'm fine," he told her. He took a step back, putting some distance between them. Did she not know? "Katara," he began carefully. "Have you see the newspaper?"

She looked even more confused as she shook her head. A look of panic filled Zuko's face. She didn't even know! How could he tell her? How _should_ he tell her? He looked over her shoulder, back at his uncle for help.

Iroh bent down and picked up a page from the newspaper strewn across the low coffee table. "Katara," he called out. She looked over her shoulder as Iroh beckoned her forward. "Perhaps you should take a look at this."

She looked from Iroh to Zuko and back before moving away from the prince and towards the old Fire Lord. Iroh held out the newspaper for her to take and she carefully grasped it.

Zuko stood in his place, unable to move as he watched Katara grasp the newspaper tightly and bring it closer to her face, unable to believe what she was reading. Her eyes were wide as her hands clenched the material. He could see her eyes moving across the text as she inhaled a sharp breath.

She began to shake her head. "What...," she choked out as she fell back against a chair. She looked up at Iroh. "What is this?" She turned her head towards Zuko, almost demanding an answer. "What's going on?"

Zuko couldn't meet her gaze. Iroh moved towards his nephew. "It seems that Zuko was identified yesterday, while on your outing. Typically, we royals have come to this island for years and so we are familiar and let our guard down. It was an oversight," the old man explained. "Someone saw you two together and made their own assumptions."

Zuko grit his teeth and tightened his hands at his side. He walked past his uncle and knelt down beside Katara, lowering his head shamefully. "This is my fault, Katara. I'm so sorry. I never meant to get you involved," he pleaded as he lifted his head. "I'm doing all I can to have the paper retract the article. I've called the family's PR department to contact the paper and issue a statement correcting it. They're working on it as we speak!"

His eyes searched her face for some sort of reaction, only to find her staring the paper on her lap, dumbfounded. "I...I thought you were just apologizing," she mumbled as her eyes moved to meet his. "Because you didn't show up."

Zuko briefly wondered what she was talking about before his eyes widened. A feeling of disgust filled his body as he grit his teeth. They were supposed to go snorkeling. She had probably been waiting in the lobby for... He glanced down at the phone still clutched in his hands and felt sick. She had been waiting for _hours_. He lowered his head shamefully once more, but his eyes lingered on the hands on her lap.

Part of him wanted to take them in his. To kiss the back of her brown hands and beg for her forgiveness. He looked away. She would probably slap him and he'd welcome it for the trouble he was causing her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once more. "I've been so busy, I haven't been thinking clearly. I was up since dawn putting in calls. My sister called me and told me about the article. I've been trying to get ahold of Ty Lee from the Royal Public Relations office since then to try to fix this."

She nodded, but said nothing. Zuko grit his teeth once more, wishing she would tell him something. If she was mad, if she hated him and never wanted to see him again - something!

"Zuko, why don't you go and get Katara some tea," his uncle said behind him. "This is quite an issue and she should be able to take her time and let it sink in."

Not knowing what else to do, Zuko nodded and rose to his feet. He shuffled past his uncle, to his kitchen to reheat the hot water and prepare the tea his uncle had stocked. Iroh turned back to the woman sympathetically. How was one to react when they suddenly found themselves in the national newspaper, accused of being a royal family member's girlfriend?

He took the seat next to her. "I am sorry, as well," Iroh told her solemnly. She lifted her head to look at him with a confused expression. "This is my fault," he explained. "I was the one who insisted you two go to town together. I had neglected to think about what might be construed."

Katara shook her head and looked away. "I didn't think about it either. He was just showing me around. That was all."

"He has been very worried about how this would affect you," Iroh said. "Since his sister called, he's been up making phone calls and yelling." The old man shook his head. "He is a royal. He is used to the attention, but while he may dislike it, he has grown accustomed to it. You, however, shouldn't have been dragged into this. You are an innocent by-stander and he's afraid this will hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Katara asked, squinting her eyes. "It's just a mistake. He said people are going to try to correct and retract it, aren't they?"

"Yes, however, once it is out in the news, just because the news retracts and issues a statement doesn't mean people will automatically accept them. People will still talk, Katara," Iroh explained. "It is, unfortunately, the nature of such gossip. A young, attractive tourist seen on the beach, in close contact with a Fire Nation Prince - it is, as they say, tabloid fodder. Once they find out who you are, they may not stop to find out more about you until they are satisfied."

"I have nothing to hide," Katara frowned. "And Zuko and I weren't doing anything wrong. They're the ones who made the mistake!"

"But that doesn't mean that you will not face the consequences of a public relationship," Iroh pointed out. "Mistake or not. It is of concern to me, Katara, as I've seen how upsetting it can be to an unready party. My son, Lu Ten, faced such issues. A good friend of his had her ex-boyfriends interviewed because the media thought she was a potential wife!"

Katara's face dropped. Immediately, she thought about the man she had left behind in Ba Sing Se and having him be interviewed. She could already see Jet playing the victim; that she must've been seeing Zuko while they were together. The thought angered her. Zuko didn't deserve to be labeled as 'the man she was cheating with'!

"If I were given the choice between him and an ex-boyfriend," Katara said with a scowl. "I would rather go out with Zuko. At least he's concerned about how this affects me." Jet would would probably relish the attention more than anything.

Behind her, the said man stood at the threshold of the kitchen, clutching a tray of tea so tightly, his hands had turned white. Iroh looked over Katara's shoulders subtly and when she noticed, she turned her head. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing there with all of his bare upper body practically red.

"The...the tea's ready," he swallowed as he diverted his eyes from Katara and proceeded into the room.

Katara quickly turned away. "That's just an example, of course. Zuko is at least considerate enough to try to fix this," she rambled, looking anywhere but at the man placing the tea tray on the table. "And I respect that and appreciate it, as compared to my previous boyfriend."

Zuko nodded as he knelt down and poured some tea into her cup. It was just an example, he told himself. It didn't mean that she showed the same sort of interest in him that he seemed to have for her. He had yet to grasp that himself. "I'm glad you have faith in me." He was able to speak without faltering. "As I said, I'll continue to stay on top of you - this! On top of _this_!" He nearly slammed the teapot back into its spot as he lowered his head and silently wished this was all a concussion induced dream. Katara bit her lip and looked away again. "I mean to say that I'll continue to follow up with our PR people until this is settled."

"Thank you," she tried to tell him without directly addressing him. "I appreciate your correcting this." He nodded absentmindedly as he offered her a cup. She took it, focusing on his hands instead of his face as she did. "It is troubling you, too, I imagine."

"Yes," he paused. "No," he corrected quickly. Katara took a sip of her tea as Zuko stood up and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "It is troubling in that it is troubling you," he asserted as he took a seat across from her. "I'm used to the media, to an extent, and in the nature of my work, most journalists are limited in what can be photographed and reported. Plus, they've followed me around my entire life. You, however...this is prying into your personal life and...it's just...people will talk," he concluded lamely.

"The media will probably acknowledge that they won't be able to get much from Zuko, but there will be those who will try to take advantage of you to find out," Iroh clarified. "What you are to Zuko and the like."

Katara shook her head. "But I'm not anything to Zuko!" she exclaimed as she lowered her cup. She shrank back in her seat. "I mean...we're just friends." She looked away and across from her, Zuko looked almost saddened by her statement. He moved his eyes back to his uncle questioningly.

The old man was rubbing his beard as he remained in his seat. "The media will be combing the island in the matter of hours to see if they can catch sight of you two again. This will be problematic for Katara. She won't be able to take a walk by herself without some overzealous reporter trying to get hold of her."

"That's an exaggeration...," she began to contest, but quickly remembered the looks she had gotten while she had been waiting in the lobby. The news explained everything now and she had already received looks in the lobby, what more outside? Still, she refused to believe it. "The photo wasn't very clear. Most people probably won't recognize me."

"Where is my sister!?" a voice suddenly shrieked from outside. Katara lowered her tea cup once more and looked over her shoulder. Past the door, on the front steps, Qin Li was holding back a raging photographer waving a crumpled newspaper in one hand.

"Mr. Sokka," the bodyguard urged as he easily held him back. "Please calm down!" Zuko had forgotten about her brother. He rose from his seat.

"Release me, Qin Li!" Sokka demanded. "How would you feel if your baby sister was in the papers with some guy who was taking advantage of her!" Zuko felt the corner of his eye twitch at the statement.

"I'll speak to Sokka," Iroh said as he rose. "And try to explain the situation to him," he said as he walked around Katara. "I'll leave you two to discuss a course of action." The former Fire Lord called for Qin Li to bring Sokka with them to his villa, despite the vocal protests of the said man.

Katara remained seated in Zuko's village, still avoiding his eyes as he sat across from her. The sound of Sokka's yelling faded and she took another sip of her tea. "It's good," she piped, wincing at how forced it sounded.

"Would you like some more?" Zuko automatically asked, reaching for the tea pot.

"No!" she insisted. "I'm good!"

He nodded and lowered his arm. "Katara, I am _very _sorry about this," he repeated once more.

She shook her head. "It'll pass," she said, hopefully. "Don't worry about it."

He nodded numbly. "I was speaking to my father when you arrived," he began carefully. "It seems he heard the news, too."

"Is he upset?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Will you be here for the resort and Jasmine Dragon's opening?" he asked instead. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because my father will be here," Zuko explained. "And he'd like to speak to you." Fear seemed to fill her eyes. Suddenly, it got more serious than she thought.

"Didn't you tell him it was a mistake?" she choked out.

"I tried!" Zuko insisted. "But he doesn't believe me, and my sister," he growled, rather irritated. "Isn't helping the matter, either!"

Katara put down the tea cup and shot to her feet. "What am I supposed to talk to your father about?" she choked out. She looked visibly upset as she circled her seat. Strangers she could understand. Reporters, too, but his father? She'd seen Prince Ozai in the news and he was an intimidating man. What would he have to say about a woman his son just met and thought was his new significant other?

"I don't know, he says he just wants to talk to you," Zuko told her.

"And you didn't tell him 'no'?" Katara asked. He looked at a loss of how to answer and she shook her head. She bent down and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder once more.

"Katara," Zuko rose to his feet. "Wait -"

"I need to clear my head!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Zuko closed his eyes and fell back at his seat. He took a deep breath and reached into the pocket of his pants to retrieve a phone.

He slid his finger across the screen. "Call Father."

* * *

Katara adjusted her sunglasses and patted the back of the tight bun at the base of her head, just to make sure it was still in place. With her hair up, she didn't resemble herself in the photo as much and hoped that it would help to lessen any possibly recognition. She had managed to to get on the shuttle to town without much notice and quickly took a seat towards the back.

She was sure that the people on the island probably wouldn't recognize her. For the most part, there was nothing outstanding about her. She was as average as any other normal Water Tribe tourist - and she had seen a few the other day. In addition, she was by herself. Without Zuko, the obvious marker to confirming that she was indeed the 'girlfriend' in the newspaper, she doubted most people would even do a double take.

As they reached the town, Katara dug through her bag for her guide book and quickly thumbed through to find the section on snorkeling. She dog-earred a page as the shuttle stopped at the main plaza and filed out of along with several other guests.

She adjusted her hat slightly and made her way down the street. She tried to focus on getting herself to one of the spots listed in her guide book, but couldn't help but notice the glances sent her way.

_"You're imagining things,"_ she mumbled to herself. She kept her eyes ahead of her as she walked down the steps to the beach.

She noticed the man who stood up straight as soon as she reached the sand. Silently, she hoped he wasn't walking to her and tried to quicken her speed, pretending to ignore him.

"Excuse me, Miss!" She silently swore. "Miss! Can I have a moment of your time?"

If she continued on, he might've gotten the wrong idea, so she turned around and gave him a small acknowledging nod of her head. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, Miss," he greeted, smiling earnestly as he reached her. "I couldn't help but notice, but aren't you the woman who was with Prince Zuko yesterday? I saw your picture in the paper. I was wondering if you can give us your name -"

She immediately shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you've made a mistake. I'm afraid I don't know Prince Zuko," she stated flatly.

The black-haired man furrowed his brows. "Are you sure, you look very much like the woman in the photograph, see?" He pulled out a paper from under his arm and showed her the picture. Katara played along and glanced over at it.

She shook her head once more. "Sorry," she asserted. "My hair's not that long. I'm just traveling from the Earth Kingdom on vacation. I'm not with any prince."

The man looked confused. "Really?"

"Sorry," Katara shrugged as she stepped back.

The man remained standing in his place, but watched her carefully as she walked away. He narrowed his eyes.

"Zhao," a voice said behind him as a thinner, younger man approached him. He held a camera in his hand and was examining the photo he had taken. "Are you sure that's her?"

The reporter nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "I was watching them both almost all of yesterday."

"She looks like the prince's girlfriend," the other man said as he showed Zhao the photo. "But if she is, it's odd that she's here unaccompanied. I'd think that Prince Zuko's girlfriend would at least have someone with her at the beach."

"Unless she's going incognito," Zhao pointed out. He motioned for the photographer to follow him. "Come on. I don't want to lose her."

"What if that's not her -"

"It's her, Malu," Zhao asserted with a glare. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Great," Zuko let out a heavy breath and seemed to feel a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Well?" Iroh asked behind him. "What did she say?"

Zuko hung up and turned around to face his uncle. "Ty Lee says the Fire Nation Today will retract the article in tomorrow's edition."

"That's good."

"Yes, but I'm still worried about her," Zuko admitted. He put his phone in his pocket and wandered into the villa kitchen to get something to drink. Iroh followed after him. "People will still be curious and I'm worried that she'll be hassled."

"I am already taking care of that," Iroh assured him. "Ming is shadowing Katara today. If anyone starts to harass Katara, Ming will step in." Zuko took a bottle of coconut water out of the fridge and nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle, but I still can't help but be concerned."

"I noticed," Iroh mused, smiling slightly. "All you've talked about today is Katara."

"How can I not?" his nephew frowned as he held the bottle from his mouth. "It's my fault she's in this situation. I wasn't careful and paying attention to my surroundings. Now Katara's getting unwanted attention. She may be even harassed and she doesn't deserve that."

Iroh raised a brow as Zuko drowned back half the chilled bottle. He looked at his nephew curiously as he took a step forward. "Zuko, did anything happen between you two yesterday?"

The younger royal nearly choked. He shook his head wildly and reached for a paper towel to wipe the coconut water from his face. "No!" he nearly shouted as he looked at his uncle, as if the old man had gone mad. "Nothing serious happened. We just argued a bit, she dragged me through town, she ate my dessert, and then she blackmailed me into going to a clinic...," he trailed off as his face softened. His voice had gone from loud and irritated to calm and nostalgic in seconds at the memory. She had sat with him as the doctor checked his lump and she had been the one to ask all the questions and demand he be given pain medicine. Then, she had bought him an ice pack, some ice, and held it in place when he refused.

Iroh watched as his nephew's face turned thoughtful and felt his heart ache just a little for the younger man. Iroh smiled intently. "You know, you are not doing anyone any favors by denying yourself what makes you happy, my nephew," he told him gently.

Zuko blinked and shook his head. He quickly placed a serious look on his face. "Uncle, you're mistaken," Zuko insisted. "If anything we are just friends. Nothing more."

"Yet."

"Uncle," Zuko frowned. "Need I remind you that Katara's ex-boyfriend had just broken up with her? And in a horrible way? Getting involved with another man so soon is probably the last thing on her mind after what that jerk did to her. I can't blame her for being angry about it either," Zuko seethed. "Someone like her...she's too good for that guy. Katara's..." He looked away and lowered his arms, defeated. Only one word could come to mind to describe her. "Wonderful."

For a moment, Iroh felt as if he were looking back at his younger brother, years earlier after the arrogant second prince had come back from the theater with their mother. They had the chance to meet some of the performers at a lavish after party their mother's friend had thrown and Ozai met the young woman who had been playing the Dragon Empress.

"_She yelled at me,"_ Ozai had told him as he lay on the ground, beaten due to distraction in a sparring match with his brother. He had been suspiciously unperturbed that he lost. "That woman..." It started off as an complaint and Iroh had initially thought it would be. "_That _Ursa _is...,"_ Ozai had spat out. Then, Iroh had watched his brother's usually serious, scowling face soften into a thoughtful look. "_Wonderful."_

Before Iroh could answer his nephew, a voice came from the living area. "Lord Iroh!" Qin Li called as footsteps could be heard approaching. "Lord Iroh, it is time for your dinner with retired Admiral Liang!"

"I'll be out in a moment, Qin Li!" Iroh called from the kitchen. He looked at Zuko and gave him a nod. "I know she is, Zuko," he told the prince as Zuko had his back to him, placing his bottle into the recycling bin. Iroh smiled. "That is why I invited her."

Zuko stopped. He turned around to ask what his uncle meant by that, only to find that the former Fire Lord was no longer in the room. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He hadn't heard any footsteps leave. "How does he do that at his age?"

Shaking his head, Zuko wandered to the back door and pushed it open. He stepped out into the back porch of the villa and looked out towards the water. He needed a little quiet time after the chaos of that day. As the sun began to set, the light hit the ocean at an angle and suddenly, the waters turned a beautiful, royal blue. And this thoughts went back to _her_.

Suddenly, he turned around. Zuko marched back into the villa and grabbed his wallet and key card. Shoving them into his pocket, he rushed out and headed for the lobby to call for a taxi.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure she was alright. Zuko reached the lobby and was stopped before he could get to the reception desk.

"Your Highness," a deep voice greeted. He turned around and saw Chit Sang bowing his head towards him. As he stood up straight he motioned to the front doors; towards his vehicle parked in front of them. "I've been waiting."

Zuko paused for a moment before nodding and walking towards the door. "Chit Sang," he ordered. "Take me to town."

* * *

She'd have to mark this spot on in her guidebook. While the particular beach she was walking from was a good fifteen minute walk from the entrance, at the very edge of town, it was far better than the last two spots she had tried. She'd only regretted that it was the last of the locations she was trying for that day.

Katara let out a heavy sigh and slung her flippers, mask, and snorkel over her right shoulder as she walked down the wood planked path, back to the entrance. The only way to get to that beach and the reefs and fish it held was to walk down the path and she had to time her leave just before sunset, else she'd be stuck walking back in the dark.

She wished she had brought her flashlight with her. Her flip flops sounded against the walkway as she paced herself behind two women who had been bodyboarding. Normally, she would've just passed them, but she was drained.

Aside from spending the day walking and snorkeling, she was tired of hearing about 'the prince's girlfriend'. It must've been because the story started on that island and so most speculated that they were still there. It seemed to have been the number one topic no matter where she went and Katara couldn't help but seem to always pick up what people were saying about it.

The topic was the same, but the reactions were different. There were those who didn't seem to care that the prince was seeing someone. There were those who didn't like the idea that their prince was dating a foreigner. Although, to Katara, she didn't think it mattered much. Others speculated how it would be with a Water Tribe woman as a princess and wondered if she was commoner. A few even refused to believe that it was true and that the prince was no longer single.

Katara wasn't sure how to take that.

Just as she picked out people's voices talking about her, albeit without their knowledge, she had also noticed the looks she received. More than a few times, people had looked at her longer than normal. She'd even caught a few whispering and pointing her out to others.

"_Think that's her?"_

"_No, why would she be alone?" _

That's how the conversations usually ended up. If she was the prince's girlfriend, wouldn't he have gone with her? The more colorful dismissals of her identity included her hair color, length, body shape, and even how the woman in the photo looked prettier.

Katara never realized how tiring it was to be the subject of such gossip and to have eyes follow her everywhere. Her only escape had been to the water, and even there she had been distracted.

Zuko had to deal with this his entire life and, while he had a certain degree of being accustomed to it, it didn't mean it didn't still wear him down. He had looked tired when she had seen him and was clearly upset about it. More so that she was.

If it had been something else, like "Prince nearly drowns; saved by tourist", she wouldn't have cared. Of course, then, she would be hailed as a hero, not as a possible princess. Her heart and head had ached a few times, because as surprising as it was, what seemed to really bother her was that the article wasn't true. It was surprising and she had been shocked to find herself in the national newspaper for another country, but the _idea_ wasn't bad.

But what if the article was true? What if the only issue was that it was exposed before they were ready to let everyone know? Would Zuko be embarrassed to have her as a girlfriend? From the short time she had spent with him the day before, she honestly couldn't say that it wasn't an appealing position to be in.

"What are you thinking about, Katara," she grumbled to herself as she quickened her speed. It was still another few minutes walk to the main plaza once she got to the entrance. Zuko was just being nice.

She lowered her head and tried to think about something else as she prepared to walk around the two girls in front of her.

"I heard that she's a guest of Lord Iroh's."

"Think that's how they know each other?"

"Probably. Disappointed?"

Katara closed her eyes and let out a low breath. She didn't need to hear this. Again.

"It's not like I had a chance to begin with," one of the girls snorted. "He's royalty!"

"Still, I'm disappointed."

"Didn't you have a poster of him in your room?" Katara bit her lips to keep from laughing out loud. They made posters of Zuko? Did he know? She'd have to mention it the next time she saw him. Her grin fell, recalling how she left. She'd have to apologize for that. He had been trying so hard to fix things and she wasn't helping.

"He was so much hotter before the accident. Now he has that scar over his eye," one of the girls answered. "He's definitely not as good-looking as the Fire Lord."

Katara disagreed. Even when Fire Lord Lu Ten was younger, he wasn't as attractive as Zuko. Scar or no scar. Hadn't these girls ever seen him smile? He had such a nice smile... She felt her heart jump at the memory and tried to quell her blush.

"Anyway, I thought the prince was still with Countess-what's-her-name? The skinny one who was always with Princess Azula." Katara lifted her head. Zuko was with a Countess?

"They broke up ages ago, but yeah, I get what you mean. I thought they were going to get married. I mean, she's nobility, she's pretty, she's smart and went to law school at the Royal University," the other girl replied as they reached the office at the start of the walkway. "She seems like a better match than his girlfriend now."

Katara slammed her rented snorkel gear on the wooden counter top of the office window, making a young man inside jump with surprise. The two girls who had been walking in front of her sucked in sharp breaths as they saw the woman stand beside them and then paled as they recognized her.

"I'd like to turn these in and pick up my bag," Katara said as she handed the attendant a plastic key card with a safety pin. The boy nodded and began to look through a record log to sign her out.

He quickly found her name, initialed beside it, and went to get her things. Katara didn't say anything or look towards the other two women. As the attendant placed the canvas bag on the counter, Katara reached for it. "Here you go, mam."

"Thanks." She placed some money in a little tip jar and walked past the girls without a word. She could still feel their eyes on her as she walked to a bench to take out her maxi dress and shove it over her dried swim suit before heading back to town.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the girls let out a relieved sigh. "Think that was her?"

"Excuse me," the attendant looked past them, to a middle-aged man accompanied by a younger man with a camera around his neck. "Would you happen to know that woman's name?" he asked. "She had left something on the beach and we'd like to return it."

"Oh, sure," the attendant flipped through his log once more and trailed his finger down the record sheets. Zhao looked over his shoulder and gave Malu a knowing smile. "Uh...first initial is K...but her last name is Tara?"

"Thanks," Zhao smirked. "I appreciate it." He stepped back and nodded his head towards Malu as he slipped some money into the tip jar. The younger man nodded and followed behind him as they headed to the road leading to town.

"Well?" Malu asked as they reached the street. "Anything?"

Zhao grinned. "Looks like our princess's name starts with a K."

* * *

"And you're sure no one's bothered her?" Zuko asked as he sat back in the car, looking out the window, towards where his uncle's personal assistant was sitting at a cafe, subtly waiting for Katara to appear.

"I'm certain, Your Highness. It seems that Miss Katara has been looked at a few times and even approached, but once she denied the being your girlfriend, the onlookers were satisfied and moved on," Ming reported.

Zuko grimaced. She didn't have to phrase it like that. "Thank you for your help, Ming. When she returns from snorkeling, please let me know."

"Yes, Your High...one moment, she's returned." Zuko sat up straight and looked out his window, towards where he could see Ming. The woman was sitting up, looking down the street, towards the main plaza. Zuko moved across the back seat of the car and peered out the opposite window.

Her bag was under her arm as she raised her free hand to wave down a taxi. A frown was across Katara's face and he wondered if she was angry. "It doesn't look like anyone is following her...," he muttered to himself. Part of him told him to get out of the car and to call her over, but the more sensible part reminded him that they were in the busiest part of the town. Nothing would confirm her identity more than him doing that.

"Should I continue to shadow her, Your Highness?" Ming asked.

"It's fine," Zuko said as Katara get into a taxi. He remained seated, with his hand on the door handle. "Chit Sang and I will follow."

"I will report back to Lord Iroh, then, Your Highness." Ming hung up and Zuko kept his eyes on the taxi.

"Chit Sang," Zuko began.

"I'm already following, sir. I'll make sure to keep my distance," the chauffeur assured him. Zuko gave him a nod of thanks. The sun was setting and Zuko wondered if she were returning. If she had wanted to eat in town, getting a taxi wasn't necessary.

His assessment was correct. A few minutes later, both vehicles climbed up the long driveway and went through the gates of the Ranshao Resort. The taxi stopped under the overhang in front of the lobby and a doorman came down to open the door for Katara. As she lingered to pay, Zuko told Chit Sang to hurry up and park behind her taxi in hopes of catching up with her. The slow pace of the other vehicles in front of them held them back.

"Forget it," Zuko said as he move across the back seat once more. "I'll get out here."

"Are you sure -"

"Thanks for the help, Chit Sang!" Zuko said as he threw open the side door. "Have a good night!"

Before he slammed it shut, he heard Chit Sang say 'Good luck!' and Zuko shook his head. He could see Katara's fleeting figure already inside the lobby, through the glass doors and went after her.

As the glass doors slid open, a small herd of his uncle's guests were exiting and he quickly stepped to side and avoided eye contact as they passed. He didn't need to be held up with small talk and hoped no one with notice him. They seemed to absorbed in their own conversations to. As soon as they were out, he slipped inside and headed towards the elevators without a problem.

As he rounded the corner, a swinging glass door caught his eye at the end of of the hall. His eyes narrowed and could make out the faint body of a woman rushing outside.

"What is she...?" Zuko looked back at the elevator before going after her. He stumbled through the door and went outside, into a small area with a fountain. He looked around, towards the veranda where their failed dinner the first night had taken place and couldn't find any sign of her.

He froze. The hammock. She must've gone to the hammock. He turned and headed down the path. He could see the swinging hammock ahead of him, clearly weighed down with someone inside. Earnestly, he rushed forward and held his breath.

"Kata -" His mouth snapped shut. Katara was not in that hammock. Instead, two people were staring back at him with equally surprised expressions on their faces.

"Zuko?" a blue-eyed man choked as his eyes narrowed.

"Your Highness!" the woman he was with gasped as she scrambled to get off the hammock and give him a proper bow. "Good evening, Prince Zuko!"

The royal tilted his head back and as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He ran his hand down his face before frowning and looking back at the other two. He honestly wished he didn't recognize both of them. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the photographer and one of his sister's elite bodyguards.

"Suki, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Your sister, Princess Azula, had me and a few of her private guards come after she heard about your new girlfriend," the woman still dressed in a black suit with a green blouse underneath replied.

"Suki," Sokka told her. "I keep telling you, it's a mistake. Katara just saved his life yesterday after he got hit in the head with a surf board. She's not his girlfriend."

"Sokka is correct in this matter; Katara and I are not dating." Even as he said it, it bothered him. He narrowed his eyes at the two. "And how do you know each other?"

"Oh," Suki blushed slightly and adjusted the collar of her shirt. "Sokka and I dated a bit a few years ago. We were just catching up."

Amber eyes moved back to Sokka, who was looking away. The royal could see some lipstick rubbed off on Sokka and rolled his eyes. "Suki, please inform my sister that I do not need additional guards. Everything is being taken care of." He turned around and scowled, marching back to the path. "Have a good night, both of you."

He didn't get two steps before Sokka called out to him. "Hey, have you seen my sister? Iroh said she went snorkeling, but she hasn't come back!"

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. "I saw her come back," he answered. If she wasn't in the hammock or outside on the veranda, he must've made a mistake. She had probably been on the elevator and he mistook someone else for her in the dim light. "She's probably back in her room now," he finalized in a low voice.

He quickly continued down the path in order to avoid any more talk with the two. Suki would ask questions, most likely due to his sister's request, and Sokka would probably let him know what he thought about his sister and Zuko dating. Zuko didn't want to hear any of that.

There was one person he wanted to talk to and he doubted she would answer him if he went all the way to her suite and knocked on her door. Besides, he didn't know what more to say other than he had been told that the newspaper would retract the article. He inhaled a deep breath and made a note to call Ty Lee once more just to confirm it.

He walked past a treeline and turned to get to the walkway to the Chrysanthemum Villa when a voice reached him.

"Zuko?" Several knocks were heard. Katara was standing on his front steps, knocking on the screen door while trying to see if anyone was in. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Immediately, Zuko jumped back behind the treeline, hoping she didn't see him.

As he stood there, he mentally kicked himself. What was he doing? He was a Fire Nation Prince hiding behind some trees. What was wrong with him? He wanted to speak to Katara and she was there, then suddenly he was hiding? Shaking himself out his stupor, Zuko took a deep breath to collect himself before stepping out on to the path once more.

"Katara?" She whirled around at the sound of his voice dropped her hands to her side. She looked down at the ground as she bowed her head.

"Sorry to bother you," she said as she lifted her head, but kept her eyes elsewhere.

He took a step forward hesitantly, as if afraid she'd run if he got any closer. "What are you doing here?"

Katara shifted awkwardly. She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

A moment later, Zuko had flicked on the lights and closed the door behind her. He motioned to the seat she had been in earlier. She nodded and shuffled over. Zuko debated whether to stand or sit before finally taking a seat across from her.

"Um...," he began as they settled in. "How was your day?" _That was ridiculous_.

"Good! Good...," Katara trailed off. "I got to go snorkeling."

"Oh, that's...nice," Zuko answered, nodding. "You must be tired." She nodded quickly and looked around the room. The silence was suffocating. "Are you hungry?" Zuko said suddenly. "I can call for the restaurant to bring something to eat -"

"No, I'm fine!" Katara said, shaking her head. "I'm okay. Really." It was a lie and they both knew it. Katara lowered her head. Twenty-four hours ago, she had been alone with him and they were having a friendly chat. Even when it had gotten quiet, it hadn't been this awkward between them. What a difference a news article made. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm tired," she admitted. She lifted her head and met Zuko's eyes. "You and Iroh were right. People were talking and it seemed as if everywhere I went today, I_ heard_ them talking, even if I didn't mean to listen. Even when I tried to ignore them."

Zuko shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Katara," he told her once more. "Tomorrow, the paper will retract the article, but I'm afraid people will still be curious."

"I know," Katara acknowledged. "This sort of thing can't be fixed over night. So, maybe it is for the best that I leave."

She watched as he stood up straight in his chair, his eyes crinkling up as he placed his hands on his knees and looked at her with confusion and surprise. "What?" he said, breathlessly.

Katara turned her eyes away. "I should just lay low and wait for all of this to die down," she told him. "What is - two weeks and people forget?" she said, adding a small, nervous laugh to try to ease the situation. When he didn't laugh with her, she lowered her eyes. "Sooner or later, someone will figure out I am, Zuko. That'll only cause both of us trouble since we're both on the island. I think it's just best that I go back to the Earth Kingdom."

Her words were an odd blow to him. He lowered his head and cupped it in his hands. He had been afraid that the curious onlookers and the gossip would bother her and he had been right. Even if no one had argued with her and insisted she was the woman in the photograph, it didn't mean that it wasn't draining to be looked at and talked about everywhere she went.

"Until then," Katara continued. "I'll stay in my room. I'll start looking for a flight out as soon as possible."

He lifted his head and met her eyes. "You're alright with that?"

She offered him a smile. "There is something relaxing about sitting around, catching up on my favorite shows."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm sorry about all of this, Katara."

"It's not like you did it on purpose, Zuko," she told him. "I had a short time here, but it was good. I had a great time yesterday," she insisted. "That dessert was fabulous," she added. "And I'm sure we would've had a fun time snorkeling today, too."

He wasn't sure if he was hearing things, but he could've sworn she sounded regretful. He was definitely regretful. When he had arrived back the night before, he couldn't believe his luck. A beautiful, kind, fun woman had spent the day with him and was willing to repeat it. He had hoped for more time with her. More time to get to know her. He had planned to take her to his family's villa to check out that lagoon, as promised.

His eyes widened. He sat up straight once more and met her eyes. "Would you stay if you had more privacy?" he asked quietly.

Katara tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Privacy?" she mulled. She rubbed her chin. It wasn't that she wanted to leave the island; she hadn't had her fill of activities or her company there, yet. It was more that she didn't want to have to deal with the curious looks and questions again. "I suppose..."

Zuko looked at her warily. He held his breath. "Would you like to stay in the villa?"

She looked even more confused. "Here?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No," he elaborated. "At the Royal Villa."

* * *

**A.N.** - Hello and thank you again for dropping by and reading! I hope it's still making sense. Remember, if something is confusing you, please let me know. Sunday's chapter may be a bit late, as have an afternoon thing, but I'll try my best to post it before midnight.

If you're curious, both Katara and Zuko's parents are still alive. Hakoda and Kya are very much in love couple down in the Southern Water Tribe. Ozai seemed to have grown closer to Ursa after his heart attack and the two often go on cruises together. They've been all over the the oceans around the Fire Nation. In my imagination (which is terrifying) - They're totally all buddy-buddy with Hakoda and Kya, but their kids don't know because it's a recent thing. Maybe Ozai likes ice fishing. Maybe Hakoda enjoys having manly chats. Maybe Kya and Ursa want to swap husbands "just to see". Maybe the said husbands are totally cool with that. Who knows why they get along so well! :D

Enjoy that mental image.

Happy Zutara Week, Loves!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Gravity_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

She rolled over and the sound of the ocean penetrated her consciousness. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the light coming in front the windows and the balcony doors. She saw the familiar red ceilings with the protruding wooden beams above her and smiled as she stretched her arms over her head and pressed down against the soft mattress and silk covered pillows.

Katara turned her head towards the billowing curtains in front of the balcony doors and sat up, sliding her legs over the side of the bed and slipping her feet into a pair of slippers before walking to the open doors. She brushed aside the curtains before sliding the screen door open and stepping outside.

A wide smile graced her face as she inhaled the fresh ocean air and looked down across the sprawling estate grounds of the Royal Villa. Every morning since she had arrived three nights earlier, she had found herself refreshed by the sight before her. The private estate had guards securing it and two elderly caretakers - live-in twins Li and Lo, who cooked and cleaned for them.

There was the lagoon Zuko told her about. The day before, he had accompanied her there and set up his laptop and some portable solar panels and battery pack atop a cabana at the beach. She spend the day snorkeling as he answered emails, did two or three conference calls, and worked his schedule.

He only took a break when he called her back for lunch and began setting out the picnic Li and Lo had made for them.

The old women were excellent cooks. Their lunch yesterday was different from their picnic lunch the day before that, when Zuko had taken her on a hike around the area to show her different views and paths.

She was excited; getting to do everything she would've wanted to do on the island without having to deal with questioning looks, curious people, or loud gossip. Best of all, it was much more fun when someone was with her. She didn't realize how much she missed his company until they were climbing up a path to a vista and he sat beside her, just taking in the view.

Speaking of views, Katara found her eyes moving back to the beach below them. A small smile tugged at her lips as she leaned forward and rested her hands on the railing, watching a man jog up the beach, sweaty and shirtless, glistening in the morning sunlight. She was pleased he took such good care of his health, though couldn't help but wonder if he had to go jogging shirtless. Not that she minded.

He saw a figure from the corner of his eye finally appear on her balcony. _Finally_, he thought as he continued his pace. He had been jogging for fifteen minutes, waiting for her to come outside and see him. If Lu Ten found out that he was purposely jogging half-naked within Katara's sight just to get her attention, his cousin would've laughed.

And then tell him that the plan was brilliant.

Zuko neared the end of the beach and looked back up. Katara was heading back into her room and he assumed it was almost breakfast time. He checked the watch on his wrist and nodded to himself. He slowed his pace to a walk and wiped his brow as he turned and headed to a large rock, where a towel was waiting for him.

He snatched it up and ran it down his face, wiping off his sweat as he took his time going back up to the villa for breakfast.

"Yes, Your Grace, despite no official word, it seems that it is going as you hoped," he heard Suki on the phone outside as he reached the ground level of the villa. The guard, already in her suit that early in the morning, bowed her head to him in greeting. He gave her a nod as he passed, barely picking up a bit more of her conversation. "Yes, I will inform them of your arrival."

Zuko headed to the kitchen. Suki must've been talking to his sister, meaning that Azula was coming for their uncle's resort's opening and would be staying at the Royal Villa.

"Good morning, Your Highness," a scratchy voice greeted. "Breakfast is ready."

"Good morning, Lo," Zuko gave her a small bow of his head. He looked past the old woman, towards her identical twin. "Good morning, Li."

"Young Prince, I hope you have enjoyed your run," Li greeted. "Breakfast will be served to you in the dining room. Miss Katara is already seated."

"Wonderful," he acknowledged. As calm as he sounded, he was excited to see her. He'd spent every waking moment the last two days with her and enjoyed every moment of it. He crossed the kitchen and headed to the dining room, where Katara was already eating breakfast.

She looked up and gave him a smile as he entered. "Good morning, Zuko." Would it have killed him to put on a shirt? She had seen him half-naked more times in the last few days than she had her own ex-boyfriend in the last four months. Once more, not that she minded.

"Good morning," he greeted as he took a seat across from her. He hung his towel on the seat behind him.

"So, what's your big project for today?" she asked as she ate. "Charity function planning? Tariffs on Earth Kingdom goods? Shared fishing water issues?"

He smiled slightly as he shook his head. A bowl of food was placed in front of him. "Not today," he said.

She raised her brow and looked up at him. "Something new?" she asked. "You really are taking on too much. No wonder Iroh says you're stressed."

Zuko shook his head and dipped his spoon into the rice porridge. "Actually, the charity function has been approved and is now in the hands of the coordinators. As for the other two, I can't really do much when the ministries are out of session."

"Out of session?"

"It's the Fire Nation's vacation season," Zuko informed her. "The ministries and the Royal Family are officially off duty for three weeks." Katara looked surprised. "This also means, that the island will soon be flooded with visitors and Uncle's resort will have it's grand opening."

"Wow," Katara mused. She furrowed her brows. "But what about the Jasmine Dragon?"

"It actually won't open for another month," Zuko told her. "It will be used for my uncle's birthday party." He took a spoonful into his mouth and swallowed it before glancing up at her. "You should come."

She smiled, thankful of the invite, but shook her head. "I'm out of vacation time," she said. She sighed and looked out the open doors that lead out into spacious patio. "I have to return in a few days." She let out a heavy sigh. "Time really flew by."

His gaze softened as he looked back down at his bowl. "You'll be here for Ranshao's opening, right?" Katara nodded and looked back at him. "I spoke to my father," he told her seriously, meeting her eyes. "And if you don't feel comfortable, I won't force you, but he apparently really wants to speak to you next week."

She pursed her lips and looked down. "I'll think about it."

They drifted into silence and Zuko finished up his meal. "That isn't for another few days," he said suddenly as he looked up Katara met his eyes once more. "Let's not think about it," he added as he leaned back against his chair. "I'm free the next few days. You have my undivided attention." Her heart quickened as a blush rose up her cheeks. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

Katara looked surprised, but shook her head, looking thoughtful. "I can't trouble you, Zuko," she told him softly. "You've already helped me out and helped extend my vacation."

He smiled gently. "Not nearly enough," he whispered. She tilted her head to the side and he smiled. "Do you want to see the giant clams?"

"Giant clams?" she asked. "You have them here? I didn't see any in the lagoon."

He chuckled. "They're further offshore, but not too far," he said. "We can take one of the boats out and go snorkeling there. Bring some lunch...make a day of it," he invited.

Katara nodded, intrigued. "Sounds fun, but who's going to take us out?"

He was raising from his seat to go tell Li and Lo to prepare their lunch and paused. He looked at her surprised. "Katara, I went to a military school," he told her. She didn't understand. "I had training both there and with my family. I'm a fully experienced naval officer and can work a sailboat easily." She merely narrowed her eyes and looked at him skeptically. There was no way this man could have more skills. He sighed and straightened beside his chair. "You don't believe me."

"It's a little much."

He scoffed and called for the two old women to make them lunch. He looked back at Katara. "I'll prove it," he told her confidently. "Get your snorkel gear and get ready to go."

"You're really going to pilot the ship by yourself?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he asserted. "It'll just be you and me and a boat."

* * *

He couldn't believe she would do that to him. Him, her loving, supportive older brother who always looked out for her. Was it normal to feel betrayed when one's litter sister insisted she was an adult and could do what she wanted, even if 'what' was 'a prince'? Spirits, how could she say such a thing? Was this a rebellious period?

Then again, he had been the one to start screaming into the phone, demanding she return to Ranshao. How could he not? He had awoken in the morning and gone to look for her, only to discover that she and her bags were gone. When he called her, she had lazily answered, saying that she had gone to stay at the Royal Villa to avoid people.

That would've been fine with him, had 'people' included 'Prince Zuko', but it didn't. The person who had taken her was the said prince and Sokka could only imagine what horrifying things the royal had planned for his sister. He had expressed his concern and, she had gotten angry.

"I'm a grown woman, Sokka! I can do what I want!" she had yelled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't say anything when you hooked up with that loser from your job and looked what happened!" Then she had hung up. It took another few hours for her to actually answer his phone call, only to hand her phone to Suki, who had escorted them there and was remaining. He had at least taken solace in that they weren't alone and had tried to distract himself in photography. It did make him feel better, though some sometimes, his thoughts became worried.

"You looked troubled," a voice said behind him. Sokka sat up straight, from where he was hunched over in front of his laptop at a table at the Jasmine Dragon, reviewing the photos he had taken the day before. "Is something wrong with the photos?"

"It's not the photos that are wrong," Sokka answered dully.

Iroh tried to hide his amused smile. Sokka was a good man and a loyal brother, though, he sort of understood how Katara must've felt to deal with such overbearing protection. "They are not completely alone at the villa, you know."

Sokka sat up straight and looked embarrassed. "I don't mean to imply that your nephew will take advantage of my sister, it's just that..." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Actually, that was the only thing he thought would happen.

Iroh chuckled. "I would be happy to vouch for my nephew's integrity in such a case, though I don't believe it is necessary . They are both adults and there are caretakers and guards with them. Even so, I doubt that Zuko will do anything inappropriate to your sister. The ministries were still in session and he was probably doing work the entire time."

Sokka looked at ease with that news. "That's good."

"Of course, now that the ministries are out of session and the vacation period has begun, he'll probably have more time," Iroh smiled. Sokka visibly paled. "Well then, as you are busy, I will let you return to your work," the old man told him cheerfully. he turned around and Sokka piped up once more.

"Uh, Iroh - sir," he called out. The former Fire Lord turned around and looked at him curiously. "I was wondering...it possible to visit my sister?"

* * *

"Uh-huh," she sat back on a chair, her legs propped on the seat across from her as she looked out past the edge of the patio, to the ocean. "I will inform Li and Lo to set out another two sets for dinner tonight. Okay. Really, Sokka?" Suko squinted her eyes. Honestly, he never changed. "Fine, I'll tell them to cook some meat."

"Thank you!" Sokka sounded pleased. He paused for a moment, as if hesitating. "So," he continued, hoping not to sound too obvious. "How's my sister doing right now?"

Suki stared ahead of her duly. She figured he wasn't just calling to say hi with his schedule. She was just waiting for his ulterior motive to show itself. Her eyes looked down at the small dock at that protruded out from a connected boat house.

The prince was in shorts and loose white shirt checking the rigs of the sail boat in preparation for for their outing. Katara was boarding and yelled something at him. He answered and pointed to a door that lead downstairs into a small cabin.

"She's going sailing today," Suki told the photographer. "I think they're also going to go snorkeling."

"Great! Well, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves!" Sokka beamed. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Sokka, I'm not going," she said. "It's just her and Zuko."

"What." Honestly, Suki wasn't sure how he managed to function with all his worrying. "You can't let them go out there alone! What if something happens!? What if he's taking her out to sea to...to..."

"They're just going to see giant clams."

There was a pause. "Tell me that isn't some sort of Fire Nation slang for something."

Suki let out a heavy sigh. "You're worried over nothing. Listen, they're about to leave, I can try to see if I can join them."

"Great! Great! That's wonderful! Thank you, Suki!" She heard him kiss the phone. "You're the greatest!"

"Uh-huh," she nodded as she slid her legs off the seat and rose to her feet. "I've got to go."

"Thanks again!" He hung up the phone and Suki slipped the small device into the pocket of her suit. She could see the sails already open and the boat start to move away from from the dock, out into the open ocean. She grinned and took a step forward.

"Oh...just missed it," she said to herself. She lifted her hand and waved down at the boat.

Katara on deck and waved back as she caught sight of the other woman. She smiled widely as she held onto the railing. Several paces from her, Zuko was standing by the wheel, carefully steering them out to the open waters surrounding Ember Island. She circled the deck of the ship, amazed that he had managed to prepare the boat by himself.

"I'm impressed," she said as she looked over at him.

"It's nothing," he assured her. "Everyone in my family can drive this thing. We've been coming to the island since I can remember and sailing is one of the first things my father drilled into me."

"Well, it's still very impressive to me," Katara replied as she turned around and leaned over the side of the ship, watching it cut through the water as the wind blew her hair around her face. "I've never been on a sailboat before!"

"And you call yourself a oceanic researcher?" Zuko smirked.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him look. "I've been out on the water, Mr. Sailor, just not in a sailboat," she pointed out. "I've been on kayaks, canoes, and a raft that one time we went river rafting."

"How did that go?"

"I lost my sunglasses," Katara said. "We hit one particular rock and then - bam! Off they flew. Never to be seen again."

Zuko grinned. "Well, you can rest easy. We're not going far and the ride isn't as turbulent as river rafting."

She nodded and climbed some railing on to the portion of the deck in front of where Zuko was steering and made sure not to stand in his way as she sat down. "So how are are the clams? Is the water deep?"

"Deep enough, but it's clear," he said. "Even from the surface, we can see them. They have these really bright colors. Careful up there, Katara."

"I know." Katara nodded as she reached down and began to tug off her thigh length swimsuit cover all in favor of sitting around in a two piece. "Can we go down and check them out?"

"Yes," he answered as his eyes moved towards her behind his sunglasses. "We can look, but we can't touch. It's still a national park, so we do have to abide by some rules."

She smirked and leaned back on her arms, looking over her shoulder at him. "Even the prince?"

He smirked. "Especially the prince. What kind of example would I be if I broke our laws?"

She laughed. Zuko smiled, pleased she was enjoying herself. How lucky could he be? On a private boat, off a tropical island, with a beautiful woman sunning her rich, soft, smooth brown skin in front of him. He quickly tore his eyes away and reprimanded himself for staring. Katara wasn't there for his pleasure, though he found himself at her service for hers. He only hoped that her time at the villa hadn't bored her.

"Has the villa been alright?" he asked as he steered the boat. "It hasn't been too boring, has it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Katara snorted. "Whatever ancestor of yours decided on the location of tthat estate knew what they were doing. Everything around the island seems spread out, but this corner has everything. The lagoon with the reefs, the beach, an enclave with some decent waves parts of the day. There are places to hike around. This is my third day here and haven't even finished exploring the entire lagoon!" she exclaimed.

Zuko laughed. He and his sister used to love coming to the island purely for exploring the estate. Unlike the rest of the island, where they would have to deal with the possibility of the media bothering them, the family could relax at the villa and had their own portion of the island.

"There are some rock formations down the path we went down the first day," Zuko told her. "And some caves during low tide. Lu Ten showed them to us when we were kids. We used to play hide and seek down there."

Katara tilted her head to the side. She laid out her cover all beside her and laid down over it, rolling onto her stomach and resting her head atop her folded arms to face him.

"It's almost surreal how you talk about the Fire Lord so familiarly."

Zuko cocked his head. "He is my cousin."

"I know, but he's also the Fire Lord. Ruler of the Fire Nation," Katara pointed out. "I've always seen him on television and on magazines. He always seemed...larger than life, you know? Like a celebrity," she mused. "You, on the other hand, seem so...normal in comparison." He raised an eyebrow and she elaborated. "Well, you're working a pretty crazy life with all the jobs you handle and you clearly have things like estates and...toys like this boat -"

"Technically, the estate and the boat belong to the Fire Lord," Zuko pointed out. "I'm just borrowing them."

"Yeah, but for a man who has everything within reach, you just seem so down to earth," Katara insisted. "If I saw you walking around the plaza, I wouldn't do a double take. You seem every...average."

He wasn't sure how to take that, but he was a bit put out. "Sorry for being average," he mumbled as he looked away.

Katara smiled slightly and kept her eyes on him, amused that he looked a bit affronted. "I never said I disliked average," she told him as he turned the wheel. He glanced back at her and found her eyes still fixed on him. "In fact, I'm finding that I like it quite a lot."

He turned towards her and met her eyes. Was that it? Was that the subtle sentence that was the greenlight for him? Or was it just a reassurance that there was nothing wrong with him?

Unable to figure it out, he let out a small cough and turned his head away. He moved the wheel in front of him before circling around to get to the rigs. "I've never been called average," he stated frankly. "Maybe it's do to my upbringing."

"I didn't mean -"

"The best schools, the best teachers," Zuko recounted as he passed her to adjust the sails. "I went to the best university. Trust me, my life is anything but average."

She sat up and gave him an incredulous look. "You're bragging."

"I'm just saying," he said as he moved towards the anchor and let it drop. He turned back to her and moved towards where she was now seated, with her legs hanging over the side, hovering over the deck. "While I may be average, I am still used to everything and everyone around me to be more than 'average'." He stopped in front of her and rested his hands on either side of her legs, looking up. "And that hasn't changed once."

Katara swallowed as her face heated up. Zuko lifted his hands to her, offering to help her down. Shakily, she placed hers on his and slid down slowly, landing between him and the boat. She turned her head away as she tried to squeeze past.

"I should get my snorkel!" she choked out as she quickly moved away from him and headed to the lower deck.

As she scrambled down the stairs and made a beeline for her bag, she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears, reminding her that she was alone, on a boat, in the water, with a very sweet, very attractive man. It was probably just her mind playing games with her, but she could've sworn he was flirting. Was that flirting? Spirts, she as 26 years old and couldn't even recognize flirting when she was involved in it!

Her hands pulled out her flippers and then her mask. She moved it over her head, trying to rationalize what had just happened. The look he gave her made her practically melt against him and worse, it made her insides tingle.

Alright, she admitted to herself. as she stopped and took a deep breath. She wished the newspaper was right. She wished she was with the prince, in that manner, even for a little bit, just to see. Was that wrong?

"Yes, Katara," she muttered to herself. It was unrealistic. She had to get her head down from the clouds and think realistically. What would a gorgeous royal want with a woman who got far too excited with microorganisms in ocean water?

Shaking her head, Katara turned and headed back up the steps to the main deck. She heard a splash to her left and turned, walking to the side of the boat to look down. Zuko was already in the water, bobbing up and down as he rubbed the inside of his snorkel goggles.

She quickly shoved on her flippers, making sure they were nice and comfortable before slowly making her way to the edge. She heard him laugh below her and looked down. He smiled as he raised his arms.

"What are you waiting for?" he called up. "Join me!" She didn't think. A second later, a splash was heard and she was at his side.

* * *

"Are you sure?" a black haired woman asked as she rested her elbows on the table and stared blankly across with blind eyes.

The bald headed man sighed and took a sip of his juice. "I'm sure."

"Ugh...," a highly disappointed groan escaped the young patron of the Academy of Sciences. "Aang, let me ask you again," she stressed. "Are you _absolutely_ sure that Katara is _not _with that prince?"

"Yes, Toph," the young conservationist asserted. "I checked all the papers I could get my hands on and even called Sokka."

Toph let out a snort. "Sokka isn't a good source of news for this sort of thing! You know how he is! He'd probably live in some delusion world where Sugar Queen is single, forever!"

"But the paper even published a retraction notice and a clarification on the photo," Aang insisted. "And it's a highly plausible explanation. Knowing Katara, she probably really did just go in and help the prince when he was in the water. Then, someone saw them together and automatically assumed it was an intimate relationship."

"It's disappointing," Toph grumbled as she clenched for her ice coffee and brought it to her lips.

"If it was true, wouldn't you think we would've heard about it from Katara by now?" Aang pointed out. "She's only called to make sure I watered her plants and to cancel lunch plans."

"Not if they wanted to keep it a secret for the time being!" Toph argued. "How cool would it be to have been invited to a royal wedding?"

"Toph, you're thinking too far ahead," Aang rolled his eyes. "And you're a Bei Fong. You're from one of the most prominent families on the continent _and_ have _already been_ to a royal wedding."

She gave a dismissive wave her hand. "The Earth Kingdom's Emperor is just a ceremonial position. He doesn't hold any real political power any more. Not like the Fire Nation Royal Family!" Toph took another sip of her drink. "I'm kind of jealous. Katara gets to go gallivanting around with the man second in line to the throne." She paused as she heard footsteps stop behind her. "Actually, speaking of jealous, how is that poofy-haired loser Katara used to date?"

Aang mentally groaned. Despite being blind, Toph had an immaculate spacial awareness and it was almost as if she knew her surroundings immediately. The conservationist just knew that Toph knew that Jet was nearby and could easily hear her without him mentioning that Jet was at the table behind her.

"The rumor around the Academy is that the woman in the newspaper probably is Katara, but as for whether or not the first article is true is not agreed upon," Aang informed her. "Some say it's unlikely. Katara isn't of noble background. She's just an average person who probably was there by coincidence."

"And the others?" Toph asked.

"The others seem to like the gossip and are saying that Katara has been with the prince for ages, as it's too much of a coincidence that after she and Jet broke up, she was found with her arm around the prince of the Fire Nation," Aang said.

Toph jerked her head back and frowned. "So they're saying that she cheated on Poofy-hair?" Toph spat out. "That's ridiculous! That moron probably started the rumor himself."

"Toph -"

"I mean, it's Katara we're talking about. She isn't one to cheat and even if the other option was the prince to begin with, Katara would've dumped Jet long before she even got with Princy!"

Aang let out a heavy breath and lowered his head, rubbing his forehead with his hands as Toph heard the scrape of a chair being moved back behind.

"Hello, Miss Bei Fong," an unfortunately familiar voice greeted. "Always an honor to see one of our favorite patrons at the Academy."

"Oh, is that Jet?" Toph feigned ignorance sweetly. "I didn't realize it was you. We haven't seen in each other in some time." A fortunate happenstance, as far as she was concerned. She honestly couldn't understand what Katara saw in the man. It must've been his looks. It certainly couldn't have been anything else from what she had assessed.

"Yes, long time no see," Jet said, smiling kindly even though the heiress was blind. He looked over at her companion as he loomed behind Toph. "Aang, I heard about your project. How did the alternative energy summit go?"

"Great!" Aang piped, hoping to ease the atmosphere around them. "I'll send some of those reports to the marketing team for the next newsletter -"

"Yeah, that's great," Jet cut him off. "Hey, have you heard anything from Katara lately?" he asked far too casually. Aang looked away, shrugging innocently.

"Not since the other day," Toph answered in his stead. "She had to call and cancel our lunch since she's on Ember Island - oh, did you know she was there?" she asked, pretending to sound surprised. "She left right after you dumped her. Wow," Toph sighed. "You must feel pretty stupid now, huh? You dump her, yet she leaves and gets herself someone _way_ more impressive."

Jet narrowed his eyes, but remained calm. He kept his smile on his face. "I didn't take that article seriously," he replied coolly. "Especially since the newspaper retracted it the next day. In fact, it probably wasn't even Katara. I mean...what are the odds?"

Aang frowned. "Actually, it was Katara," he stated. "I was talking to her brother and he said it was her in the picture."

The corner of Jet's eye twitched and for a moment, his smile faltered. "You really expect me to believe that Katara got herself a Fire Nation royal? Please, you both know her. Longer than I have! She's just a commoner. Plain, bookish...she lives for her work. You can't honestly see her as the wife of some prince, can you?"

"Whoa, there," Toph said. "Wife, huh? I guess you really thought about it a lot, didn't you?"

Jet narrowed his eyes. "I'm just concerned Just because I broke up with Katara, doesn't mean I want to see her hurt."

Toph let out a mocking laugh. "Are you serious? If you didn't want her hurt, you would've have broken up with her, on her birthday, based on some ridiculous accusation that she wanted to marry you!" She pushed her chair back, purposely hitting Jet in the gut with the back of her chair, as she stood up. "But it's too late, Poofy-hair. You're not Katara's problem any more and I'm going to confirm that myself!"

"Toph?" Aang looked concerned.

"Twinkle toes, pack your bags!" she ordered proudly. "We're going to Ember Island!"

* * *

Katara tilted her head a little to the left to catch a glimpse of the man snorkeling right beside her, his hand clutching hers firmly as they moved back to the shadow of the boat in the distance. She had to keep herself from smiling in order to keep the water out of her mouthpiece.

When she jumped into the water and broke the surface, Zuko extended his hand. She looked at him curiously, wondering if she was supposed to bring something with her when she came down.

"Alright," he had told her, absolutely serious. "Give me your hand. We're going to go a bit far, and I don't want you to get lost."

She had rolled her eyes and asked where exactly she was going to get lost to? If anything, she'd just pop back up on the surface, establish where the boat was, and swim back. However, instead of elaborating with that, she placed her left hand in his right one.

He had dutifully led her to the giant clams growing offshore and her eyes had widened at their size and their brilliance in color. The only ones she had ever seen were at aquariums. They had taken time to dive closer and he had taken her waterproof camera that had been tethered to her wrist and took pictures of her exploring. That was the only time he had let go of her hand and he had seemed content to let her investigate.

She had seen a shark and grabbed his hand, unsure why exactly she had. It was a relatively small shark, but she hadn't ever seen one up close, while in its element. They were beautiful creatures and she had pointed to it, to herself, and then to the camera to let him know she wanted a picture.

Each time she did this, he took the photo before handing the camera back to her so she could take additional photos. This was her best snorkeling adventure yet.

Zuko gently tugged on her hand to get her attention and she turned to look at him. He pointed upwards, signaling that they were to surface. She nodded and tilted her head back. The man beside her spit out his snorkel.

"Hungry?" he asked as he bobbed beside her.

She nodded and removed her mouth piece with her free hand. "I can go for some of the chicken-pork buns Li and Lo packed."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned. "Let's head back!" He pointed in the direction of the boat, not too far away. Before he could put his mouth piece back on, Katara stopped him.

"Wait!" she said as she lifted up her camera. She smiled hopefully. "Can we take a picture together?" she asked. "To commemorate the day?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure." He tugged his goggles back as Katara did the same, in order to get clear shots of their faces. "Give me the camera. My arm's longer and we'll be able to get a bit more of the background."

"Okay." She slid the wrist strap off and handed it to Zuko, who carefully put his own hand through, just in case he dropped the camera. Katara moved a bit closer and felt his arm wrap around her waist. She let out a gasp and jumped a bit, earning her a concerned look from Zuko.

"Sorry," he said as he froze. "Is it alright if I...?"

"Sure," Katara nodded as she floated closer. "I was just surprised. I thought it was a...um...shark. It's good that we get closer." She winced. "That is, to fit in the picture."

He smiled softly and nodded. His arm brought her closer to him and she could feel the warmth of his skin against her exposed flesh as her body moved against his. A hand rested on the curve of her hip as Zuko adjusted the camera to a good level, hoping to be able to get as much of the background as possible, with his other hand.

As they floated, Zuko glanced back at her. "Hold on," he said as his eyes met hers. "I don't want you to float away now."

"Right," Katara said. She moved closer. She put one arm around his back, placing her hand on one shoulder as the other moved and rested just above his heart. Zuko felt it jump at her touch, but kept as unaffected as possible.

Zuko made sure to put his finger on the shutter button. "On three," he said. "One." She smiled. "Two." He tilted his head against hers. "Three." She rested her head against his shoulder. A click was heard and Zuko slowly lowered his arm.

Katara smiled and pulled away. "Thanks." It was nice. "We should head to the boat." She'd gladly take another photo. Her eyes moved away from his as she tugged her camera from his hand and slid hers through the wrist strap. She gave him one more smile before tugging her goggles down and putting her snorkel in her mouth.

Zuko watched as she slid back into the water and started making her way back. One hand rose and placed it over the shoulder where she had rested her head. He could've gotten used to that feeling. Shaking his head, he shoved his goggles back down and grabbed his snorkel. He dove after her, easily catching up and reaching the ladder of the boat just before she did.

He held on to one of the railings as he reached down and pulled off one firmly adhered flipper before tossing it up to the deck. He then switched arms and tugged off the other. "Hand me your flippers when you get them off," he said as he began to climb up ahead of Katara. She nodded and waited until he was on board before grabbing the ladder.

"Take my snorkel, too," she said as she tugged off her mask. "And the camera!"

"Yes, Your Grace," he sighed as she rolled her eyes. He reached down to get the items before putting them aside. Katara stuck out her tongue as she concentrated, trying to get her flipper off her foot. It was a bit of a struggle, but she managed to get both off her feet.

As soon as they were in hand, Zuko got up to move them aside. Katara grabbed the railings with both hands and began to pull herself up. On the deck, Zuko was leaning their flippers against the side of the boat to dry them off and keep them out of the way.

"Oh, Katara," he said as he adjusted his set. "Be careful when you put your foot down. The deck is wet."

She reached the edge of the ship and planted her foot on the deck. "What?" A skidding sound was heard and Zuko turned around just as Katara flailed her arms, trying to regain her balance as her feet slid out from under her.

"Katara!" He lunged forward and grabbed one flailing arm, hoping to stop her from falling off the ship. His foot slid and instead of stopping, one leg was sliding forward while his body was falling back, bringing Katara with him.

She braced herself, shutting her eyes as they tumbled to the deck. Zuko's other arm reached down and managed to break the falll, but not the woman slamming on top of him. A grunt escaped his lips as she landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Zuko!" she gasped as she opened her eyes. His face was contorted as he grit his teeth. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

He nodded slightly and opened his eyes. "I'm...," his voice trailed off as his eyes widened. Thick brown hair fell around him as she looked down, her concerned face hovering over his as her hand stroked the side of his face. "I'm fine...," he wheezed.

Soft, blue eyes were looking down at his as she brushed his hair out of his face. "Sorry..."

She felt a larger hand cup the side of her face softly. His thumb slowly rubbed small circles against her cheek. "Don't be." For a moment, they remained on the floor of the deck, her body relaxed on top of his as everything else around them cease to matter. It took another few moments for Zuko to realize what he was doing, before finally tearing his eyes away from hers and lowering his hand. "Sorry."

Katara didn't move. "It's alright," she smiled softly. She liked it. It felt warm and comforting. She would've been happy for him to just touch her like that and look at her that way forever.

He smiled sadly as he searched her eyes. "The last thing that you probably want right now is some man touching your face," he said quietly, almost disheartened at the thought. He hoped it wasn't true, but at the same time, wanted to make it clear that if she was uncomfortable, he understood.

Katara smiled intently. Her hand continued to stroke his hair back as she looked down at him the way she had wanted to for days. "You're not just some man."

"I'm a man you've only known for a few days," he pointed out dejectedly. Oh, how he loved that look on her face. It made his heart ache to see the expression in her eyes, but he gladly welcomed it.

"Maybe," she conceded as she relaxed against him. "But in terms of hours, I've probably spent more time with you in these few days I had with Jet in months." And she had enjoyed them much more.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Is that his name?" She nodded as his hand cupped her face one more. He watched her close her eyes and lean into it. "You never told me what it was."

She looked back down at him and lowered her head, resting her forehead on top of his. "At the moment, I can't really stand to think of it." She was so close. He could feel her heart beat against him. He could smell the sea in her hair and feel her heat against his skin.

Silently, Zuko raises his head and brushed his lips past hers. A soft, breathy whisper reached her ears as she closed her eyes. "Then may I help you forget it?"

* * *

"From the reports I've been given, she's fine. It seems that she has been amusing herself within the villa," Iroh said as he sat alone in room, opened to the ocean, of the Jasmine Dragon, finishing his afternoon tea. He was speaking to a his phone, which was laying on the table, on speaker. "Hiking, snorkeling. There quite a bit one can do at the Royal Villa."

"I trust those activities are appropriate," a gruff voice stated, somewhat irritated.

"Pakku, please," Iroh placated. "They are adults."

"She is still my granddaughter," the other old man answered. "If he so much as unwantedly touches a hair on my Katara..."

"Oh, don't be so serious," Iroh chuckled. "I doubt it's progressed that far. At any rate, how are her parents taking it? I know the newspaper retracted it, but were the reactions negative on the idea?"

"It depends on what you count as 'negative'," Pakku replied. "My Kanna is more level headed. She thinks that the match is good, though will not pressure Katara. Hakoda doesn't think his daughter will be at all interested in your nephew."

"There isn't anything wrong with Zuko!" Iroh huffed. "He's a perfectly reasonable choice."

"So agrees her mother," Pakku scoffed. "Since the news broke, Kya has been on the phone with that friend of hers, chattering non-stop about how beautiful their grandchildren will be. They've been talking weddings and homes. Kanna has tried to stop them, but Kya seems thrilled."

"At least it is a positive reception to the idea," Iroh asserted. "Although, I doubt it will get that far soon."

"Yes, especially since Katara has that research trip planned in the spring," Pakku noted. "She's a dedicated, diligent girl. She won't put her life on hold for a man."

"Nor would my nephew want her to," Iroh pointed out. The two slipped into silence.

"I'm still not convinced of the match," Pakku finally stated.

"Don't brush it aside yet," Iroh replied. "I am certain my nephew is attracted, as is your granddaughter."

He could almost see Pakku shaking his head. "Are you that bored in your retirement that you must play matchmaker to the younger members of your household?"

"Oh, let an old man have his joys."

"I'm older than you and I take no joy in this," Pakku said easily. "I only want Katara to be happy."

"Well, whatever happens, I will let you know."

"I never should've told you about my granddaughter."

Iroh chuckled.

"Lord Iroh," a voice interrupted behind him. He tilted his head slightly to the side to acknowledge the speaker. "Chit Sang has arrived to take you and Mr. Sokka to the villa for dinner."

"Thank you, Ming," he told the woman and gave her a dismissing nod. "I will come out soon." She bowed her head and quietly left the room. "Well, I must bid you goodbye now, old friend. I am due for dinner with my nephew and my possible future niece." He heard Pakku grumble before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Iroh pushed himself up and dusted off his clothes before heading out to the lobby. Standing by the doors was Sokka, with his ear pressed to the phone and a frantic look on his face.

"What do you mean they haven't come back yet?" Sokka choked as he looked outside the glass doors, at the sky. "It's almost sunset!"

"Sokka," the woman on the other end of the line sighed. "There are two hours left until sunset. Their boat isn't that far away. I can still see it from the villa."

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Sokka demanded. "What if they were swept away by a current while snorkeling and you only think they're okay because you see their boat, but the two of them are actually -"

"Sokka," Suki frowned. "You're being paranoid. I told you, His Highness is an experienced sailor and he and Her Grace, Princess Azula, had often gone snorkeling and swimming in that area. He is familiar with the waters."

"Can you at least radio them to make sure?" Sokka asked.

Suki sighed from where she was sitting on the back patio, overlooking the ocean and the small silhouette of a boat in the distance. "Alright," she said as she lifted her feet off the chair they were resting on and put on her slippers. "I'll go inside and radio them."

"Thanks, Suki."

The brown-haired woman hung up her phone and headed indoors. She could smell the delicious food being cooked in the kitchen and silently envied the people who would get to eat it. Walking down one of the halls, she turned into a set of stairs that lead to a lower level of the villa, which lead to the boat house.

Several kayaks, various water sports gear, and two other sailing vessels were carefully stored in the mini-warehouse right beside an inlet that lead out into the lagoon. She stepped over some rope and walked towards a radio transmitter on one of the counters. Turning it on, she adjusted the frequency for the ship 'Blue Spirit' and held the microphone close to her lips.

"_Blue Spirit_, please respond. This is the Villa, over," Suki paused. When no one answered, she lifted the microphone again. "_Blue Spirit_, please respond. Once more, this is the Villa checking in, over."

She looked down at the control panel. Everything seemed to be working. Suki's lips tugged into a frown. She hoped they were alright.

* * *

There wasn't much room in the lower level of the boat. There was enough room for a small table and a bench, then the door to the onboard toilet through one of the doors. The kitchen and small seating area were all crammed below and Katara had wondered how it was possible for Zuko to have gone out into the water with others on his boat.

Her elbow slammed against the side of the ship and he looked up. "Are you alright?" he asked as he licked his lips. He briefly eyed her elbow as she moved it down.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, nodding dumbly as she panted, pinned in that small corner by the man on his knees in front of her. "I'm fine...," she gasped breathlessly. Her hand grasped the top of the bench as her other dug into the cushions she was sitting on. Her eyes bore into his, as if demanding he continue.

He kept his amber eyes on her as he obediently lowered his head and moved his tongue between her. She took a sharp breath and tilted her head back, biting her lip as one of his hands gently massaged her inner thigh, helping keep her legs parted as his mouth moved over the wet folds slowly.

Her legs were trembling against his hand as ran his tongue between soft, brown skin and patiently raked it across a small nub his other hand helped expose. The bundle of nerves caught fire every time his hot, wet tongue stroked over it, around it, eliciting shuddered whimpers from her lips.

He could feel her muscles tightening against his hands as she fought to keep herself from crying out aloud. Her inner thighs would lock, the base of her stomach would tighten, and, as his fingers casually slid into her, so did another part of her body.

Katara swallowed and tried to steady her breathing. It was difficult to. Her body was seated on a narrow bench, leaning heavily back against some cushions the walls of the boat. Her legs were spread wide and he could see _everything_. At least, he could when his head wasn't nestled between her thighs, kissing and licking everything he could find as his hands - his hands!

She shuddered at the thought. The hands that she had innocently been holding on to hours earlier, as they floated over the ocean floor, had moved to explore as much of her body as they could. Her face. Her neck. The curve of her back and the swell of her ass. They were deft, but curious; caressing every dip, every undulation of her body, as if searching for what spots made her cry out.

And he had found plenty.

Now, they were rubbing against her, tracing the sensitive skin around her entrance before sliding inside, being coated with thick, clear liquid. Katara flushed. She could hear the 'squish' sound they made as they went in and out...in and out.

She could hear the slap of his lips as they sucked on a piece of sensitive flesh, sending electricity through her as she shuddered back against the boat. It was hot. She was sweating. She was trembling. She could feel the tips of every limb shaking and clenching.

Zuko's movements grew faster. His hands moved deeper. His fingers curled inside of her, rubbing and teasing a spot she was almost angered to have not known existed until that point. The air inside was hot, stuffy. Her heart was pumping faster. Her body was burning. He was sucking harder. His tongue was and teeth were teasing worse and his hand quickened, feeling the heated walls around them constrict around him before -

A cry escaped her lips and her hips convulsed against him. For a few seconds, he held her down, keeping his mouth against her as slowed his movements, prolonging the climax as long as he could until she could only slump back on the bench, covered with fluids as he gently massaged the side of her hip to relax her.

Katara was still shaking and he could feel her still pulsing against him as he moved his lips and kissed her thigh, the base of her stomach, and slowly pulled his fingers out. Her large, glistening blue eyes opened as she struggled to breath and looked down at him as his eyes met her gaze.

"I," she panted as she watched him bring his hands up, showing her the thick, sticky liquid coating three, slender fingers. She had gotten all over him. "Zuko..."

He kept his eyes on hers as he opened his mouth and raked his tongue against his fingers, lapping up the juices slowly, as if relishing it. The corners of his lips tugged into a small smirk as her flushed face seemed to grown even redder. "Was that still average?"

If she had the strength to glare at him, she would've. "I don't know where you learned to do that," she said as his hands slid over her hips and wound around her lower back. They pressed against her and lifted her upper body forward. "But I'm annoyed that you learned it elsewhere."

He chuckled, his cheeks flushed as her legs lowered back to the floor on either side of him. She sat on the edge of the bench as he sat up straight on his knees, his face just below hers.

"That doesn't matter," he told her. "As long as you enjoyed it."

Enjoyed it? It took everything in her power not to scream his name and she was pretty sure her fingernails had pierced the cushions she was on. Katara looked down at him and cupped his head her hands.

"I did," she said. She lowered her head and gently pressed her lips against his forehead before stroking his hair back. She looked at him thoughtfully as she curled a few strands of his hair around her fingers. "I'm sad it's over."

He leaned forward and kissed her stomach softly. "When we get back," he promised softly as he tilted his head back up and looked at her. "I'll do whatever you want me to do later, Katara. I just don't have protection on me right now."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for thinking about that," she said. "Some men don't."

His large hand gently massaged her lower back. "I don't want to hurt you," he told her gently. Her eyes softened as she hunched forward and pressed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes as she held him against her.

Her heart was aching. She didn't know where they were going with what they were doing. All she knew was that for that moment, she just wanted to be with Zuko. And the more she thought about it, the more the pain in her chest worsened. It hadn't even been a week since they first met - since they first stood in front of each other and argued - and the gravity of the situation had already sunk in.

Zuko closed his own eyes and relished the warmth of her body against him. Five days. It took five days on that island and he had lost himself willingly. His embrace tightened around the warm, soft woman. What would he do when she left?

"_Blue Spirit_, please respond. This is the Villa, over." Katara lifted her head and turned towards the door leading to the deck.

"That's Suki," she said. Zuko let out a acknowledging noise. He released a heavy breath and began to pull away from her.

"She must be calling us in for dinner," he muttered. Katara furrowed her brows.

"Dinner?"

"It'll get dark within one or two hours," he said, motioning to the low windows on the sides. She hadn't even noticed. Zuko chuckled at the confused look on her face. He supposed it meant she really did make her forget. "I should go respond before she gets worried and sends the coast guard after us."

"Okay." Katara released her hold on him and Zuko stood up. His hands moved to the front of his swim shorts and tightened the loosened cord as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't help but notice the bulge still pressing against the fabric.

"I'll be right back," he told her, not at all bothered that he hadn't had any release at all while she had, at his hands, two. She nodded and watched as he headed up the steps to the deck. Her eyes fell on to her discarded top and bottom laying by the door. Blushing, she rose from her seat to gather them and put them on.

"_Blue Spirit_, please respond. Once more, this is the Villa checking in, over," Suki's voice came from the radio panel outside and Katara quickened putting her clothes back on, as if worried Suki would find her as she was.

"Villa, this is the _Blue Spirit_. We're alright," she heard Zuko reply seriously. Katara paused in the middle of tying her top and closed her legs together subconsciously. She liked his voice, she realized. "Is there a problem? Over."

Katara bit her lip. She suddenly wanted him again. She felt the lower part of her stomach beginning to tingle with a familiar feeling and turned away from the door. She finished putting her swimsuit back on as Zuko assured Suki that they were returning soon.

With legs still shaking just a bit, Katara climbed onto the deck and looked towards Zuko as he placed the radio piece back on the panel. "Anything wrong?"

"No," Zuko said as he headed to the side of the the ship to begin adjusting the sails. "She just wanted to tell us that your brother and my uncle will be joining us for dinner tonight."

Katara frowned. "Don't tell me Sokka insisted on coming to check up on me," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

Zuko shook his head. "She didn't say, but I wouldn't put it past him." He began to rework the riggings and looked over at her. "I'm sure he's just worried about you. You are his little sister, after all, and I pretty much led you here, in the middle of the night, without his knowledge."

"I came willingly and it's not as if we're alone," Katara reminded him. "The royal guards. The personal body guards. Li and Lo." She shook her head and leaned against the doorway as she crossed her arms. "Honestly, what does he think will happen?" Zuko paused in the middle of tying a rope and looked back at her with a knowing expression. Katara's face heated up once more. "I consented! It's not as if you took advantage of me!"

"Yes, but it isn't as if we'll tell him that we did more than snorkel today," Zuko chuckled. "Or what we had planned to do when we got back initially." He passed her, giving her another quick kiss on the side of the head before setting to work on more of the sails.

Katara lowered her arms and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry about my brother. He's just so...brother-y."

Zuko laughed quietly and looked back at her with cheerful expression. "It's not a problem, Katara."

She crinkled her eyes suspiciously. "You're willing to wait several hours after not being able to, you know...," she waved one hand back at the entrance to the lower deck. "_Finish_," she stated, her cheeks burning.

"What can you do?" he asked as he headed to the anchor.

Her eyes moved down to his swim trunks and she narrowed her eyes. "How much time do we have until dinner?"

"Probably an hour or so," he replied. He looked over his shoulder curiously. "Why?"

* * *

"Is that their boat?" Sokka asked as he pasted himself against the window and peered through the tinted glass at the sailboat that was coming in front the ocean.

Iroh glanced over the young man's head and nodded. "Yes, I do believe that is the _Blue Spirit_." The photographer crinkled up his eyes, unsure how to feel knowing that his sister and an admittedly good-looking Fire Nation prince had been out at sea for most of the day - alone. "I'm glad they're back safely."

"Yeah...," Sokka muttered as he rubbed his chin. The vehicle pulled up to the front of the villa and two guards who were on duty came down the steps to open the door for Iroh and Sokka.

"As you can see," Iroh said as he gave the guards a nod and headed up the front steps. "The villas at Ranshao were modeled after this Royal Villa, which is dated back about several generations, to my grandfather. We have two permanent live-in caretakers - ah!" Iroh smiled as he saw the two old women waiting at the top of the stairs to greet him. "Li! Lo! You two are looking beautiful as always!"

"Oh, Your Highness," one of the elderly twins chuckled as they both bowed. "Ever the flatter."

"You do not change, my lord," the other cackled, as well. "Not that we mind." The two of them snickered as they stood up straight. They looked over at the former Fire Lord's younger companion.

"This must be Miss Katara's brother," one said.

"The one who is always calling Miss Suki," the other pointed out. Sokka shifted awkwardly, but nodded.

"Good...good evening, ladies," he offered, smiling weakly.

"Hmm... a fine boy," one twin asserted as they looked him up and down. "I suppose he's not too bad."

"Do you like meat, young man?" the other asked. Sokka's eyes lit up.

"Do I!" he beamed. "What do you got?"

"Oh, follow us," they chorused as they turned around. "We have prepared a traditional island meal, including ground roasted pork-cow with sand yams and breadfruit."

He licked his lips earnestly. "That's what I'm talking about." He took a deep breath and could smell the scent of cooked meat in the air. "Smells great!"

"Tastes even better," Iroh told her. "Li and Lo are island legends when it comes to local feasts."

"Oh, stop."

"Flatterer." The two old woman chuckled amongst themselves as they lead the two to the dining room. Sokka rubbed his hands together in earnest as he followed.

"Sokka!" a voice called behind him. He turned around and saw his sister coming up some stairs from outside. Smiling, she waved as she gathered a sarong in one hand and lifted it just a tad to be able to quicken her steps.

"There you are!" Sokka said, suddenly relieved to see her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Out on the water," Katara beamed. "I got to see giant clams! I'll show you the pictures." Sokka nodded.

"Uncle, Sokka," another voice greeted. He turned back to the door and saw the prince giving them a formal, respectful bow before entering. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us for dinner."

"Zuko, you're all red," Iroh frowned as Sokka tried not to scowl. "Do not tell me you forgot your sunblock again?"

"I reapplied as much as possible, but we spent most of our time in the water," Zuko assured him. "I'm not burned, though."

Katara looked back at her brother. "We'll join you guys in a minute," Katara said as she handed Sokka her camera. "Take a look at my snorkeling pictures! I think they're pretty good for an amateur," she grinned.

He gave her a smug look. "Well, we'll see." She gave him a small punch to the shoulder.

"Katara," Zuko called as he passed them. "The food is getting cold. Let's change for dinner."

"Right!" she called as she trailed behind him. She gave her brother a nod. "I'll be right back!" Sokka nodded and turned around, following Li and Lo and Iroh to the dining room. He looked down at his sister's camera and turned it on.

His lips automatically turned into a frown. The first picture he saw was of the prince and his sister in the water...looking every bit the lovers the newspaper had made them out to be.

* * *

**A.N. **- Thank you very much for reading and for your patience! I'm very sorry that this is a day late. I had something most of yesterday and didn't have time to write. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I did raise the rating for the previous scene. I think there may be one or two more, but we'll see. If you have any questions, please let me know. Thank you again for your time!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Bound_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

As she stirred, she gravitated towards the warmth beside her automatically. Upon her movement, the body beside her moved closer and the arms wrapped around her tightened. She felt his hair brush against the side of her face as he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder, before burying his face against it.

Her hand rose and played with his hair. "Aren't you supposed to go jogging?"

He remained with his eyes closed. He hadn't gone jogging for several mornings now, but it wasn't because he was too lazy to. Considering his options, he would rather remain tangled in sheets on the bed with her.

Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled, his hot breath rolling over her shoulders and neck before he tilted his head and nipped at her collar bone. "I'm on vacation; I don't have to go jogging," he told her. His lips smirked against her warm, brown skin. "I have plenty of exercise with you anyway."

Katara let out a snort and tilted her head away from his. "Sure," she drawled. She opened her eyes and squinted. "What time is it?"

Zuko pushed himself up, his arms on either side of her as he crawled over the woman, to the other side of the bed. He peered over at his watch on the nightstand and furrowed his brows. "It's almost noon."

"Noon!?" Katara groaned and lifted her arms above her head, resting the other over her eyes. "I missed half the day!" She had been wanting to see those caves Zuko had told her about. Amused, Zuko relaxed his arms and sprawled out across her stomach, earning him a small yelp. "Hey! Get off! You're heavy!"

"If half the day is already gone," he pointed out thoughtfully. "We might as well miss the rest and wait for tomorrow to try again."

She had her hands on the side of his body, gently trying to push him off. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "And how do you propose we wait, Your Highness?" she asked mockingly.

He moved his arm, lifting it over one of her legs and resting his hand on her thigh. His fingers trailed up slowly before he ran his hand back down. "Well...you do seem to keep wanting me to exercise."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Prince Charming," she told him. "But I'm getting out of bed. It's noon and I'm hungry." She pushed him off her and sat up, sending the chuckling man to the bed beside her. "Honestly, why didn't anyone wake us for breakfast."

Zuko moved to the side of the bed and sat up, sliding his legs over the edge as he stretched his arms in the air and yawned before standing. "Maybe they did and we didn't hear them. You were snoring."

Katara's face reddened as she sat on the other side of the bed and looked over her shoulder. "I wasn't snoring!"

"I'm sure we were both snoring," Zuko said as he rounded the bed, heading for the adjoining bathroom, completely naked. Katara watched him walk past her, scratching the back of his head as he passed. "It's kind of cute," he added as he looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Katara quickly moved her eyes away, embarrassed, and adjusted the bed sheets around her before standing up and walking to the foot of the bed. Zuko's robe was hanging over the side and she slipped it on before tossing the sheet back.

She found her house slippers by the door and circled the room to get to them before turning to one of the chairs in the seating area, where her clothes from the day before had been tossed haphazardly.

"Zuko!" she called as she gathered her clothes in her arms. "I'm going to take a shower in my room!"

Clutching the items against her, she heard the water turn off in the bathroom as she passed. Zuko stepped out, extending his arms and quickly engulfing her against him, before burying his face in her hair.

"You don't need to go that far," he said as he rocked her against him, slowly making his way back into the bathroom. Katara chuckled, allowing him to do so.

"Yes, I do," she said as she turned to face him. She lifted her head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "The rest of my clothes are in my room and I'd like to change before breakfast."

He loosened his hold on her, giving Katara the chance to slip out. A knock sounded on his bedroom door and turned his head towards it.

"If it's about lunch," Zuko called out. "I know! We'll come downstairs, soon!" Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud as she turned back to him.

"Aren't you at least a little bit hungry?" she piqued as she poked his chest with her finger.

He opened his mouth to say 'no', only for a low grumble to echo through the room. Katara looked down at his bare stomach and barely held back a muffled snort as Zuko's face turned red. "A little," he conceded.

She laughed and lifted one of her hands, stroking the side of his face gently. "I will see you downstairs for breakfast," she asserted, before kissing him once more.

She turned around and headed to the door as Zuko moved back into the bathroom. The brown-haired woman grasped the handle and pulled it open.

"Oh, so he wasn't alone," a smooth, amused female voice greeted her. Katara's head snapped up and her eyes went wide as she looked into a pair of golden eyes similar to Zuko's.

The woman was dressed in slim, black twill pants and a loose, tucked in, red, sleeveless blouse. Her hair was pulled into a neat updo. She was standing up straight, her posture perfect as she assessed the woman in front of her.

Katara felt her heart catch in her throat as she tried to figure out who exactly that woman was. "Hello...," she began weakly, frozen at the doorway.

"Good afternoon," the dark-haired woman said as her red lips pulled into a smirk. Her eyes casually rolled down and back up Katara's robe clad body before she gave small bow. "I don't believe we've met. I am the Duchess of Hira'a, Princess of the Fire Nation, and the only daughter of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursai," she informed the mortified woman smoothly. She lifted her head. "But you may address me as Azula."

* * *

He had forgotten that she was coming over and staying at the villa. He had also lost track of time. The closer it came to the opening on Ranshao, the more family was visiting and Azula was the first. He resisted the urge to stab his lunch with his chopsticks as across from him, his sister continued to eat with a smug expression across her face.

To his left, sitting at one end of the table, Katara was silently eating her food. Her movements were small and it was as if she were trying not to be seen.

Zuko swallowed some rice. "When did you arrive?" he asked his sibling, if only to fill in the silence.

"Late last night," Azula told him. "I was on the last ferry in."

"I didn't know the ferries ran that late," Katara said.

"During the vacation season the ferries start to run around dawn and end past midnight," Zuko told her.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you earlier," Azula said as she plucked a dumpling from a plate. "I've contacted Uncle, so I'll be staying at his resort."

Her brother frowned. "I thought you were staying at the villa."

Her slim shoulder shrugged just a bit. She lifted her eyes. "I was. That was my initial plan, but I found it difficult to rest the night before, considering my room is right beside yours and neither of you," she stressed. "Were exactly quiet."

"Azula!" Zuko reprimanded loudly. He looked over at Katara and saw her staring at Azula, red-faced and horrified. The man shot an angry glare at her sister.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed lightly and waved a dismissive hand. "I just don't want to intrude."

"Azula, this is your family's villa," Katara asserted. "I'm the one who is intruding."

"Non-sense, Katara, you're a guest," Azula replied easily. "And a rather important one, from what had read in the paper."

Zuko's frown hadn't disappeared. "Speaking of the paper, what were you thinking contacting Mom and Father?"

Azula looked a bit affronted "They have a right to know, Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Katara looked at him questioningly. Azula smirked even wider.

"A nickname for him," she explained. "As I was saying, you're directly in line to the throne. Any prospective wife should be taken into consideration deeply; therefore, Father and Mom should be properly informed."

Katara shook her head. "Azula, I'm afraid we're not exactly...what I'm trying to say is I'm not a prospective wife -"

"Then have my eyes deceived me?" the black-haired woman asked, as if daring Katara to disagree. "I read that the paper retracted the allegation and I would've possibly agreed - had I _not_ known Zuko personally. In addition," Azula added, looking pointedly at Katara. "The situation I found you both just minutes ago didn't exactly point to 'platonic friendship'."

"Azula, you are making her uncomfortable," Zuko growled in a low voice.

"I am just stating my point of view," Azula countered proudly. She looked over at Katara and smiled sweetly. "If I am wrong, I suggest you both analyze your situation carefully."

"Azula -"

"And do forgive him," his sister continued on, unabashed. "He's was never very good with women. You'll find that in the coming weeks."

"Azula, if you're going to Uncle's, then just take your lunch and go already!" Zuko hissed.

His sister looked irritated as she turned to look at him. "Well, since I am unwanted," she mused. "Li! Lo!"

"Yes, Your Grace," a raspy voice said from the hall.

"Prepare me some of these dumplings and some tea cakes to bring to Uncle," Azula ordered smoothly. "I'll be leaving in a bit."

"Of course, Your Grace," the elderly twins echoed. Azula looked back at her brother, looking oddly satisfied with herself.

She turned her attention to Katara and offered her a knowing smile. "I'm afraid I've finally tried Zuko's patience to the limit and will have to cut our conversation short," she told the blue-eyed woman. She slid her chair back and rose from her seat. Katara hesitantly met her face found Azula giving her a bow of her head. "When you are best able, we should have tea."

Katara stood up and bowed back, waiting for the princess to leave the room before returning to her seat.

"Please forgive my sister," Zuko said glaring at the spot where Azula had been seated. "She reveles in the discomfort of others. Pay no attention to her mad ramblings -" His mouth clamped shut as Katara placed her chopsticks beside her half-eaten plate and pushed her chair back. He furrowed his brows worried as he looked at her. "Katara?"

She rose from her seat and placed her napkin on the table. "I'm going for a walk,"she said suddenly.

Zuko scooted his chair back. "I'll join you -"

"Alone, Zuko," she said as she reached the doorway and turned around. Cold eyes froze Zuko above his seat, looking at her with a worried expression. Katara turned away sadly. "I want to go take a walk alone."

She disappeared down the hall and Zuko slowly sat back down on his chair. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and dragging his hands down his tired face as he tried to take a deep breath and calm himself. The silence filled his senses. He heard passing footsteps outside, Li and Lo's voices as they readied Azula's request.

His fists slammed into the table as he shot up from his seat. He grabbed his napkin and threw it on his plate before turning around and storming out of the dining room. He walked out the patio doors and on to the covered area just outside the room. He grasped the railing and leaned forward, hunching his back as he lowered his head and took in deep breaths.

Everything had been going well, up until Azula arrived mentioned the issue of Katara being a potential wife. They hadn't spoken at all about that; how could Katara possibly react to such a position when she hadn't even thought about it?

In the last few days, every moment had been spent with Katara. They had shared so much. Everything had been about getting to know each other and finding out as much as possible.

He had learned that there were only two siblings: she and Sokka and that Sokka was a year older. Their father was a tribe leader and elder in the Southern Water Tribe and her father's mother had quite a tale. Gran-Gran was a noble's daughter in the Northern Water Tribe and had an arranged marriage. She refused, denounced her title, and ran away to the south. Then, years later, the man she had left behind was in the Southern Water Tribe and they got married.

The wealthy old nobleman was the only grandfather Katara had known and she had not hesitated to tell Zuko that she was his favorite grandchild.

She had told him about how she started working at the Academy of Sciences. She had been an undergraduate student at the Northern University, the premier university in the North Pole, but due to the politics, she transferred to Ba Sing Se - the one school in the world that outranked his own university.

There, she had started her graduate research, but once more, disliked the system for graduate students and, once she had her foot in the door at the Academy of Sciences, decided to do research full time. She had been under the tutorial of various mentors since. In addition, her best friend was actually a man named Aang who had grown up in a temple. She was also close to Aang's partner, the Bei Fong heiress, Toph.

In return, he had told Katara all about going to boarding school and the expectations placed upon him and his sister. Both he and Azula had black belts in Kung Fu, though Azula had a higher degree. He could read and write classic characters and his mother had forced him to do 10 years of both dance and poetry lessons.

Katara had spent at least one hour every night trying to get him to recite poetry and had failed each time.

They had been so caught up in the moment and getting to know the person they were sleeping with, that all thoughts of what the future held for them was ignored. Perhaps they both thought that they would simply deal with it when the time came, but for now, they existed solely for each other.

Zuko opened his eyes as heard a car start up somewhere towards the front of the villa. Azula must've been leaving and he gritted his teeth. He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the black car starting down the long driveway.

From her seat in the back, she could see see his figure standing on the patio, alone. She bit her lip and turned away, asserting that he didn't need to know where she was going. It wasn't as if they were in a serious relationship, anyway.

Beside her, the black haired woman kept her eyes ahead of them, out the front windows as they reached the gates.

"I am sorry." The words seemed almost unnatural coming from the woman and Katara turned her head to look at her. Azula's very presence screamed royalty. It held none of the down-to-earthiness Zuko had, as if she knew nothing else but her position.

"I'm the one troubling you," Katara said as she turned her head away. "You needn't drive me to town."

"The walk there is quite long from here," Azula replied coolly. "It would've been rude of me not to offer." Katara looked down at her hands. She had stepped outside just as the car arrived to pick up the princess. Azula saw her and told her that if she was going to go to town, she would drop her off.

It had been said more like an order than it had an invitation.

"Thank you for offering." Katara's voice was solemn.

Azula's eyes flickered over. "As a royal, nothing is ever really private, you know," she stated out loud as she looked out the window. "My knowing about you and my brother is only the beginning. Once in a relationship, the issue of privacy for us extends to our partners and thus, they lose their privacy as well, as I'm sure you've experienced."

Katara swallowed. "I've had a small taste," she admitted.

"My brother never did confirm his relationship with you," Azula pointed out. "Would you be able to clue me in?"

She turned her head and looked at Katara. The other woman looked out the window. "We haven't really talked about it. Or what will happen once it's over."

"Over?" Azula drew her head back and raised one shaped brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm on vacation," Katara explained. "My time on this island is limited. Eventually, whatever your brother and I are doing will end."

For a moment, it seemed as if the princess didn't understand what that limitation meant. "Forgive my inquiry, but why exactly does it have to end?"

Katara furrowed her brows. "Zuko is a Fire Nation Royal," she elaborated. "I'm a Water Tribe commoner living in the Earth Kingdom. Our backgrounds are completely different."

"I see," the princess said. "So your pasts differ. Does that extend to your futures, as well?"

Katara nodded. "You'll understand why I spoke to correct you in regards to being his 'potential wife'," she stated. "Zuko is bound to all his duties here. I have my own research that I am similarly bound to."

"And your research is more important?" Katara looked away guiltily. The other woman lifted her chin. "For Zuko, who was born into such privilege, he is honor bound to uphold the duty placed upon him. His birthright out weights his own needs." Azula confirmed. "That is the reason he broke up with Mai."

"Who?" Katara asked.

Azula sighed, exasperated as she looked back at Katara. "Did you two talk about anything at all or is this really just a pure physical relationship?" Azula snapped. She didn't let Katara respond. "Mai is a childhood friend of ours and was Zuko's last girlfriend."

Katara's eyes widened as she remembered the gossip she had heard. "The noblewoman in law school."

"I see you've heard something," Azula scoffed. "Mai had a similar upbringing as we did. We came from a similar background and would probably lead similar lives, but as you can clearly see from my brother's current choice of company - it did not work out. You are correct in your assessment of Zuko's duty. Mai had a certain degree of freedom in hers and couldn't accept that Zuko didn't have the same."

Katara nodded, but still looked unsure. "How is this different from my case?"

"I've been reading your work, Katara. I can't understand a word of it, as I have no interest in animals in water," Azula brushed off. "But it is clear that you are very driven in your research and won't give it up so easily. This matches my brother's pace."

"We'd end up neglecting each other," Katara asserted.

"That depends on the people involved, but I see it as understanding the other's circumstances better and thus, giving the other more leeway and support because you _can_ understand," Azula corrected. "Not many men would be able to understand such a passion from their wife. It would anger them. They would feel neglected and you would not have the support you need to follow through. I thought once that Zuko and Mai were an ideal couple. They were meant for each other. However, the more I watched, the more unhappy I realized they were. They were two different people who could not balance their lives with each other."

"So, you checked my work background to see if I could?" Katara frowned.

"As I said before, any potential spouse for a royal must be taken into great consideration. If you are going to be in our family, we will need to know how compatible you are," the black haired woman said.

"Your Grace, we've reached the main plaza," the driver called over his shoulder.

"Pull to the side to let her out," Azula ordered calmly. "However, whether or not you two wish to proceed, regardless of how compatible you may be, is up to your discretion."

The car slowed to a stop by the street and the doors unlocked. Katara gave Azula a small bow her head. "Thank you for the ride, Princess."

Azula gave her a solemn nod back. Katara stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her before rounding it to get to the sidewalk. Azula's window slid down. "By the way," the royal called out. "If you both decide that you will not be taking your relationship seriously, then I suggest you leave it as a fling and once your time here as ended," The car started to move forward. "Never cross paths with us again."

The dark, tinted window rolled up, covering the face of the woman inside as Katara stood on the sidewalk.

A middle aged-man watched from his spot at an outdoor cafe and narrowed his eyes. He knew sooner or later she'd show up again.

"That doesn't look like Lord Iroh's car, Zhao," a lazy voice said beside him. The photographer idly played with the straw of his drink.

"It's a car from the Royal Villa," the man smirked from ear to ear. "Well, looks like the little lady was at the Royal Villa this whole time." He took a sip of his drink. "And Shinru told me to just drop the story."

"Yeah, but it's been almost a week and you still don't know her name," Malu pointed out.

"Katara!" Zhao wasn't paying attention to one of the numerous voices shouting around the plaza. At least until the woman turned around.

"Katara!" She searched the crowds for the voice calling her name and instantly settled on two people; a young woman in board shorts and a loose shirt and sunglasses and the young man wearing a straw hat over his bald head, waving at her as if trying to flag her down.

"Aang?" she narrowed her eyes. "Toph?" Aang took Toph's hand and led her across the street to where the older woman was.

"We've been looking for you for days!" Toph added, still clutching a coconut drink in her other hand as they reached her. "Sokka hasn't even been answering his phone!"

Aang nodded. "Where have you been!?" Her thoughts immediately returned to Zuko.

Katara shook her head and focused. "What are you two doing here?"

"What else?" Toph asked. "I have to know if it's true," she beamed in Katara's direction. "Am I going to be invited to a royal wedding?"

* * *

The view was relaxing, she had to give it that. However, her mind was too busy, trying to predict the outcome of her brother's pathetic excuse of a lovelife.

"Your Grace, Lord Iroh is here," a hostess told her quietly from behind her. Azula gave her a nod and rose from her seat at her uncle's tea shop. She turned around just as Iroh entered.

"Uncle," Azula said as she bowed respectfully. "Please join me. I have brought some tea cakes."

"Oh, thank you," Iroh chuckled as he gave her a nod back. He motioned for her to return to her seat. "I thought you were going to stay at the Royal Villa, Azula. What made you change your mind?"

For a moment, a brief look of irritation crossed the woman's face. Iroh took a seat across the table from her as she moved to pour some tea into his cup. "Zuko has taken over and is making it his love nest, it seems."

"Is that so?" Iroh chuckled. "I did not think they had progressed so far, though I had high hopes after dinner a few days ago. They were getting along very well."

Azula put the tea pot down and reached for her own cup before looking away. "I may have asked too many questions of the fools, Uncle. They do not seem to understand their own relationship."

"It takes time to do so," Iroh pointed out. "No relationship falls perfectly into place, Azula."

"But they have no idea where their relationship is at all," the woman frowned. "I had assumed, after days if being around each other, they would've at least discussed where their relationship is going. When I mentioned prospective wife -"

"Azula," Iroh began, sounding disappointed. "You didn't."

She looked at her uncle defensively. "It is of concern, Uncle. If she is to join the family -"

"We cannot pressure her to make her decision about such a thing," Iroh chided gently. "That is up to Zuko and Katara to decide."

"But _when_?" Azula demanded. "Someone had to bring it up eventually."

"It will happen on its own, Azula. You must have patience," Iroh stressed.

The dark-haired woman frowned and took as low sip of her tea. Silence slipped between her and her elderly uncle as they looked out at the waters beyond the Jasmine Dragon. "Lu Ten told me that you think she is the one for Zuko, Uncle. I'll give that they are compatible, but other than that, I'm not so sure," Azula pointed out. "After I asked about their relationship, Zuko sent me out and then Katara had left him to take a walk. I can only imagine what that meant."

Iroh thought for a moment and chuckled. "I am as sure as I was that your mother was the one for your father. He could see no other, even now," Iroh smiled thoughtfully. "It is the same with your brother."

* * *

The sun had set and behind them, lights coming from the still lively main street and beach walk of Ember Island were cast upon their backs. The trio was sitting on the beach, staring out at the dark ocean, just listening to the waves crashing on the shores.

Toph was laying back, her arms behind her head with Aang and Katara on either side of her. Aang was sitting cross-legged, his hat still on his head as he cradled a half-drunk coconut in front of him.

"Wow," he said as he nodded his head story. "That's...quite a story."

"I'll say," Toph agreed. "You have to tell me what you did on that boat!"

Katara rolled her eyes. She was seated with her knees bent and pulled up, with her arms around them.

"We've been together all this time and we hadn't once talked about what this was. Am I really his girlfriend? Am I a lover? A fling?" Katara asked aloud. "His sister thought was a potential wife!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Toph asked.

"I don't know!" Katara choked out. "I have four - no...three more days here," she pointed out. "Three more days and after that...I don't know."

"Are you going to continue 'having relations' with the prince?" Toph asked.

She wasn't sure if she was nodding or shaking her head. Katara buried her face into her knees as she curled up. "_I don't know! _ I don't even know if I should go back!"

"Oh, right," Aang nodded. "You ran away."

"I didn't run away!" Katara snapped. "I just needed to go and clear my head!"

"Then you'll return," Toph clarified.

"What if he doesn't want me to!?"

"You're really worried about that?" the blind heiress sighed. "Sweetness, from what you've told us, that man has done everything he could to make you happy in the last week. Tried to help you go surfing, took you snorkeling, had a picnic on the beach with you, he invited you to his family's villa for _your _convenience -"

"I know -"

"And clearly wants you to be with him -"

"Toph -"

"I mean, he's got it bad!" the black-haired woman exclaimed.

Katara sat up straight. "What?"

"He's obviously in love with you, Katara," Aang explained gently. "That's what it looks like, anyway."

Katara shook her head, unsure if she wanted to believe it. "But...in three days..."

"Do you love him?" Aang asked boldly. Katara jerked her head back.

"That's the most important question here," Toph agreed. "Do you love him?" The older woman was quiet.

Her eyes crinkled up as she looked forward, as if searching for an answer in front of her. "I...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Toph asked, raising a brow. "What does that mean?"

"I care about him," Katara answered, as if it were obvious. "He makes me laugh and he's polite. He always thinks about me and I respect that. I like him a lot, you guys, but love...I've known him less than two weeks," she sighed as she leaned forward once more "How can I say I love him after only knowing him two weeks?"

"Don't think about the words - that's all they are - just _words_" Aang said. "Think about how you feel. I mean, do you feel the same way about him as you felt about, say Jet?"

"You mean loathing?" Katara snorted as she shot him a glare for bringing up the other man. Aang winced.

"I think he means when you were still together with Poofy-hair," Toph elaborated duly. Katara sighed.

"I know," she grumbled. She slowly shook her head. "And no. Jet was different. This isn't the same."

"How isn't it the same?" Toph questioned.

"With Jet, and my previous boyfriends for that matter, I knew it wasn't going to last. It was fun hanging out with and doing the girlfriend-boyfriend thing, but..."

"You were never serious," Aang pointed out. She lifted her head and looked at him. Aang shrugged and looked back towards the dark ocean. "We know. We all noticed it Katara. You called them your boyfriends, but treated them the way you treated us."

"Just way more physical and affectionate," Toph smirked. "You didn't seem to have that whole emotional thing there."

"And when you broke up with them, you were sad, but I recall you always said you felt something else. Like with Jet, you were angry and betrayed because of the way, and when, he dumped you. With Haru, you were furious that he cheated on you," Aang recounted.

"Which, by the way, I totally didn't see coming," Toph pointed out. "He was too nice...I should've been suspicious."

"Right," Aang nodded. "And you never mentioned things like how you wish you were back together with them or missed being with them or all that other stuff."

"You 'liked' your ex-boyfriends. We have that clear," Toph said. "But, let's say you and Zuko did hook up. If you two broke up, theoretically, how would you feel?"

Her breath caught in her throat almost immediately. "Well...why...why did we break up?" she asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Whatever a reason," Aang shrugged. "Maybe you left the island and suddenly realized it wasn't going to work out. He's a royal, you're a researcher. Or logistically, it can't work. He lives in the Fire Nation, you live in the Earth Kingdom. We all know that you wouldn't just give up research and I doubt Prince Zuko would leave behind everything."

He wouldn't leave behind his duty. After spending so much time with him and talking with him, that much was evident to her. He was duty bound and she respected him for it. That was a part of who he was and his own sister had made that clear. Katara would never force him to leave it all behind for her; how could she if she loved him?

Her eyes began to moisten as a familiar pressure on her sinuses signaled on-coming tears.

There was her answer.

Her heart began to hurt and suddenly, an empty feeling seemed to overtake her. She was missing something; something important. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't give up what was important to her and part of her knew that Zuko wouldn't want her to if it made her unhappy to do so. It was regret and emptiness. It was longing. It was hurt.

Unlike her previous boyfriends, if it didn't work out with Zuko, she wouldn't just be upset. It would kill her inside.

Her eyes crinkled up as her lips began to tremble. But how could it continue? It _couldn't last_.

She swallowed a lump on her throat. "I...," she choked back. She pushed herself up. "I need to get back."

"Already?" Toph asked as she felt Katara kick up some sand behind her.

"I need to talk to him!" a fleeting voice shouted. Aang took a sip of his coconut drink.

"Hey, Toph," the gray-eyed man said.

"Yeah?"

"So..._is _Katara with the Prince?"

* * *

On a different day, he would've thought that he was being overly dramatic. There he was, sitting on a chair on the patio, looking out over the ocean, without a single light on. Only the moon seemed to help him see. He was, as his uncle would say, brooding.

He didn't know what else to do. After a few hours, he began to grow worried and went to look for Katara. When she wasn't in the house, he stepped outside and asked the guards if they knew where she had gone.

"Miss Katara had taken a ride to town with Her Grace, Princess Azula, Your Highness," one of them had reported.

It felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. She had left him. He had put her in an unwanted position and so, she left him. His heart had sunk.

He had tried to call his sister, but she was neither answering her mobile phone nor her room phone at the resort. When he called his uncle to speak to Azula, he had said that had seen her, but Azula had gone off. It was of no help.

Li and Lo had tried to coax him to eat, but he would have none of the food they offered. He just wanted to think. Every so often, he thought about going after her and searching the town, but that was probably the last thing she wanted.

"_Alone,"_ she had stressed coldly. She was upset and hearing her say that one word was like a stab in the heart. Regardless, he would respect her decision. If Katara wanted to leave, he would let her. He would never try to trap her in something she didn't want and she was not bound to him.

Although, it still hurt.

He ended up sitting alone. The food Li and Lo put out for him to eat had been left uneaten on the table. He didn't hear her soft footsteps on the hardwood over the sound of the ocean.

Katara saw him with his back turned to her. He was leaning back on his chair, his leg propped up on a table as he kept his gaze fixed to the water. Her eyes flickered to the side. The moonlight came through the open doors and she could see the food wasted on the table. Two place settings had been made; neither were used.

Carefully, she measured her words. "Why haven't you eaten?" His back went rigid. He turned around, looking over his shoulder before he shoot up, nearly stumbling over himself and the chair as he got to his feet.

"Katara...," he rasped out. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him and she was some sort of moon-induced hallucination.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner," she said stupidly. She looked back at the table as she walked past it. "It looks good."

He shook his head. "I...I was just...I was worried," he stammered, remaining where he stood. "I was told you went to town with Azula and tried calling her, but..." His lips tightened and he looked at her beseechingly. "Did she say anything to you?" he asked, almost painfully.

Azula had said a lot of things, mainly about how she thought they would make a good couple. Katara shook her head instead. "She just drove me to town," she said. "Um...I saw two friends, actually," she offered, stopping on the other side of the doorway. "They saw the newspaper and were worried. Aang and Toph, I told you about them."

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "Your best friend and the Bei Fong heiress."

Her eyes softened for just a second. Of course Zuko had listened. She lowered her head and tried to settle her shaking voice. Without looking up, she spoke. "What are we doing, Zuko?"

He tilted his head to the side and took a step forward, confused. "What do you mean?"

She lifted her head and his eyes widened, surprised to see tears coming down her face. "What are we doing?" she repeated. "We're sleeping together and we're enjoying our time together, but then what?" she choked out, her shoulders shaking. "I don't know what's going on any more!" Zuko's eyes rimmed with tears as he watched her break down. "I have three more days with you, Zuko and then it's over! That's what's going to happen, isn't it?" she cried out as she looked at him. "I'll have to leave the island and pretend this never happened," Katara shook her head wildly from side to side. "But I don't want to pretend this never happened!"

His arms were around her in an instant, tightening around her shaking body as she buried her face in his shoulder, crying. He leaned down against her head, pressing kiss upon kiss on her thick hair. He could feel her hands clawing into his shirt, clinging on to the fabric as he tried to calm her.

"I don't know, either," he admitted as he brought his lips close to her ear. "I wasn't thinking about it, Katara, I just wanted to be with you and..."

She was shaking her head. Her hands squeezed between them and she pressed against his body, putting some distance between them. "It won't work out," she choked back a sob. "It can't. We're too different."

His forlorn expression nearly killed her. "No, Katara, we can make it work," he urged.

"How?" she demanded. "Are you going to stop working with the ministries? Are you going to drop your birthright and all the duties associated with it to come to the Earth Kingdom?" she pointed out as she stepped back. "Of course you're not! And I'm not going to make you! But I'm not going to give up my work, either!"

"And I wouldn't make you stop, either! In the short time I've known you, it has always been clear that you love your work. Research is your passion, Katara. I would never deny you of that," he asserted. His eyes soften. "I love you."

Katara barely held back a cry. Aang and Toph had been right and it hurt to hear. She shook her head and looked away, a pained expression on her face. "You've known me for ten days, Zuko! How can you possibly love me?

"Because I do!" he answered, as if it were obvious. "I have never, in my entire life, spent every conscious second thinking of one person and when I'm away from you, it's like part of me is missing and it terrifies me! _Feeling_ this way terrifies me!"

"It scares me, too!" Katara shouted back. "But what if it doesn't last? What if it's all in our heads?"

"What if it's not?" Zuko countered. "What if...what if the reason I'm on this island is for you?" He didn't even know what he was saying any more. Katara lowered her head.

"I have three days, Zuko," she struggled to say. "Three more days here and then, this is over. I'm going to wake up, get my things, get on a ferry, and then fly home." She shook her head as she looked at him. Her hands cupped his face. "And I'll never see you again."

He shook his head, tears sliding down his face as he searched her eyes hopelessly. "Don't say that," he pleaded in a whisper.

"What are we doing, Zuko?" Katara repeated once more. Her voice was a breathy, desperate whisper. "We can't keep going like this and you know it. If we do, it'll hurt more when it falls apart."

"What are you saying?" Zuko rasped. "That you want to end it here? Now?"

Katara almost couldn't shake her head. She looked at his eyes with begging blue ones. "Can I be selfish and as for three more days with you?" she asked. She caressed the side of his face as her thumbs ran across his lips. "Just three more days, Zuko, for me to pretend everything is okay and then when I leave, I'll at least have that memory."

Everything she said was hurting him. "Is that what you want?" he asked, silently hoping she would change her mind. Katara bit her lips and nodded. He closed his eyes and hated himself. "Alright," he agreed in a pained voice. "Three more days."

She shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"Don't apologize to me," he told her in a cold voice. He pulled his head away and grasped her wrist, holding it away from his face. "Don't regret this. If you want to pretend everything is okay, then we'll pretend, but while we are, don't tell me you're sorry."

She lowered her eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He lowered their arms and walked around her, leading her forward.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"Your room," he said, without looking back at her. "If you want to pretend, that's fine, but I won't do so in my bedroom. When you're gone and I'm on that bed alone," he told her icily. "That isn't the memory I want to be reminded of."

* * *

Something was missing.

Her hands curled into the soft fabric beneath her. She was panting, covered with sweat, with knees digging into the mattress and hands holding on to her hips. She could hear him behind her, his breath broken and ragged as pulled back and then shoved back into her, pushing her body forward and down, against the bed they were on.

It wasn't that it was bad. On the contrary, the feeling of him rubbing against her at that angle, was intoxicating. She could feel him fully inside of her with every slap of flesh against flesh. He was moving faster, relentlessly pounding into her and unapologetic.

She grit her teeth and tilted her head down, pressing her forehead against the pillow as one of his hands slid beneath her, between her legs stroked the sensitive flesh between it. Her toes curled as she screamed into the pillow.

It was good. It was pleasurable.

She was so close. She could feel her insides tightening and her body heating up as sweat trickled down the sides of her head. His fingers were rubbing faster...faster... She couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, release. Her heart pounded in her ears as her body shuddered and squeezed against him, almost pushing him out of her as hot, thick liquid dribbled down the side of her thighs.

He wasn't done. He wasn't over yet and she knew it. Even as her body shook and her thighs tried to close to give her time to steady herself, he hadn't stopped his movements. His hands quickly dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he pulled her back, ramming himself inside of her as his hips buckled.

It wasn't bad, a small voice repeated in the back of her head. But _something_ was missing. This was not the same man who she had previous nights. This man's hands didn't caress her body, moving over and under her while whispering how beautiful she was and occasionally teasing her.

This man's lips didn't trail kisses down her neck or close over one breast greedily as his hand mounded the other against her. This man didn't stroke her hair to the side in the middle of taking her from behind just to enjoy in her flushed expressions.

Everything was almost mechanical. He had moved her legs, slid into her, and began without the attention he usually showered her with. If she said it was uncomfortable, he would stop. He would only continue after she corrected him, but by no real initiative of his own. The sex was there. The passion was not.

He pulled out, releasing her from his hold before falling back, breathing heavily. Katara allowed her body to fall to the side, her legs together as she waited.

He didn't move from his side of the bed. He remained, catching his breath, and Katara closed her eyes tightly.

Zuko would lay beside her, putting his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. "_Are you alright? Was it okay?" _ He'd smile as he kissed her and she could feel his enveloping warmth and relax. She was safe and loved.

This time, he didn't come closer. He didn't come up behind her, slip his leg between hers, or put his arms around her waist. He didn't press his lips against her ear and kiss or smile. Her bare back was cold.

This was for the best, wasn't it? Just keep it a short, casual affair. Keep your feelings in check so when the time came, it wouldn't feel like her soul had been ripped from her body and taken prisoner. That's why she told him she wanted three days - so it would be of no surprise and they could both prepare for it and make the most of what little time they had.

Part of him understood her logic. As much as he disagreed with it, he understood. He even agreed to do what she wanted and give her the memories she wanted to leave with, but it was difficult. He was angry at her for having decided for them. He was hurt that she wouldn't consider giving it a chance - even if it didn't work out, at least they would've given it a try!

Instead, she had given up on them. He had done what he could to please her and managed to get off himself, but it was empty afterwards. Zuko was angry at their situation. At her. At himself. He just had to go and fall in love with a woman he couldn't be with. Was he just born unlucky?

Beside him, Katara curled her arms against her. She pulled her legs up, keeping her back to him as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying. Zuko didn't want to look at her, but couldn't stop himself. Her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her labored breaths as she tried not to cry.

What were they doing? This wasn't what either of them wanted.

He pulled a thin blanket over her body and watched as she tensed. Zuko moved closer. She could feel the heat of his body behind her. Silently, she willed him to hold her and to move her hair away so he could kiss her cheek. She prayed that he would touch her and talk to her and reassure her that he had been telling the truth when he said he loved her.

"When oceans part us," a voice recited in her ear and her eyes widened. "I long to feel your caress." A poem. He was telling her a poem - after days of refusal. "And warmth in my arms." A hand moved down the length of her arm, from her shoulder to hand. "My soul is bound here." His fingers wove between hers and she clutched them against her chest. "Waves on the sand, yearning; Reaching for my moon." She choked back a cry as tears spilled from her eyes. "No matter the flame; It cannot touch the heavens; But it still raises," he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder once more. "Praying to the gods; Your name escapes my weak lips; My breath of sweet air." She felt something hot and wet drop against her neck as he rested his head beside her. "A single moment; Relived many times..."

"_I love you, Zuko." _

He closed his eyes. "In my captured heart."

* * *

He was the first thought to enter her mind as soon as she woke up. She moved her arm back, over to the spot where he was supposed to be. Instead, she felt the cool fabric of a vacant side of the bed. Katara sat up, clutching the bed sheet to her chest as she looked around.

"Zuko?" she called out. The room was still dark; the sun was barely raising. There was no answer and her heart began to quicken. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and crossed the room. "Zuko!" she repeated as she stepped into the empty bathroom.

She took a step back and shakily swallowed the lump in her throat. Had he left? When? To go where? Why?

He had never left her before.

She tossed the blanket aside and reached for her clothes. She hopped on one foot as she pulled up some shorts and stumbled past her balcony to get to her clothes. As she grabbed a loose shirt, she caught sight of a figure seated on the sand, on the beach below.

Her eyes widened. She shoved on her shirt and ran out the door. The beach was so close, but it seemed to have taken her forever to get there. Down the hall, down the stairs, cut through the dining room, then down the stone steps to the beach, past the patio.

As she landed on the soft sand, the figure snapped his head around. He furrowed his brows at her as she came to a stop, a short distance away from him. Her hair was a wild, tangled mess on her head and from the looks of her shirt, it was on backwards. Had she panicked when she woke up and he wasn't there?

She could see sweat still on his skin and his shirt beside his leg. How long had he been outside?

"What are you doing up?" he asked. "It's...," he looked out past the water. The sun had broken the horizon. "It's still early."

Her arms wrapped around her body and she looked away. She suddenly felt ridiculous having run through the house and all the way down to the beach. What was she doing - panicking like a lost child? She knew where he was. She didn't have to come running after him. "I just...felt like taking a walk."

He raised a brow and sat up straight. He turned to her and beckoned her forward with his arms. "Join me," he invited. "I'm a bit sweaty. I just finished running."

Katara nodded and walked closer. "You went running this early?"

"I couldn't really sleep," he said. He spread his legs apart and motioned for her to sit between them. Katara carefully sat down in front of him, bending her knees in front of her as his arms closed around her body. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"You _are_ sweaty," she pointed out as she tilted her head to the side and let Zuko place his head against her head, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You usually don't have a problem with that."

"I'm usually not wearing clothes when you are," she countered, holding back a smile. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt his hand slip beneath her shirt.

"Shall we remedy that?" a gruff voice whispered against her ear. She shuddered and he kissed the side of her head. His hand lowered and rested on her stomach. He let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry about last night," he told her as he rocked her in his arms. "I was too rough."

Katara lowered her eyes. "I didn't mind that you were, but...it didn't feel like the other nights."

"I know. I was on autopilot. Not thinking," he said. "Maybe we shouldn't have tried last night."

"I upset you," Katara acknowledged. "And then I made you do that, even though I knew we both weren't in the right state of mind. I should be the one apologizing."

"Katara," Zuko asked solemnly. "Is this what you really want? To play this out three more days and then end it?"

Her hands found his and she wove her fingers between them. She lifted them up and kissed his knuckles softly. "It will be a clean break," she said quietly. "No uncertainty afterwards. Just enjoy it while we have it."

He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'll try my best, Katara." She took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and kissed the side of her head before unwrapping his arms around her. "Alright, let's go back."

"Li and Lo aren't awake yet," Katara pointed out as Zuko stood up behind her. He extended his hands and she took them, allowing him to pull her up. "It'll be at least another hour before breakfast."

"I wasn't going up for breakfast," he pointed out as he glanced over his shoulder. The corner of his lip tugged upwards into a smile as Katara realized what he meant.

She narrowed her eyes and quickened her speed to catch up with him. "You have a lot to make up for from last night."

"Says the woman who broke my heart."

"But not for another three days," she stressed. She squeezed his hand as they began up the stone steps. "I liked your poem, by the way."

"I made it up."

"At that moment?" she asked, impressed

"No," he replied. "Our first night together, when you were sleeping." She lifted her head and crinkled her eyes. He had been thinking about missing her. That's all the poem had been about and even early on, he had known that he would long for her when she was no longer there.

"Zuko -"

"No matter what happens after this, Katara, do not think that I will so easily forget you." They reached the top of the stairs and stepped on to the patio.

Katara pulled his arm back. He turned to look at her, wondering what she wanted when she stepped forward, cupped his face with her hands, and sealed her mouth over his. Zuko grasped her shoulders and tilted his head, parting briefly to take a breath before kissing her once more. She stumbled, pushing him backwards as she welcomed him inside of her breathlessly.

Zuko led her back into the dining room, barely making it through the half open doorway before freezing in his spot, his lips still on Katara's. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, only to find his eyes wide open and his face drained of color. He tore his mouth from hers.

"Father!? Mom!" he choked out as Katara turned around and followed his light of sight. She nearly shoved him away from her as she stood up straight and turned her head away.

A middle-aged woman, still beautiful, Katara admitted, was laying across the table, the straps of her dress down to her arms as a man lifted his head from between her breasts. It was very clear whose parents they were, not only from Zuko's horrified cry.

The woman's eyes flashed opened and she gasped, immediately pulling the straps over her shoulders as the man who was hunched over her, between her legs stepped back to allow her space to get off the table.

"Zuko," the man said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt, as if he were simply preparing for a meeting. "What are you doing up so early?"

"What...," Zuko mouthed. His face flushed red. "What are you doing!? We eat on that table!" he exclaimed. Could they sanitize it?

The woman laughed nervously as she adjusted her dress and slid off the table to stand beside her husband. "Your father was just...teasing me," Ursa offered. Her husband glanced over with a lopsided smirk. Zuko felt almost sick.

"Spirits, you are in your fifties!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Early fifties!" Ozai corrected firmly. "And your mother is still 48!"

"It doesn't matter!" Zuko cried out. He ran a hand down his face. He wouldn't be able to eat on that table - or that room - again. Ever.

Katara held back a small chuckle as she raised her hand and rubbed Zuko's back to try to calm him. The woman across the room noticed her and an excited look filled her face. She quickly tugged on her husband's sleeve and Ozai looked down before following her gaze.

Before his wife could introduce herself, the older Fire Nation Prince spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss," he began in a low voice, making the blue-eyed woman tense immediately. She snapped her head in his direction. Narrowed gold eyes seemed to bore into her. "I take it that you are the 'girlfriend' the papers have mentioned."

Katara lowered her hand from Zuko. She kept her posture rigid as she bowed her head. "Yes, Your Highness," she began respectfully. "However -"

"Excellent," Ozai cut her off. He didn't take his critical eyes off of her. "This is my beloved wife, Ursa - Zuko and Azula's mother. Your name?"

"I am Katara -"

"Katara, I see," Ozai rubbed his bare chin. He turned his head towards his wife, but kept his eyes on Katara. "Ursa, find Li and Lo and tell them to prepare breakfast. Zuko," he turned to his son. "Leave us. I wish to speak to her."

Zuko stepped forward. "Father, if I may -"

"Alone."

* * *

**A.N. **- Thank you again for reading! Ah, sorry it is so late! I'm preparing for my trip and trying to get things done at work before I leave. I keep getting distracted, too. Then I went for a pedicure and...well, yeah. Two more chapters! I should be done with this on Thursday, but we'll see, as I'm flying somewhere Wednesday night. I don't know when I'll get decent internet connection to post this...at the latest - Friday. I'll be down in San Diego. Worst case scenario - Sunday night. I really appreciate your patience, everyone! Thank you very much!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Soothe_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

For two brothers, they were quite different. Not just in appearance, but in countenance. Iroh was a warm, welcoming man, ready to give hugs and invite others to tea with a smile, whereas, Prince Ozai was stern and serious, only going as far as offering her tea, probably so he wouldn't appear rude.

Katara lifted the small cup to her lips and took a sip. Why hadn't Zuko's father said anything? How long had they been sitting there in silence? With Iroh, it would've been relaxing - a moment to unwind and reflect. With Ozai, it was tense and filled with dread at what the man would say.

She wished Zuko, or even Princess Ursa was there. Somehow, the older male royal seemed less foreboding when his wife was with him. Of course, just a few moments earlier, they were about to fornicate on the very table she was resting her arms on.

Katara's face crinkled up as she quickly raised her arms, abandoning her tea cup on the surface.

"Ah...my brother always makes such calming tea." She nearly jumped at the man's voice .

She looked across from her; at Ozai as he lowered his now empty tea cup on to the table and met her gaze.

"Yes," she piped, inwardly wincing at how shaky her voice was. "I've heard of how popular his teas were. Now I know why."

Ozai nodded knowingly. He clasped his hands together in front of him. "I would like to thank you, first of all, Miss...?"

"Katara is fine, Your Highness," she assured him. He gave her a small nod.

"Katara, then," he drawled calmly. So that was where Azula seemed to have picked it up. "Thank you for helping my son. It seems that was the one thing the newspapers actually got right."

"You're very welcome, Your Highness, though I was only doing what needed to be done at the time," Katara replied.

"How did he go about getting injured? Zuko is usually a fantastic swimmer," Ozai inquired.

"A surfer helping us help a drowning child didn't seem hm and Zuko was hit in the head with a board. He was stunned long enough to start sinking, so I dove after him and brought him to the surface." As she replayed the memory in her mind, she struggled to hold back the small smile that came when she remembered how he had called her, in awe, a mermaid.

"I see," Ozai took a deep breath. "Now, for a more personal question, which I'm sure my daughter has already brought up, if I know Azula." He paused. "What is the nature of your relationship with my son?"

She could almost feel the blood draining from her face as two cold, amber eyes seemed to bore into her, waiting for her answer. Katara remained sitting rigid in her seat, willing herself not to look at the door and hope that Zuko would come through and let his father know it was none of his business.

However, that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Relationship," Katara repeated. "Zuko and I are...I suppose..."

She began to stammer and Ozai raised a brow. "Let me make this clearer," he cut in as he leaned forward. "As his father, I will be asked by the media about your relationship with him and rather than make an assumption and say something that we will all later regret, I found it best to confirm the situation or, at the very least, a consensus on what the situation should be addressed as. I suppose the question should be: what should I _say _is the nature of your relationship?"

Katara swallowed a lump in her throat. "We're friends." That was the easiest way to put it. "We met through Lord Iroh, who had hired my brother to photograph the Jasmine Dragon. He was showing me around the island at Lord Iroh's instruction when the photo was taken."

Ozai's eyes narrowed. "I see," he said. He drew his head back. "My brother thinks Zuko is stressed and as of late, has been trying to put distance between my son and his work. I apologize for his meddling, using you as a distraction."

"Zuko was good company. We went out to eat and then met up with Lord Iroh and my brother at the theater," Katara found herself saying.

The corner of Ozai's lip turned up in distaste. "Oh, the _theater_...I apologize for that, as well. They're not very good." He released a heavy breath. "Then, I suppose as a 'friend', to help shield you from the media's eyes, he brought you here."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And as a 'friend', he has been a good host and trying to explain the situation."

"To the best of his ability, yes, Your Highness," Katara nodded.

"How long do you plan on staying?" She tensed.

A low, sharp breath escaped her. "I can leave as soon as I pack my things, Your Highness."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "I believe you misunderstood the question, Katara. I did not ask you to leave. I asked you how long do you plan on staying?"

She could almost feel the beads of sweat collecting at her temples. "I was to stay until I left in a few days, Your Highness. I...I have a guest room..."

The older man raised a brow, silently appraising her. He wasn't a fool. A man brought an unrelated woman to a private villa? Even if it was his son, the man had to be doing more than just being a good, "proper" host. However, unless it affected the monarchy badly, he found no real reason to step in. For now, it seemed safe.

"If you wish to be identified as a friend of my son, that is fine. I will go along with your explanation should I be forced to comment upon it," Ozai told her flatly. "You are, of course, welcomed to stay here as a guest of the Royal Family. I have no doubt that my esteemed elder brother's urging is what put you in such a troublesome position to begin with."

Katara closed her eyes. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in and bowed her head. "Thank you, Prince Ozai."

"However," his sharp voice made her freeze. "Should you do anything that reflects badly upon my family or taint the reputation of my son, let me assure you that I will do everything in my power to have you silenced. Do you understand?"

Big blue eyes were staring at him, partially wondering if it was an empty threat or not. Katara nodded. "I understand, Your Highness."

Ozai's eye bore into her a bit longer, as if to embed the warning in her mind. Finally, he gave her a nod. "Then this situation should not be a problem for you or Zuko," he pointed out. He reached for a tea pot to pour himself some more and paused. "My wife, on the other hand, seems to cling to the idea that you two are...dating," he said, measuring his words carefully. "She and her friend are quite enthused by the idea."

"If necessary, I can to speak to the Princess to clarify the subject," Katara offered. "I do not want to trouble her."

Ozai filled his cup and gave her a small shake of his head. "I shall speak to her. Ursa is a terribly brilliant woman and should you try to dissuade her, you may find yourself unwittingly engaged to Zuko," Ozai smirked. "I'm sure she and Kya would love that," he added under his breath.

Katara's head shot up. "Kya?" It was her mother's name.

"Thank you for your time," Ozai answered instead. "You may return to your activities here now." Katara wasn't sure if she should press further or not, but the older prince clearly didn't seem to care to listen to her questions. He took a sip of his tea.

Awkwardly, Katara rose to her feet and gave him a small bow. "Ye...Yes, Your Highness."

"And do not mind Ursa and myself. We shall be in the western wing," Ozai added as Katara walked around the table and past him.

As he spoke her face reddened. What did he mean by that? Did he know that they were...? She eyed the back of his head, mortified that he knew. Katara forced herself to open the door and exit, unsure whether or not she'd be glad to see Zuko after realizing his father knew that they were sleeping together.

She stepped outside the door and closed it behind her. She had expected Zuko to be pacing, going up and down the hall, waiting for her to come out.

Katara turned her head down one side of the hall and turned into it. She listened for any sound of footsteps or voices and was rewarded when she heard a woman speaking, sounding disappointed. Katara turned the corner and could see into a brightly lit study. Princess Ursa was sitting on a sofa, with her back to the door.

"You are certain?" the woman asked, sadly.

"I know how it may have looked, but Katara and I have discussed this." Katara froze in her spot as she heard Zuko's voice. "Considering our respective circumstances, we've decided to remain as friends - Mom, please don't make that face."

He sighed heavily and Katara stepped back into the hall. She remained in the corner. It seemed Zuko's father wasn't joking when he mentioned his wife's hopes.

"She seems like such a nice girl, Zuko."

"You've barely met her, Mom," he answered, exasperated.

"I just know these things," she asserted. "However, if it is as you say, I'm sure your father will understand."

A low grumble seemed to come from Zuko. "Speaking of Father...I should go and check."

"Zuko, he's not going to eat her," Ursa sighed. "Your father isn't a monster."

He was already walking out the door. Katara remained hidden around the corner, counting to three before she stepped out to 'accidentally' bump into him.

"Oh! Zuko, sorry," she offered as he barely stopped himself from colliding with her.

"Katara," Zuko seemed to sigh with relief at the sight of her. He. placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Are you alright? What did he say?"

He looked worried and a small smile came to her lips. "I'm fine," she assured him. "He asked the same question as Azula, basically. What exactly we were, what he should tell the media."

She made out a brief look of concern on her face. "What did you tell him?"

She forced a smile. "That we were just friends," she said. "He accepted that answer," she added quickly. "I don't believe he wants to make any more out of it."

Zuko wasn't sure if he was relieved or concerned. He lowered his eyes and nodded. "Alright...as long as you're fine with that. I had to clarify with my mother, as well."

Katara stepped forward, raising her arms and moving them over his shoulder to place around his neck. She leaned forward and buried her face against him. "Everything is fine, Zuko," she assured him softly. "You worry too much," she added with a slight laugh.

The prince lowered his head against hers and put his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a position," he whispered against the side of her head. "First the media, then my sister and now my parents."

Katara chuckled and drew her head back. Her hands rose and she wove her fingers through his hair. "Your family is just concerned. You are a royal son, after all," she admitted. "I understand that much."

His eyes searched hers for a moment as one hand rose and stroked the side of her face gently. "I already dread the moment you leave me behind," he said softly.

Katara shook her head. "Don't think about that. I'm not gone yet," she pointed out. She offered him a warm smile. "Li and Lo are up. Why don't we have breakfast?"

The prince tensed for just a moment before crinkling his eyes. "Why don't we have breakfast outside, by the pool?" he offered. "Rather than on that table..."

Katara grimaced and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," she said as she stepped back and took his hand. "What do you want to do afterwards?" He gave her a pointed look, as if it were obvious what he wanted to do. A warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"I take it you are no longer interested," he said, sounding partially disappointed. Katara winced.

"It's not that I'm disappointed...," she trailed off. "I just thought that with your parents..."

"Right," Zuko sighed. He thought for a moment. "Okay, I think have an idea."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, just watch your step. The rocks are damp."

"Yeah, but they have barnacles on them, so there is some grip," Katara argued as she carefully balanced herself as she moved from one large boulder to another. Zuko was on rock ahead of her, expertly standing and waiting with his hand extended to help her. He had a large, insulated bag slung around his body with their packed lunch.

"That only means if you slip and fall, it won't only be hard, but sharp," he pointed out seriously. "Give me your hand."

"I can do this," Katara insisted. Besides, her hands were wedged between the small crevices of the rocks to help her get a grip - a technique she learned from Toph, who free-climbed cliffs for fun, despite being blind. "Are we almost there?"

"Just around this bend is the big cave," Zuko assured her. "It's still partially visible during high tide, when the others aren't."

"Okay," Katara said. She followed behind him carefully. "Just keep moving, I'm right behind you."

He looked dubious of her ability, but continued forward. He made sure he didn't get too far as they rounded the corner and then jump off the rocks and to the pebble lined shore at the mouth of the cave.

He stood in his spot for a moment, taking in the sight. It had been quite some time since had last been there. He must've been thirteen or fourteen, the last time he and Azula climbed down. The sea cave had high ceilings and the water line was visible above them. Numerous rocks lined the base, inside the cave, allowing for plenty of places to sit. It didn't go back too far and Zuko could see the back wall easily.

A crunch sounded behind him and Katara landed on the rocky shore. "Whoa...the water gets that high?" she asked a she looked up at the cave walls. Zuko nodded his head.

"All the other caves are submerged when the tide raises," he pointed out. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. "I know it's in this cave," he muttered as he went further inside. "On one of these rocks."

Katara raised a brow as Zuko removed the bag around him and placed it on the ground before moving towards the back of the cave. He dug into his shorts pocket to retrieve a small flashlight.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked, somewhat amused as Zuko knelt down in front of some rocks and moved the light over the sides.

"Looking for my name," Zuko answered distracted. "When we were little, Lu Ten took us down here for the first time and carved our names on these rocks. Me, Azula, and him." He moved on to another rock. "I know it's in this cave, but I can't remember where exactly it is..."

Katara laughed. "Need help?"

"Sure," he said as he looked over his shoulder. "It just says Lu Ten, Zuzu, and Lala."

Katara looked up from where she had bent down in front of one of the rocks by the entrance. "Zuzu and Lala?" she repeated.

The amber-eyed royal refused to look back and expose his reddened face. He had forgotten about that.

"Nicknames Lu Ten gave us," he answered sheepishly.

"Can I call you -"

"No."

Katara barely muffled a laugh as she shook her head and continued looking. "I think it's cute."

"When you're six, maybe."

"Zuzu...Zuzu...," she repeated. He sent her an annoyed look.

"Really, Katara?" he asked. She looked up and smiled. "Didn't Sokka call you anything when you were a kid?"

She snorted. "If you ask him, he'll just say 'annoying' and 'whiny'. Older brothers are such jerks."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Thank you." She giggled as they continued to search. "I hope it's not eroded."

"I think it would still be here," Katara said. "It hasn't been that long."

"It wasn't that big or that deep, if I remember correctly," he said. "It could've been worn down quite a -" He took in a sharp breath. "Found it!" he shouted. Katara looked up, towards Zuko who was crouching a few stones away, looking over something written against it.

She pushed herself up and walked over, trying to look over Zuko's shoulder as his fingers ran across the carved stone. She could make out the barely legible handwriting of the current Fire Lord. His name was scraped into the stone, as were the characters for "Zuzu" and "Lala".

"That's cute," Katara smiled as she knelt down beside him.

He smiled slightly. He looked over his shoulder as she placed a hand on it, and gave her a smile. "Can you get me a knife from the picnic bag?"

"Sure," she said as she turned around. "Are you going to carve something else?"

"My name and date," he said. "I think I can do a better job than Lu Ten did when he was a teenager."

It seemed a bit childish, but he seemed so excited at the prospect. Katara chuckled as she dug through their bag and found a knife. "Careful not to break it," she warned as she handed it to him carefully. "That wasn't meant to write on cave walls."

"I know, I know," he said as he began looking around for a spot to carve.

"Since you're going to be a while, Your Highness, I'm going to start setting up the picnic," she said.

"This may take a while," Zuko warned. "Just save me some cold noodles."

"Yeah, if you're lucky...," Katara smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing! Carve away," she urged.

She laid out a large beach towel to sit on and sat down before starting to dig through the picnic basket. Despite the towel, she could still feel the rocks and frowned. Katara shifted twice more before finally giving up. She wished the ground had been softer, like the sand on the beaches.

She reached into the bag and laid out some food, taking her time as Zuko's scrapes into the stone behind her were drowned out by the roar of the ocean. As she sat, munching on some packed dumplings, she admired the ocean before her and relished the cool sea wind flowing into the cave.

Katara could make out some more rock formations jutting out of the water further out. Silently, she wondered how long it would take him to scrape the characters of his name and the date on to one rock. She turned back to the ocean and took a deep breath.

At least this would give her a chance to relax. It wasn't as if she was in any hurry to leave. Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa had been left to their own devices, probably thinking they'd have the rest of the afternoon to themselves, would take it as a chance to relax. She'd hate to interrupt them.

Nor did she want to. Ozai was rather intimidating.

Katara resigned herself to spending the rest of the day in the cave, doing nothing but eating Zuko's share of their picnic and listening to the water all around her. She began to grow sleepy.

"Done!" a voice echoed behind her. Katara opened her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She tilted her head back and looked over at Zuko. A wide, beaming smile was across his face as he pushed himself up and stood, admiring his work. He looked over his shoulder. "Come and see!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you eat first?"

He sighed and walked over, tossing the now blunt and worn knife into their picnic bag before bending down and grasping her hands. "I want you to see this first," he insisted as he pulled her to her feet.

Katara let out a low breath, but relented, allowing him to lead her towards the rock. His free hand fumbled with his flashlight, moving its' beam over the defaced rock. She expected to see a terribly scribbled name and date; perhaps even her name along with his. Her eyes widened as she stopped.

Her name was written above the first two lines of his poem. Below it was Zuko's name and it was clear that more effort had been placed in carving her name on the rock beneath his family's property than he had put in his own.

"Zuko...," she mumbled as she pulled her hand from his and knelt down in front of the rock. Her fingers moved over the characters. Dust from the carving was still set in the grooves. "_When the oceans part us; I long to feel your caress_..." she quoted quietly.

"I thought it was fitting," he shrugged as he gave her a small, sad smile. "We're by the ocean, the waves are caressing the shore...or something," he offered stupidly.

She didn't care how lame he sounded. Katara closed her eyes tightly and tried keep the tears at bay. "You didn't have to write it out. I'm sure years from now, someone will see this and ask."

"You make it sound like it's something I should be ashamed of," he told her. "I'm not," he asserted as she lifted her head to look up at him. "Nor will I ever be."

Her eyes softened as she rose to her feet. She raised her arms and reached for him as he stepped closer, welcoming her against him. Katara rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You make some very good memories, you know that, Prince Zuko?"

He smirked slightly as he turned his head against hers and kissed the top of her head. "Is that so?"

"Mmm..., yeah," she smiled as she tilted her head up and placed a kiss on his lips, then his chin, and slowly began to trail down his jawline. "A bit cliched, but still good." Her mouth moved along side his neck, following the curve down to his shoulder. Her hand slid down to his shirt and tugged down the collar, exposing more of his skin.

A low groan escaped his throat as she sucked the base of his neck. His hands squeezed her hips before moving his head down to trap her lips before she could place another kiss on his neck. He moved swiftly, taking her hands in his and leading her back to the beach towel closer to the mouth of the cave. His lips lingered on hers, greedily drinking her in as she blindly followed.

Katara's hands slid beneath his shirt and over the taut, smooth flesh beneath it. She never could get enough of his body. Honestly, when could someone who worked so much exercise to get those kind of muscles? Jet spent hours in the gym just to keep up appearances - the bastard.

A small chuckle reached her ears as one hot hand slid down the side of her body, resting over the swell of her ass. "Move them lower," Zuko ordered in a low, amused voice.

She wasn't sure if she answered "yes" aloud or not before moving her hands to the waistband of his shorts and untying the knot that kept them tight to his hips. Any slight complication made her tug down, irritated that it was keeping her from him.

Zuko played with her hair, quietly praising her as she finally managed to get the knot undone. A small, triumphant look was on her face as she tilted her head back to look at him. "Got it."

"Good for me," he grinned. He leaned down and kissed her, slipping himself into her as her hands ran down, beneath the waistband. She moved down and he tugged his shirt off. Her knees landed on the towel and a surprised yelp escaped her lips. Zuko immediately stopped and looked down. "Katara?"

She was wincing and trying to adjust her legs, so her knees weren't carrying her weight. "The rocks," she whimpered. She looked up. "The rocks and coral on the ground...I can feel them through the towel."

That somewhat killed the fantasy of having rough, blissful cave sex.

Zuko furrowed his brows and took her hands, helping her back up before crouching down to check her legs. He could see some indents from the rocks and frowned.

He looked up at her as his hands gently rubbed the slightly injured skin. Keeping her eyes with his, he lowered his head and kissed each knee, before changing the proposition. "Then how about we take the this and our picnic to my room?"

Everything that had been spread across the towel was suddenly tossed back into the picnic bag. The plastic containers were quickly snapped closed and the utensils wiped and tossed in with them before Zuko grabbed the edge of the towel, shaking it to get the sand off, and tossing it back over the bag.

He took Katara's hand and led her back outside, kissing her seemingly every couple of paces whenever they could. The closer they got to the villa, the more urgent their needs seemed to become.

Zuko had to pry her off him twice; once when they reached a small cove before the lagoon and beach, and a second time on the stairwell that lead up to the house. It took all his strength not to keep her pinned to a wall and wrap her legs around his waist.

"I never realized how far my room was," he grumbled as they made it through one of the side doors of the villa, closest to the wing where his room was located.

Katara chuckled and stroked the side of his face, urging him to turn towards her for another long, drawn out kiss. "Still closer than my room," she whispered breathlessly as his teeth nipped at her lower lip.

They reached the stairwell and an disgusted sounding voice filled the narrow space. "Would you to mind not to lose yourselves to your carnal desires in the middle of the hall?" a woman almost hissed. "Some of us are trying to eat."

Still joined at the lip, both Zuko and Katara turned towards the voice. Katara's eyes widened as she pushed Zuko away before immediately bowing to the shorts and tank top wearing royal with her hair in a high ponytail.

Azula's eyes were crinkled up with disgust as she clutched a spoon in one hand and a large cup of shaved ice splattered with cream and various fruits.

Zuko wiped at his mouth as he stood up straight and gave his sister a stern look. "Azula," he greeted. She gave him a small bow of her head, but continued to look at them as though they had vomited before her very eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Ranshao."

"I wish I still were," Azula retorted as she lifted her nose in distaste. "I'm here playing errand girl for Uncle. I've brought your clothes."

Katara, still flushed from both Zuko's attention and Azula's discovery, looked at her confused. "I don't have any more clothes at Ranshao. I brought them all with me."

"As usual, you seem to misunderstand," Azula sighed as she took a spoonful of her shaved ice into her mouth. She relished and swallowed it before continuing. "I'm talking about traditional Fire Nation island wear," she elaborated.

Katara looked to Zuko as the man let out a heavy breath. "My uncle is having the entire Ranshao staff and guests wear traditional Fire Nation island attire; our family included."

"Your brother, as a guest of our uncle, has also been given clothes to wear for the occasion," Azula informed her. "Uncle has requested that upon your attendance, you also wear the provided clothes."

"I...I didn't know I was invited," Katara admitted, looking from one sibling to the other.

"Oh, please, Katara, don't be silly," Azula dismissed. "Of course you're invited. Your brother brought you and both of you are guests. Uncle wouldn't dream of excluding you."

"That was very kind of him."

Azula swallowed her shaved ice. "I know," she drawled. Her amber eyes flickered to the picnic bag still clasped in Zuko's other hand. She lifted the corner of her lip. "Mom and Dad are looking over the clothes right now and sent me to find you both to look over them and make sure they fit correctly." She paused. "Shall I tell them you're busy?"

"No!" Katara piped, taking a quick step from Zuko as he looked at her unsurely. The brown-haired woman smiled weakly back at him. "Um...I'm actually quite curious," she offered. "To see how the dress looks like."

"Wonderful," Azula said before Zuko could comment. "Come. I'll take you to the parlor. Zuzu, are you coming, as well?"

He shot her a glare. "Let me put this away and I'll meet you two there."

Azula gave him a small nod of her head before turning around, expecting Katara to follow. The blue-eyed woman scurried behind her. "Did you want some shaved ice, Katara? Li and Lo still have some out."

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied. "If the dress doesn't fit, is there time to get it altered?"

"Yes, although I doubt you'll need to," Azula explained casually. "And it's not a dress, exactly. Fire Nation traditional island wear is typically very casual. They're designed to breathe in the humidity and are adjustable to a person's body. Unless it's a more extreme case, you won't need to get anything really altered. Also," she said as she looked over her shoulder and smirked. "I hope you do not mind, but women's clothes, especially for our age, tend to be two pieces. Should that make you uncomfortable, you can add a secondary layer."

Katara nodded as she turned a corner. As they approached a set of doors, they could hear voices coming from within.

"It's not as flattering as I remember...," a woman's disappointed voice muttered.

"What are you talking about, Darling? It looks magnificent on you," a man argued.

"I'm spilling out here...and here...are those stretch lines?" the woman gasped.

"Hmm...so it seems...," a man agreed. "Regardless, even if you do not agree, I will hold steady the fact that my wife is still as breathtaking as the day I first laid eyes on her. To me, you have no imperfections."

"Oh, Ozai..."

Katara couldn't help but mirror the disturbed look on Azula's face as they hesitated entering. Azula was the first to compose herself and lifted her free hand to knock on the door. "Mother, Father. I've come with Katara. Zuko will join us in a moment."

Katara prepared to enter, only to have Azula hold her back. She gave the blue-eyed woman a knowing look, as if telling her to wait a moment for fear they'd stumble on yet another one of her parents' "moments of affection".

Some shuffling was heard before Ozai cleared his throat with a cough. "Azula, Katara, come in," he ordered. Azula lowered her arm and led Katara into the room.

Several clothes were laid across a large sofa and Ozai was standing, fixing the metal arm bands on his biceps. For a many in his fifties, he still had quite a figure, Katara admitted. Her eyes moved to Ursa, who was looking over the waistband of some loose, red pants. In fact, everything was red with black and gold embroidery. In addition, Prince Ozai had been right; Ursa still filled the two piece traditional wear quite well.

This only meant that as their progeny, Zuko would probably age like fine wine. Katara's tongue flickered out and licked her lips. How lucky for whoever ended up with him.

"Azula, have you tried on your clothes yet?" Ursa asked. "I have some jewelry for you to wear with them."

Azula wrinkled her nose. "Must I wear the jewelry, Mother?" She was never much into formal jewelry. From what Katara remembered of the Fire Nation costumes, they were usually big, clunky pieces.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you must," Ursa asserted. She gathered some clothes and handed them to her daughter. "Quickly now. If any adjustments need to be made, we only have a few days left." Azula sighed heavily, but relented to her mother's wishes. "Now, Katara," Ursa said, turning her attention to the other young woman. The older princess smiled widely. "I will help you into your clothes"

Katara looked surprised and Ozai looked exasperated. "Ursa, she's a grown woman," he pointed out. "I'm sure she can figure out how to put on some old clothes."

"Non-sense, Ozai," Ursa insisted as she gleefully gathered a set of clothes in her arms. "There are adjustments that need to be made. What if she doesn't know how to fasten them correctly? I'll just assist her."

Ozai rolled his eyes before glancing over to Katara and giving her a small, apologetic nod, as if asking her to put up with his wife's demands. "Humor her," he said as they passed. Katara found herself being dragged into another room to change.

Ursa allowed her to keep her two piece swim suit on beneath the clothes as she helped adjust the ties around Katara's body. As she knelt down behind her, tightening the back of Katara's loose, billowy pants, Ursa chuckled.

"I must take a photo of you to send to your mother," Ursa smiled. "I'm sure she'll be excited to see."

Katara turned her head and looked over her shoulder, just as Ursa finished fastening the clothing in place. "You know my mother?"

"Ozai and I just returned from the Southern Water Tribe," Ursa beamed. "I don't know if Zuko told you, but we were on a cruise. Your father knows my husband...international politics and what not. He took Ozai ice fishing and your mother was kind enough to take me around your city. She spoke quite highly of you and your brother."

"Oh," Katara said. She figured her father, in his position, would've met others in government. "I hope you had a good time in my home city."

"Oh yes," Ursa said as she stood up. She moved in front of Katara and adjusted her collar. "We went shopping and she took me out into the water. Your mother is quite an accomplished boater."

Katara smiled slightly as Ursa wrapped the top around her. "She said that she once beat Dad in a race. That's what got his attention."

"That sounds like her," Ursa said. She stepped back to review Katara's clothes. "Everything fits. Looks like we won't need to do any adjustments...although, I think you should change your hair a bit...give it a more traditional style."

"A top knot?" Katara asked. That's what she had remembered.

Ursa narrowed her eyes critically. "No...I think you'd look better...with some of your hair down."

It took a few more minutes for Ursa to re-do Katara's hair, carefully parting it and tying part of it back before clipping some parts out of her face. The royal looked absolutely pleased with herself as she stepped back.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

Ursa smiled thoughtfully. "Like a princess." It was a shame that her son wasn't going to pursue this particular relationship. Her gut feeling was positive it would work out. Ursa headed towards the door. "Come with me! Let's take a photo and I'll send it to Kya and Hakoda!"

Katara chuckled and followed the eager woman out into the hall and back to the parlor.

"I don't need to wear them."

"Yes, you do," Ozai replied in a collected voice. "It completes the ensemble."

"Father, this isn't an Agni Kai from several centuries ago," Zuko was sighing. "I don't need to wear these arm bands."

"Zuko, wear your arm bands," Ursa interjected as she waltzed through the open doors. She gave her son a frown. "Your Uncle prepared everything for you. Don't let him down."

He swore that his mother knew all his weak points. Grumbling, Zuko adjusted the gold colored, metal arm bands and placed them against his biceps. Katara peeked through the doors and saw both father and son standing side by side. They were approximately the same height, though Ozai seemed larger, if only because of the air about him.

Their clothes were similar - billowy, loose red pants like her and Ursa's, only they lacked shirts. Instead, they wore intricately embroidered sleeveless vests that opened at their chests and metal armbands.

Katara bit her lip and subconsciously closed her legs. Everything Zuko wore seemed to flatter him. It almost wasn't fair. Now, all she could think about was ripping the fine clothing off him.

"Mom, where is Katara?" Zuko looked up at his mother, who was rummaging through an expensive looking purse for her phone.

Ursa looked up, phone in hand, and looked over her shoulder. "She was right behind me...," she trailed off. Her lips frowned. "Katara?" She walked back into the hall and sighed. "There you are. Come on in!" The brown-skinned woman couldn't stop her blush as she followed Ursa back into the room. The Princess smiled proudly. "I re-did her hair. What do you think?"

"Fitting," Ozai conceded. "Is it comfortable, Katara? Are any adjustments necessary?"

"No, Your Highness," Katara answered politely. "It is comfortable and fits well." Part of her refused to look at Zuko, unsure how he would react.

"I'll need to do her hair the morning of the opening," Ursa mused to herself. "Zuko, what do you think?"

Katara swallowed and slowly turned to Zuko. His eyes were roaming down her body as he adjusted the arm band. "You look nice."

It was a rather anticlimactic compliment and Ursa looked disappointed. Ozai looked at his son. "No wonder you're 'just friends'...," he mumbled under his breath. Before Zuko could retort, Azula walked in with her hair down.

"The pin isn't staying in my hair," she frowned as she held out a gold, metal fire shaped pin. Katara diverted her attention and realized that the other members of the family all had flame shaped pins in their hair. Ozai's was the most elaborate, while Azula and Zuko's were simple metal pieces.

"Use a top knot, Azula, a top knot," Ursa sighed as she crossed the room to her daughter. "Ozai, take a picture of Katara for me. I want to send it to Kya and Hakoda."

She pressed her phone against his chest and Ozai looked down at the device, as if wondering what to do with it. Furrowing his brows, he fumbled with her phone before lifting up and aiming it at Katara. "Do I just press the button here or the one on the screen?"

"The one of the screen," his family chorused.

"Ah..." A small click was heard and then he frowned. "Katara, don't move. It's blurry."

"That's your hand, Father, not Katara," Zuko sighed. "Give it to me."

"No, I can do this," the older prince snapped. Another click was heard. "I think the light is bad."

Katara bit her lip. The royals while on vacation seemed to mirror her own family. "Daddy, just give it to Zuko," Azula sighed as her mother pulled back her hair.

"Azula, I can do this," Ozai asserted. "Katara," he ordered. "Move closer to the window. Natural light is better."

"Yes, Your Highness." Katara moved a few steps to the side and Ozai narrowed his eyes, determined to take a photo.

Another click was heard and the eldest royal in the room looked proud of himself. "I told you I could do it," he told his son smugly.

"There," Ursa said. "Now we put the pin...done!" She stepped back from Azula as the younger princess touched her hair to make sure it was in place . Ursa turned to her husband and took the phone from his hand. "Zuko, why don't you stand with Katara?" she beamed.

"Mother...," Azula warned carefully.

"Oh, it's just a picture," Ursa assured her daughter. "Zuko, go stand with her." Reluctantly, the younger prince moved towards her.

"Sorry about this," he whispered as he stopped at Katara's side.

"It's fine," she chuckled. "It's kind of fun."

"Get closer," Ursa urged.

They moved closer together. "You look really nice," Zuko whispered, making sure to keep his voice low enough so that his family wouldn't hear.

"You do, too," Katara said as she fluttered her eyes at him. "You look very handsome." His eyes turned to meet hers, unable to stop himself from looking at her intently. A small part of his chest ached.

"Your hair is nice, too." Katara giggled. She didn't hear the click of Ursa's camera phone.

"Thanks, your mom said I look like a princess," she told him.

Zuko's eyes softened as a hand subconsciously rose and stroked some her stray hairs away from her face. "Yeah," he agreed softly. He reached back and removed the flame pin from his hair. Katara automatically lowered her head as he lifted his arms and moved the pin over the top of her hair tie. He smiled as he finished fixing it in place. "You really do."

* * *

"Ugh! Forget this!" Sokka's frustrated voice filled the room. Katara opened the door to the sharing lived quarters between what used to be her room and Sokka's. She raised a brow as she stepped through the doors, just in time to see her brother throw a hair tie on to the table.

"Problem?" she asked, making herself known.

Sokka turned around and looked surprised. "Hey! You made it! Nice costume."

"I was invited," she reminded him. It looks like her brother was also in borrowed Fire Nation traditional wear. "And thanks."

"Where's Prince What's-His-Name?" Sokka smirked as he checked his hair in the hall mirror.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko is coming with the rest of his family later," she pointed out. "Chit Sang picked me up. I'd draw less attention coming separately than with the Royal Family."

"Uh-huh," Sokka said distractedly. "I heard you're there with his parents." He was pulling his hair back in another attempt to tie back his straight, shoulder length hair. "Don't you think that it's a bit early to be introduced to them?"

His sister gave him a confused look as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the back of a sofa. "Early for what?"

"You know...commitment," Sokka offered. "I mean, I can deal with you seeing him, but don't be so hasty to commit," he told her. "You're still young."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I already told you, Zuko and I will just remain friends."

"Yeah, sure, that's how it starts," Sokka snorted. "According to my reports -"

"Your reports?"

"Suki," he clarified. "You've been spending a lot of time with him."

"We've been checking the villa's estate's sights," she tried to explain. "Snorkeling, spelunking..." She wisely decided to avoid the part about 'sleeping with Zuko'. "Besides, I'm just his guest until I leave tomorrow morning." Even as she said it, her heart sank.

"Yeah, about that," Sokka said as he put a hair tie in his mouth in preparation of tying his hair up. "I wish I could go home with you, Katara. Sorry to have to let you return alone."

"You're here for a job, not a vacation," Katara reminded him. "Besides, Aang and Toph are here and they're heading back tomorrow, too."

"Wait, wait," Sokka stopped and looked at her. "Aang and Toph are here? Since when?"

"A few days ago!" Katara frowned. "Haven't you checked your phone?"

"I would've if I didn't drop it into a koi pond a few days ago. It's been out of commission and I've been busy," he said. "Anyway, I want to see them before they leave."

"I'll send Aang a text," Katara said as she dug into her purse for her phone. "Are you free for dinner?"

"Yeah, should be. Make it a late one," he instructed. Katara nodded and began sending a message to Aang. "This is close enough to a top knot right?" he asked as he turned around to show how he tied his hair. Katara looked up and nodded.

"Close enough," she shrugged. "Aang says to meet up at the plaza for dinner."

"Great," he said. "Been a long time since we all ate together."

Katara snorted and headed towards her room. She pushed open the door. "Yeah, whose fault is that?"

"Hey, I've been worried and needed to distract myself," Sokka pointed out.

Katara stopped at the threshold of her room. She raised an eyebrow. It seemed as if Sokka and decided to use her room to house all his equipment as numerous camera parts were laid across her bed, waiting to be used. "Not worried enough to stop taking pictures, I see."

"I said I needed a distraction," he pointed out. "I'm a professional," he reminded her as he moved around her and began to collect his gear. "We should head down. Iroh's brother and his family are supposed to arrive soon and he asked me to take photos."

"Alright," Katara sighed. "Need help?"

"Please, Katara," Sokka dismissed coolly. "I'm a professional. I can do this myself."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs!" She heard him grunt in response as she headed outside.

The elevator was empty, but upon arriving at the lobby, she found herself swept up in the crowd that gathered. Just a few minutes earlier, the lobby had seemed busy, but not crowded. She could make out the various resort staff in their matching traditional dress and every so often, a formal guard uniform of one of Iroh's body guards.

There were other guests, all wearing more elaborate, expensive looking traditional clothes, and several photographers and journalists covering the event. Katara looked around, but couldn't see Iroh.

As she managed to make her way towards the front of the lobby, she could see a red ribbon tied between two columns in front of the glass doors. There was a small stage beside it and that was where she found the elderly former ruler. He was smiling proudly as two bodyguards and his assistant flanked him.

Music was playing as all attention seemed to turn to the driveway. Katara followed the group and saw the small entourage of cars coming up the small road to the lodge. From the flags on the long vehicle, it had to be Zuko and his family.

Security ushered the crowd back to give the cars room and the limousine stopped just in front of the doors. A uniformed guard stepped forward and opened the door. People were whistling, yelling and clapping. Photos were being snapped everywhere as Ozai stepped out, adjusted his vest, and stepped aside. He offered his hand to his wife as Ursa came out after him. He kept a serious look on his face as Ursa smiled and proceeded up the red carpet, to where Iroh was standing.

Then, Zuko stepped out and Katara could've sworn that the amount of screaming that suddenly filled the air was aimed towards him. He gave the crowd a small nod of his head before stepping to the side to wait for his sister. Azula came out and mirrored his movements before following him.

Katara watched, interested, as Iroh began to give a speech. Her brother could be seen floating around, getting his shots of the family. Katara was only half listening. All she could do was mull over the distance between her and Zuko.

The ceremony seemed to remind her that, despite the familiarity and casual air the last few days at the villa, Zuko was still a member of a long established Royal Family and she was just a research-loving commoner. She lowered her head. He was there, standing with his family as a symbol of the Fire Nation and she was with the crowd.

Katara took a deep breath and lifted her head, trying to listen to the rest of Iroh's speech. Her eyes drifted back to Zuko and momentarily caught his. The corner of his mouth curled up slightly as he caught her looking at him before he turned back to his uncle. She raised her hand over her chest. One look and her heart was slamming against her chest. She was sure the young prince would love to know that.

Smiling to herself, she heard Iroh officially welcome everyone to Ranshao and then used a torch to burn the red ribbon, officially opening the resort. Everyone clapped as Iroh instructed everyone to follow him to the celebration in the pool and gardens outside.

Katara began to move forward, following the crowd of people.

"Excuse me!" a voice called behind her. "Miss!" She wasn't sure they were talking to her. Katara continued to walk until someone grabbed her wrist and held her back.

She whirled around, surprised to find a middle-aged, black-haired man looking earnestly at her as a younger man took her photo. She blinked at the sudden flash and tried to take a step back. "Excuse me," she said. "Who -"

"Hello, Miss! My name is Zhao and I'm with the Fire Nation Today." He was a reporter. Katara paled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have the wrong person," she insisted. She narrowed her eyes. "Didn't I see you last week?"

"Yes, you remembered!" he seemed pleased. "We're here trying to find out more about your relationship with Prince Zuko."

"I'm sorry," she repeated her words from a week earlier. "You have the wrong person."

"You don't need to hide it, Miss," the photographer told her. "You're wearing the pin."

Katara's brows furrowed. "Pin...?" Her eyes suddenly widened. Immediately, her free hand rose to her head and touched the metal flame pin in her hair. She had forgotten that she had worn it that day. Ursa had one she could use so Zuko could wear his for the event.

"Only those close to the Royal Family get to wear the hair pin," Zhao told her. "Can you tell us how you met Prince Zuko?"

She shook her head. No, she didn't want to tell them. Katara tugged her wrist from his. "This is a coincidence -"

"Is it true that you were spending the day with him when you saved him at the beach?" Zhao persisted.

Katara tried to back away, but was met with a crowd at her back. She was unable to escape. "I'm not...we are acquaintances at best!" she stammered. "Didn't you get that royal statement?"

"We have sightings of you with Princess Azula. Can you deny that you were not with her and possibly the prince?" Zhao continued. "Are you acquainted with Her Highness?"

Katara wasn't sure what to say. She shook her head, a panicked look on her face as another photo was taken. "Miss, please smile for the camera!"

"There she is," a voice said. Suddenly, Katara was pulled back. Two men in uniform were in front of her, diverting attention away.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to stop," one man said behind his helmet. "We have asked the media not to harass our guests today."

"We're not harassing, we're just -"

"Katara, come on," the woman who had pulled her back said as she was led away. Confused, Katara followed, only realizing it was Suki when they finally made it into the lobby.

"What's going on?" she choked out. She could make out the crowd heading to the other side of the resort and behind the glass doors, the bodyguards were turning away the reporters.

"Sorry about that, Katara," Suki said as she stopped them so Katara could collect herself. "There are still some people very interested in you and I'm afraid you won't be able to escape all of the attention today."

Katara nodded her head. Part of her had known that, but hoped to remain unnoticed. She had already spoken to Zuko about how they were going to sit apart in order to avoid drawing attention to them and their relationship.

"It's fine. I was just caught off guard," Katara admitted.

"Regardless," Suki asserted. "We should've done a better job of assisting you. Qin Li and the others will make sure to get rid of those reporters. I'll take you to your seat."

Katara gave her a nod of thanks and followed her outside. Most other guests were being seated at one of the many low, traditional tables, lined around the pool. At the far edge, she could see the area set up beneath some shade for the royals to sit beneath. Zuko and his family had already taken their seats.

She was sitting across the pool and the spot beside her was apparently reserved for Sokka, but he was following Iroh around, taking pictures of the owner with various guests.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Suki asked. "I've been given permission from Princess Azula to do so."

Katara shook her head. "No, it's fine," she assured her. "I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Alright," Suki nodded. "But we'll keep an eye out. If you need anything wave me or any of the other guards down." Katara nodded and offered her a reassuring smile as one of the resort people brought her a coconut to drink.

Katara remained seated, trying to ignore various curious glances cast her way, all while trying to avoid looking at Zuko. She didn't want to be caught eyeing him from across the pool. Several others were seated at her table, including a few of Azula's guards. They chatted about the relationship between Suki and Sokka, which lead Katara to wonder if Suki was the reason she hadn't been called every night by her somewhat over-protective brother.

"Hey, Katara," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw her brother fiddling with his camera. "I'm down to my last flash battery. Can you go upstairs and get one from the bed? Actually, get me two. I may need two," he muttered.

Katara raised a brow. "I thought you were a professional," she told him lazily. "What happened to being prepared?"

"I could've sworn that the last battery was fully charged. So, sue me," he said. "Just whenever you can. I don't want to walk around without a spare, just in case."

"Fine," Katara sighed. She pushed her chair back. "I'll find you when I get it."

"Great! I owe you!" Sokka beamed before taking his camera and taking a quick photo of her. Katara winced at the flash and shot him a glare before walking around him and heading back into the resort building.

It took her a minute or two to actually locate the flash battery on the bed. She had limited knowledge of Sokka's camera equipment, but at least knew which battery went where. She made sure to check it quickly on the charger before bringing it downstairs with her. Unlike her brother, she thought to herself, she would be responsible and prepared.

Grinning to herself, she shoved the camera battery into one of her pants pocket and headed back to the elevator.

She opened the door and froze at the doorway. A man looked up from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his barely covered chest. Dark hair was held up with a small topknot and a flame pin. He seemed to have been waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned as she took a step forward. "What if someone notices you're gone?"

"In that crowd," Zuko shrugged as he walked forward. "I doubt it." He grasped her hand as he passed her and led her back into the suite.

"Zuko -"

"Do you know how hard it's been not to stare at you?" he asked as the door closed behind them. He turned the deadbolt lock and looked around, trying to remember which room was hers, before leading her correctly towards it. "I see you just a few paces away and I can't even make eye contact or else someone will talk."

She rolled her eyes as she allowed him to bring her into the room. "Yeah, I'm sure you and I both being missing at the same time won't raise any red flags - ah!" Her bedroom door slammed behind her. Her body was pushed back against the wooden door and she could make out one of his hands locking it before both went to her waist, down her hips, and over her ass once more. "Zuko!"

"Keep it down," he urged in a low voice as his mouth sealed over hers. She moaned into his mouth as her body melted against his. Her arms lazily went over his shoulders as his hands massaged the soft flesh of her butt. His hands slid down to her thighs and grasped them tightly.

A yelp escaped her lips as she was suddenly lifted upwards and pinned against the door. Her legs were carried over his hips as he ground into her. She groaned against his mouth as she tugged at his vest. It fell to the ground as he stepped back. She leaned back against the door, trying to catch her breath as she untied her top. It joined his on the floor, followed by the bra she had been wearing.

She barely noticed the appreciative eyes watching her undress as she twisted her body to get the ties of her pants. She allowed them drop and stepped over them before foreign hands slid between her hips and the hem of the last remaining piece of fabric on her.

His hand was between her legs, moving his fingers between her hot folds as the damp, navy blue panty was stretched. A small smirk graced his lips as they brushed past her ear. "Miss me?"

She narrowed her eyes and untied his pants, quickly tugging them and a pair of boxers down. A fully erect member was stiff and awaiting her attention. "Just as much as you missed me," she answered.

"Take these off," he demanded in a low voice as he pulled at her underwear. "Before I rip them off." She shuddered against him as began pulling them off. As it fell to her ankle, she kicked to the side before reaching for him once more.

Heated bodies met and Katara melted against him. Every part of him was hot and hard and she _needed _to feel every bit of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close as his tongue moved against hers greedily.

As they parted for a breath, Katara panted. "We can't do it on the bed. The camera equipment...," she tried to explain. Her head was flooded with every sense that involved him: the heat from his body, the sound of his voice, down to the taste of his skin on her tongue. She wasn't even sure she was making sense.

He slid a condom on and she wondered when he'd had a chance to prepare one. He pulled her close, roughly, and slammed his mouth against hers. "I wasn't planning on using the bed."

A brief look of confusion crossed her flushed face. "What -" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her eyes widened as he dragged her forward. They approached a large window wall that had its curtains pulled to the side. Her heart shot to her throat as her eyes went wide. "Zuko -"

"You know what I noticed about these windows?" he asked as he held her arm behind her back and pushed her up against the cold glass. His rough movements were oddly arousing and the glass against her heated skin only made the affect worse. She opened her eyes and paled. Katara looked down, past her balcony and at the party in full swing several stories below them. Her body was tensing as she prayed no one noticed her naked body pressed against the window. "They're tinted," Zuko's voice almost purred in her ear.

Her eyes closed, relief washing over her as he released her arm. She pressed her palms against the window to push herself away, only to feel his body behind her, moving against her. His hands coursed over her body, over her hips and down to her stomach.

"Zuko," she whimpered once more. She could ee _everyone_ below and wasn't sure if she was feeling ashamed or _thrilled_. From her view point, she was completely exposed. Breasts pasted against the glass, palms pushed up against it, as her leg were spread and a the youngest male royal of the Fire Nation's noble monarchy right behind her, with his tip teasingly moving against her entrance. "Zuko, are you _sure_ it's tinted?" she pleaded.

His large hands moved over her breasts and he closed his eyes. He loved how they spilled over his hands as he grasped them. "I'm absolutely certain," he replied gruffly as his hands moved back to her hips. One settled over her left side as his right hand carefully adjusted himself between her. "We can see outside...," he told her.

Katara sucked in a sharp breath as the tip of his cock slid out from between her legs, where it had been rubbing against her, and upwards, between her cheeks. "Zuko..." she choked out.

"But they," he smiled as he spread her apart. She grit her teeth. "Can't see _in_." He shoved himself inside of her and Katara cried out.

Her fist curled and pounded against the tempered glass as behind her, the man she was in love with violated her from behind. She held back the surprised, pained cries as he moved his hips, slowly at first, allowing her grow use to him inside of her. They'd only done this twice before and both times, he had eased into her.

This time, he had entered her hard and fast and she automatically clamped down on him, squeezing him tightly as she struggled to get used to the girth. Katara took deep breaths, trying to relax her muscles as he pulled out slowly before shoving himself in once more. He loved the feeling of her surrounding him and compressing. Each time he entered, her body was thrust forward, against the tinted glass she braced herself again.

As his movements became more rhythmic, his hand released her hip and rose to her shoulder. He clamped his hand on her to keep her steady as he pumped into her.

The initial pain subsided and Katara began moaning as her body moved. She clawed at the glass, crying with pleasure as her insides burned. One of his hands rubbing her nub, sending all her senses on fire as his hips slammed against hers. She knew his hand was being coated with her juices as it cupped, rubbed, and penetrated her.

He was praising her, urging her to continue accepting him as they moved.

She couldn't even begin to answer. Her mind was elsewhere, lost in pleasure as he rubbed her insides raw. She could hear him gasping for air and murmuring affectionate words. She could see the reflection of his red face and his clenched neck in the glass as he buried himself into her. Sweat was glistening across his body as his muscles stretched and contracted beneath flawless skin.

He was starting to tense up. His fingers slipped between her legs and began rubbing furiously. A pleased moan came from the woman in front of him. She could feel it...his fingers...curling inwards and touching...

"Zuko!"

She closed around his fingers as he continued to move them. Her body shuddered against him, twisting and rubbing against the glass as she choked for air. He wasn't stopping yet, she realized as another wave overtook her and her legs began to shake. The window was the only thing holding her steady as he pounded into her. He was still moving, becoming faster, rougher...

A groan reached her ears as he pulled his hand from within her and leaned forward, bracing himself against the glass with one arm as he came inside of her. Between heavy, labored breaths, Zuko took a small step back, grimacing as he pulled himself out of her ass.

Katara panted as she leaned against the sweat and cum-smeared glass. She could feel hot, thick liquid dripping out of her and sliding down, between her thighs and over her calves. His hot breath struggled to be calm against her ear as one hand continued to mold and shape one breast against his palm.

"I can't wait until this party is over," he heaved as his other hand slid back between her legs. She bit her lips as his fingers parted the wet, hot folds and stroked her gently once more.

She was almost sorry that they'd have to wait longer to repeat their escapade. "I'll be coming back late," she admitted. "I...I promised a late dinner with Sokka and my friends...before we leave."

His fingers slipped inside of her and she groaned as his rubbing grew faster. "Really?" he asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"I swear I'll come back as soon as dinner is over," she whimpered. "Zuko...slow down!"

His mouth was against her shoulder, trailing kisses to the crook of her neck. "Make me."

His voice made her shudder and if he wasn't cupping her down there, she would've tried to close her legs once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Fine," he relented. His hands tore themselves off of her and she gasped. She turned around, only to have him assault her lips once more. She was breathless as he pulled away from her. "I have one more night with you, Katara," he told her gruffly as he looked into her eyes. He looked at her almost beseechingly. "I beg of you not to deny me that."

She stood in her place, looking at him as her chest rose and fell unsteadily. Katara threw her arms around him and kissed him back.

Sokka's battery would have to wait.

* * *

The first ferry out; the first plane leaving for the Earth Kingdom. Toph and Aang had agreed to meet her at the ferry landing the next morning and told her they'd buy the ticket for her when they got theirs. Katara had thanked them and had gotten into the car waiting for her.

"Oh, hey! Chit Sang, can you drop me off -" Sokka had begun, only to have Toph punch him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"He's fine," Toph had assured them. "We'll get him a taxi." Sokka had given Toph an irritated look as he rubbed his injured arm.

Aang had offered her a smile and waved as she got into the car. He had seemed to also know that Sokka would eat into her time with Zuko and had kept one hand firmly on the older man's shoulder to keep him back. "See you tomorrow!"

Katara had waved back and instructed Chit Sang to take her back to the villa. As they entered the iron gates, the driver glanced up at his rear view mirror and looked back at the woman leaning against the door, looking out the window distractedly.

"This may be a bad time to ask, but what time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

Katara tensed for a moment. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The first ferry leaves around 5:30 in the morning...can you come by at 5 o'clock? That should give us plenty of time to get to dock and board."

Chit Sang nodded. "Sure thing, Miss." He didn't say anything else as they reached the front of the house. Katara prepared to get out by herself, only to have the large driver stop her. He got out of the car and opened the door for her. He gave her a bow as she exited and she chuckled, thanking him as she walked up the steps to the house.

It seemed that even if the agreement to break it off after her vacation ended was between her and Zuko, everyone who knew she was leaving seemed to sense the foreboding between the two. After all, they made no move to publicize their relationship and once they had separated at the party; with Zuko coming down before Katara and then the two avoiding each other the rest of the afternoon, they had put in an effort to hide their relationship.

If she had been a bystander, she would've assumed they were just acquaintances and that the newspaper had been wrong.

Unfortunately, she was involved - heavily involved. Not just physically, but mentally, emotionally. She didn't just crave his touch when they were apart, she missed the attention he gave her. She missed the way he looked at her and said somewhat dorky, awkward, and cliched things. She missed his voice and hearing him laugh. She missed the feeling of his arms around her that made her feel safe and secure.

And she missed holding him against her, playing with his hair, and making jokes at his expense. She missed the moments of silence they were together that was relaxing, peaceful. There was no tension, just enjoying each other's company.

Katara felt hot tears sliding down her face as she reached her bedroom. She rested her hand on the door handle and paused. She hadn't even left yet and already she missed him. She missed him so badly, it hurt.

Biting her lip, she turned away from her room. Packing could wait. Preparing for tomorrow could wait. All she wanted right now was...

His door opened and they stood in front of each other in silence. Katara lowered her hand. She hadn't knocked on his door, but her heavy footsteps as she ran across the hardwood, down the hall to his room, probably alerted him of her presence. He had obviously been waiting for her to arrive. His hair was disheveled and he was clad only in a pair of loose sleep pants.

"Katara," he greeted as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Welcome back." He could see the wet streaks across her face and the tears collected at her eyes as she struggled to keep from crying out loud.

"Zuko...I...," she bit her lip. She wanted to tell him how much she'd miss him. She wanted to admit how much she loved him and at the same time, curse her two week vacation. It had been enough time to meet a wonderful man, to fall in love, and now, to break both their hearts.

"It's alright," Zuko told her softly as he took a step forward. He raised his hands and cupped her face. His thumbs gently drew across her cheeks, wiping away the tears as he smiled down at her intently. "It's alright, Katara," he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and Katara buried her face in his chest, muffling her cries as he rocked her in his arms.

This was what she wanted, he told himself. He had to respect her decision. Gently, he led her into his room, closing the door behind him. He brought her to the bed and let her sit on the edge as he got a box of tissues from the sitting room and began to gently wipe her face.

"Blow," he instructed as he held a tissue over her nose. Katara knew she looked pathetic, but blew her nose anyway. He wiped her nose and tossed the tissue into the trash bin.

"I'm sorry," Katara choked out. "I know we should've stopped earlier."

Zuko held back a slight, sad smile. "I didn't stop you when you said you wanted to make those memories," he told her. "And I won't start now."

"I already miss you."

He held back his own tears. He was kneeling in front of her and gently held her hands. He looked up at her. "Two weeks," he told her. "It could've just been two days and I still would've fallen in love with you."

She closed her eyes. "I wish we never met," she said between broken breaths. "That this wouldn't have happened and it wouldn't hurt."

He furrowed his brows. "Do you really?" Her hands cupped his face and she bent forward.

"No."

Her mouth closed over his. This was their last night together. She wouldn't let herself spend it crying.

His fingers ran up her arms, only stopping when she pulled back to remove her top. Zuko remained where he kneeled, watching her with silent awe as she removed her clothes. Appreciatively, he extended his arms and placed his hands on her body. Her flesh was hot and flushed as his hands moved over her sides.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her soft belly, slowly moving his lips over her stomach, between her breasts and finally to her lips as he rose to his feet. He ran his hands down her arms and to her hands. He brought them to the band of his pants and helped her slip beneath them, tugging them down, over his hips and pooled to the floor. He stepped over them they turned.

He sat on his bed as Katara's hands gently pushed his shoulders back. She continued to kiss him as he fell back. Zuko blindly reached for one of the small, square packets on his nightstand. When she noticed, she plucked one from the the table top and tore the top open. One hand moved between his legs and cupped him gently, working her fingers to the base of his shaft and squeezing gently as she moved her hand up and down.

She carefully held the sleeve over the tip and rolled it over the firm member before moving her hand over it once more, as if to help him grow comfortable in it. Katara was fascinated by the way it seemed to move on its own and grew firmer in her hand. She could feel the heat from it through the thin membrane and finally released him.

One brown leg moved over pale hips and rested on his other side as she crawled forward until she was on top of him. She twisted her body, reaching for his swollen member once more as she positioned herself over him. She could feel herself moist with anticipation.

Zuko tilted his head back and let out a hiss as she straddled him and then slowly lowered herself on top of him. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she shifted against him, making sure her curled legs were comfortable against the sides of his body. Katara moved forward, pulling her hips up and then slowly sinking back down.

A groan escaped his lips as his hands rose and reached for her chest. He squeezed and tugged against the full, soft mounds as Katara grasped the sheets on either side of him and moved up and down, squeezing him as moved. His hips jerked upwards, encouraging her to move faster.

Her thighs rubbed against his as the sound of wet flesh slid and squeezed against each other. With each slam of her body against his, the bed seemed to move. It creaked and she moved her hips forward, rubbing against him frantically as the friction began to set her off.

He pinched her nipples and twisted them, earning him a moan as her moist muscles clenched against him. His hands molded her soft flesh against her chest, teasing the tips almost raw as she bounced up and down, grinding into him in frenzy. He could only move his hips upwards, trying to match her quickening pace as his body heated up.

He could feel his muscles starting to clench as the familiar feeling of orgasm began to fill him. He could hear her gasping his name...over and over, begging for release as she jerked her body forward, rubbing her sensitive flesh against him. She could feel it coming: the tightening of her abdomen, the burning heat spreading through her body, the tingling in her limbs.

His hands grabbed her ass and he shoved himself into her one last time, keeping her against him he spasmed. His head leaned back against the pillow as his body arched. His neck and face were red as the blood swept through him, finally released.

She could feel him throbbing inside of her, filling her with hot, thick liquid as she fought against his hold; refusing to stop until she hit her own climax. His fingers dug into her flesh as she leaned forward, rubbing her hot, sweat-dripping body against him.

She could feel his pulsing member ride against her swollen, pink nub with each ragged, desperate stroke of her body.

Her fingers dug into the bed covers. Her body arched and she shoved her head into one of the pillows beside his. She screamed into the bed as her body convulsed. Beneath her, the man laid in his afterglow.

She collapsed against him, exhausted. Her sweat covered her body as she laid across him, both their chests moving heavily in a struggle to catch their breath.

Her skin was still hot to the touch, but his hands gently ran up and down her bare back, as if memorizing the curve of her spine and the smooth swell of her hips. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck.

This moment was theirs.

No words were spoken; only small caresses against warm bodies. Fingertips trailed up one of his arms as her long, thick brown strands of hair curled around his hands. Katara relished being with him. It was peaceful and regardless of the turbulent moment to come, their last moments alone were soothing to their souls. It would be something she would never have again.

For hours, they laid there, both unable to sleep; unwilling to lose any conscious time with each other. As the minutes and hours passed, they began to dread the moment the clock on his nightstand told them it was time for her to leave. She was reluctant to do so and he simply didn't want her to go.

However, as the clock struck the appointed time, Katara found herself staring down the long stretch of hall that led to the front of the villa. Behind her, Zuko's quiet footsteps followed.

They reached the villa's main door and Zuko opened it for her. He stood to the side as she walked past. The silent woman rolled her luggage to the top step before a yawning Chit Sang, who was waiting by the vehicle, noticed they had emerged.

"Good morning, Your Highness, Miss Katara," he greeted with a small bow of his head.

"Good morning," the two muttered distractedly. Chit Sang took her bags and began to carry them to the back of the vehicle.

Katara took a deep and turned to say good-bye to Zuko.

"Thank you." She lifted her head and met his gaze once more. He was standing up straight, composed, and with a thoughtful look on his face. "For the last two weeks."

She swallowed and nodded. Katara forced a smile on her face. "Thank you for everything," she told him. "For all your help and..." She trailed off and bit her lower lip. She would not cry in front of him. She refused to let his last memory of her be of her crying.

Zuko nodded his head and lowered it. She took that as her cue to leave and prepared to turn.

"Katara!" he called and she immediately turned around.

"Yes?" she knew she sounded far too hopeful.

Zuko took a few steps and closed the gap between them. He reached into his back pocket with one hand and fished something out.

"I want you to have this." One of his hands grasped hers as the other pressed something against her palm. Katara looked down as he moved his hands from hers. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I can't," she struggled to say. She lifted her head and look at him. "I can't accept this."

"Please take it," he told her firmly. "I want to give you something to remember me by."

"I don't need this," she said as she lifted the flame shaped hair pin and pushed it back against his chest. "I don't need to have this! I will _always_ remember you!" Her voice was shaking.

Zuko grasped her hands in his and brought them to his lips. He kissed her knuckles as she clutched the pin in her hand. "I want you to have something of mine. Keep it. This isn't a decorative one, like the one you wore at the grand opening. This is mine, Katara. I've had it since I was a child and I want you to have it, _please_," he almost begged.

She stuttered as she shook her head. She looked at him with an imploring look. "I don't have anything to give you in return."

He almost wanted to laugh. "What I'd want you to give me, you can't. And I wouldn't ask you to," he told her. He wanted her to _stay_. He kissed her hands once more.

She pulled her hands away from his. Katara shook her head. "I love you," she told him as she took a deep breath. She looked at the pin in her hands and brought it closer to her. She couldn't turn back now. She stepped back and lowered her head. She bent forward, giving him a formal bow. "Good-bye, Prince Zuko."

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Zuko lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Good-bye, Katara."

He remained with his head bowed as Katara stood up straight. She turned away from the royal and walked down the steps, to the opened door the vehicle. Forcing herself not to look back, she took her seat, allowing the driver to close the door beside her.

The car started as Chit Sang closed his door.

Katara kept her eyes away from the window and the man she knew was still bowing. "Chit Sang," she began in a shaking voice. "Can you turn on the radio?"

The driver nodded and quickly reached forward to turn it on. A local radio station playing music Katara didn't recognize filled the small cabin. As soon as it did, Katara leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

This was for the best, she asserted. She had a career she loved, Zuko had his. She was a commoner, he was a royal. She couldn't handle being in the press and being so overwhelmed her. How could she survive in such a world? As it was, it _wouldn't work_. They both knew it.

But, she still cried.

Chit Sang didn't look back. He reached forward once more and turned up the volume to help Katara hide her broken, painful sobbing. It was enough to bring the ex-convict's hardened eyes to tears themselves.

"Miss Katara," he began as gently as he could. "Should I change the station?" he offered.

Katara shook her head. "No," she barely managed to answer. Her lungs were burning. Her chest was aching. "Just keep it on." Her body felt weak. "The music...," she choked out between sobs. "The music is soothing."

* * *

**A.N.** - I am very sorry for the delay (and whatever was in this chapter), everyone! Once last Wednesday came along, my schedule became a bit packed. I did go to Comic-Con for a few days, but also spent some time with family in SD. My shoulder, which I had pulled and strained early last week, feels 75% better, but I'm still giving it a rest. Hopefully, I can finish this up by next week. Don't worry, it's not going to be an ending where they aren't together. I won't do that to you.

Some shameless plugs: Is anyone going to Stockton Con on August 4th? I'll be helping out at my friends' booth (they needed extra help after last year's rush). Also, under the advice of my brother, I am to suck up my embarrassment and try to promote my original written work. Does anyone want to read my original work? (No...T_T) Anyway, if you are going to Stockton Con, please drop by their tables! They are selling collectable vinyl toys and I am going to have no idea what I'm doing. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**The Island That Cleanses**

_Spark_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

_Northeastern Earth Kingdom, Academy of Sciences_

_1 Year Later_

Numerous party poppers were pulled and exploded all around the exclusive members only restaurant on the lower floor of the Academy of Sciences. Even though the dim light, Katara could see the confetti flying all over the place as co-workers, peers, and Academy patrons welcomed her back from her research trip.

The brown-haired woman laughed as a cone-shaped celebratory hat was put on her head by Aang while Toph blew whistles.

"Wow, what a way to end our first day of work back!" Katara laughed as she looked over her shoulder, at the other three researchers from her department that had joined her on the four month expedition.

They had already been given 'welcome back' cake when they arrived at work that morning and figured when the rest of the staff invited them for drinks at the restaurant and bar on site, it was going to be a small, casual thing with just their department. They didn't expect half the staff to show up, along with a good handful of Academy patrons.

"Did you think all you'd get is cake?" Aang beamed. "You guys returning is a huge deal! Practically all the universities we're working with have been clamoring to get at the research you guys did."

"I can't believe you found a new species of shrimp," Toph piped. Aang was leading them both by the hand, towards one of the booths in the corner. "You should've named it after yourself."

"As interesting as that would have been, I don't think I want to name a shrimp after me," Katara chuckled. She scooted into the booth after Toph and Aang. "You guys could've told me you were planning a party when we had lunch on Saturday."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we just told you," Toph snorted. "Aang, order us some bottle service."

"I don't think they have bottle service -"

"Tell them Toph Bei Fong wants bottle service!" the heiress demanded. She pressed a bill into his hand. "Make it happen, Twinkle Toes."

He looked down at the large billfold in his hand and sighed before getting up. "I'll ask," he conceded.

"I want seaweed noodles, Aang!" Katara called after him. "You know the ones!" She saw his bald head nod as he disappeared into the crowd. Katara let out a heavy breath. "It's good to be back on solid ground."

"Four months on a boat," Toph snorted. "How can you stand it?"

"It was a good sized-boat and we went out on glaciers and icebergs a lot," Katara replied.

"They're just frozen water on non-frozen water," the blind woman insisted. "Weren't you bored?"

"With all that stuff we had to do?" Katara sighed. "Hardly. The crew was scarce, so we did a lot of the work ourselves, as well as our data gathering. We also had cooking duty. By the way, Dr. Hu is a terrible cook."

"Yeah, but the man's a genius," Toph pointed out. "By the way, I heard a rumor while we've been waiting around." Katara raised a brow. "I heard Poofy-hair is here and he's looking for you."

If Katara didn't know any better, she would've thought that Jet was looking for her to complete some sort of show down; to brawl in the middle of her welcome home party. However, considering the circumstances she left him in four months earlier, it was probably in regards to something else. Something she _wished _was a fight.

A year earlier, she had returned to work from an almost dream-like visit to Ember Island. Had Aang and Toph not been there and stood as reminders of her time on the island, with a real-life prince, she would've thought she had just hallucinated the whole thing while getting over her break-up with Jet.

As she had expected, everyone at the Academy knew about the newspaper article and were curious. Whether they came up to her directly and asked about her relationship with Prince Zuko or not, she could tell. Getting lunch, she would receive curious looks. While crossing the Academy to get to the specimen hall, people had taken a double take.

She went with the explanation that made everything seem platonic; she was acquainted with the prince through her brother, a photographer, and had just happened to be there to help him when he was saving a child's life. She made a point to point out that there weren't any other photos of them taken together, so that would've been kind of weird.

"It wasn't like we were attached at the hip; he just showed me around once," she had explained. Evidence was on her side, considering she had spent most of her time hidden in the Royal Family's villa - sometimes, _actually_ attached at the hip to Zuko. Not that anyone needed to know. Within a month or two, everyone's curiosity had faded and at most, people were disappointed that acquaintances were all they were or envious that she actually got to meet 'that hot scarred prince'.

Except, one person - the person she had least looked forward into running into again, had saw her return as an opportunity to rekindle their 'romance'.

The first day, she had run into him at lunch. Sauve and smiling, as always, the charismatic marketing department golden boy had placed his tray in front of hers. It couldn't have been a coincidence that he had worn that shirt she had complimented him on before.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Jet had greeted, as if they were old friends and he _didn't _dump her on a busy sidewalk on her birthday. "Heard you went to Ember Island. How was it?"

She had lost all drive to eat and nearly threw her soup spoon at him. However, Katara knew she had to work with him and took a deep breath. She gave him a small, forced smile and answered that it was good and she got to do a lot of snorkeling.

It didn't take long for Jet to lead the conversation into the topic of his desire, as he was prone to doing. "I saw that article in the Fire Nation Times. Was it serious? I thought - nah, that couldn't be my Kat. She's too down to earth to hook up with some uptight royal."

She wasn't using her chopsticks, she probably would've stabbed him in the hand. She didn't need to hear such audacious words from him. First, he seemed to doubt that she could even rub elbows with someone famous. Second, 'his Kat'. She was _not _his. And as far as she was considered, she would _never_ be his.

Her heart still ached from parting with the man she had fallen in love with so fast and hard, it was almost unbelievable. She still longed for him; to wake up beside him or walk to her window and see him jogging outside, half-naked and glistening with sweat. She missed how he would call her for meals and share his food with her. She missed his voice, his smile, his attempts to be funny or charming. She missed sleepless, pleasure-filled nights and exhausting, adventurous days.

Katara missed Zuko - the man who told her he loved her, showed her he did, and made her feel more love in two weeks than any of her past relationshipd combined. And Jet had the gall to imply that it wasn't possible because Katara wasn't good enough.

"I have to get back," Katara had told him that first day. She picked up her tray without any further explanation, placed it on a rack, and then retreated to her lab, where Jet had no reason to go.

For the next week, it was a similar situation. She would be eating lunch and Jet would somehow snake his way to her table, trying to have small talk. When he started to mention that they should go out again for some coffee, Katara had begun to bring her own lunch and eat at the lab's mini-kitchen.

Jet's tactics then changed. He began going out with other women; women whom he knew Katara knew and would hear about. Song from the student outreach program. Jin from event planning. Even some younger researchers who worked in the same lab had succombed to the jerk.

As obvious to as Jet's attempts were to her and the rest of her department _and_ Marketing, Katara didn't give him the time of the day. If they had a meeting together, she would go with a group and sit between her colleagues. Everything was kept short and formal. If it didn't have to do with work, there was no reason to talk.

Then, when Avatar Day came around in the late fall, Jet had cornered her at an office party.

"You've been avoiding me," he had told her.

"Good, you understand," she had spat out. "Please respect my decision and leave me alone."

He had sighed, as if she were the one being difficult. "Katara, won't you at least give me a chance to explain myself?" he had asked. "I really am sorry we broke up."

She had held her tongue. He hadn't sounded sorry, if she remembered correctly. "But we did," she had reminded him coldly. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up straight and met his eyes. "You were the one who broke up with me, Jet. It's been several months since then - why are you still bothering me?"

"I want us to stay friends," he had told her.

Katara had almost laughed. "Friends?" she had scoffed. "Both you and I know that you had planned to break up with me for some time and that the reason you gave me was the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard. You think after that, I'd like to stay friends with a self-absorbed, insensitive oaf? Are you crazy?"

She had seen his face momentarily flash with anger, but to his credit, he had stayed calm. He had lifted his chin and took a step back. "I just don't see why we still can't be friends."

"Jet," she had told him firmly. "It's over. Let's just move on." She had shoved past him and he turned around.

"You've changed since you got back," he had hissed. "Makes me wonder if you really did hook up with that prince. You sure got over me pretty quick."

She had stopped in mid-step. She had taken a deep breath, but was unable to hold back her temper. In the waning moments of their office party, when most people were already drunk and starting to leave, she had stormed back to Jet and met him square in the eye.

"What if I did?" Katara had asked sharply. "What if I did 'hook up' with Prince Zuko? What if I spent more time with him in the two weeks I was gone that I did with you in the four months we dated? What if I let him _do_ more _to _me in that short amount of time than you ever could in a lifetime? What would that change, Jet? I'm still here, aren't I? I'm still working my ass off in the lab. I'm still doing exactly what I did before I left. The only difference is that now, I'm not dating you and dating you is a mistake I won't repeat," she had growled. "You broke up with me and I don't want to go back. Deal with it."

After that, she hadn't heard from Jet for another few months. She knew he was dating some girl who worked at the aquarium, but that was it. She made no move to find out more.

Maybe if she hadn't gone to Ember Island, she would've cared more, but things had changed. Every night, she had gone to bed, looking at a picture on her camera with her and a handsome man floating in the water together. No, her attention wasn't on her ex-boyfriend. It was on the man she still loved.

She found herself subscribing to daily feeds on the Fire Nation Royal Family. Every morning, she would check the online news for news on what he was doing. He was a high profile man; it was quite easy to keep track of him.

Katara sometimes worried. Was he eating enough? In one picture he looked so tired. Was he getting enough rest? Perhaps flying all over for environmental summits wasn't such a good idea for him, but Zuko was pulling it off. She wouldn't expect anything less of him. He worked hard for his nation and she was proud of him for doing so.

But she still missed him. When news hit that he was in the Earth Kingdom, she had tried to get time off to attend the conference on territorial fishing rights, but stopped herself. Why was she going out of her way to try to see him? Instead, she had to make due with a streaming video on the conference.

Oh, how she loved his voice when he was serious and concentrated. So focused and strong... She thanked the spirits that Aang, Toph, and Sokka didn't know the extent of her 'internet stalking'. They would've told her it was pathetic - and she would've agreed. Aang and Toph would've just encouraged her to contact Zuko, and even Sokka had told her that Iroh welcomed her back at any time and give her the private number of the abdicated Fire Lord.

However, Katara was determined not to get in Zuko's way and distract him. Instead, she distracted herself. She spent more time in the lab and doing work at home than she did before she left, just to keep her mind occupied. She re-took up Tai Chi to try to calm herself, but even as she did it, she wondered how she'd fare against Zuko's Kung Fu. He'd probably dominate her and the thought was far too pleasing.

Regardless, her hard work paid off and before she knew it, she was preparing for her research trip. Aang and Toph had come to help her pack; or rather she and Aang packed while Toph sat around, asking if she could throw parties at her condo while she was gone.

At their going-away party, Jet had approached her once more.

"Katara, I'm being honest here," he had said. It had unnerved her, as he had actually looked and sounded like he meant it. "I'm sorry we broke up. I'm sorry I did that to you. I...was worried, okay? Not about marrying you, but about marriage in general. I panicked," he had admitted. "I don't want to break up, Katara," he had said, looking more sincere that she could ever remember him looking. "I know you're leaving, but please," he had begged. "Please reconsider. I've changed, Katara. I swear! I just...I'm begging you to give me another chance."

He had asked her to mull over his request while she was on her trip. He didn't expect an answer right away, but just asked her to give it some thought. Katara had been caught off guard. She'd never seen Jet beg for anything.

"I'll...I'll think about it," was all she had been able to say before moving past him, confused at what had just happened.

"I thought you told him to get lost," Toph piped, drawing Katara out of her daze. The blue-eyed woman blinked and sat up straight. She shook her head slightly and lowered her eyes.

"We talked just before I left," she admitted. "He begged me to reconsider a relationship with him."

"And you told him to shove it, right?" Toph asserted. She was met with uneasy silence. "_Right_?" she stressed.

Katara bit her lower lip. "I said I'd think about it."

"Wha...!?" Toph's hand shot to the side of find Katara's arm. When she did, she backhanded the older woman's forearm. "Have you lost your mind!?" she demanded. "Are you forgetting what that idiot did!?"

"Of course not! I was just...caught off guard," Katara groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. "I didn't know what else to say! It just came out!"

"Well, you're not seriously thinking about getting back with him, are you?" Toph demanded. "Tell me you're not!"

"How can I!?" Katara demanded, her raised voice still lost in the loud atmosphere of the restaurant. "When I'm in love with Zuko!"

Toph's light colored eyes widened. She drew her arm back and lowered it beside her. "Still?" she asked.

Katara wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. "There is no 'still'," she answered in a pained voice as she lowered her eyes. "I haven't seen him in person in a year. We haven't spoken or communicated at all. All I know of him is that he's globe trotting for the Fire Nation," she admitted. It sounded so foolish after she had actually said it.

"Wow," Toph said quietly. She had known how distraught the other woman had been upon meeting up with her that morning, on the ferry landing on Ember Island. Katara was in tears, trying desperately to stop crying before she got out of the car.

Even when they had gotten back, Katara didn't want to talk about what had happened - only that they parted and would stay that way. She had great memories, Katara had assured them. She was happy to just have those.

As the months passed, she and Aang figured that Katara's feelings for the Fire Prince would subside. She had dove into work; they figured she was trying to get over it. All Katara did was talk about her research and the upcoming arctic voyage. She had seemed to avoid the royal topic at all times.

"I thought you said it wouldn't work," Toph pointed out. "That's why you ended it."

"It wouldn't," Katara laughed, almost bitterly. "And that's why I did end it, but the feelings don't die so easily." She looked at Toph. "He was wonderful, Toph. Even as we drove away and left him behind, I kept thinking 'I'll never meet a better man'."

Toph pursed her lips. "From the way you talk about it, it sounds like you won't."

Katara lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I'm an idiot, I know."

"Yeah, you are," Toph agreed easily. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it, you probably have a better chance with Poofy-hair. At least you guys are on the same continent."

Katara smiled sadly. She looked back up. "Maybe not for long," she admitted. Toph tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I was doing research and about a month in, I realized I can only get to Dr. Hu's level if I finish up my doctorate," Katara said. "Then, I'd be able to have more responsibility and have a bigger say in what happens and focus more on my research than on someone else's."

"So, you're going to go back to school? Ba Sing Se University?" Toph asked. "I can write you a recommendation."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, I'll let you know if I need it," she said. "Dr. Hu and Dr. Wei have written me recommendations and I've already sent in my applications."

Toph's eyes widened once more. "So you're thinking about other universities?"

"There is a chance I may not get accepted back to BSSU," Katara pointed out pragmatically. "So, I applied to Northern University, Eastern Air Women's College, and the Royal University, too. All four have top notch departments in my field."

Toph whistled. "When do you hear back?"

"There lies the problem," Katara admitted. "I've already been accepted and my credits are transferrable."

"To where?"

Katara chuckled, looking almost unbelieving of her situation. "All four."

"You got accepted to all four of the big four!?" a voice gasped. The two turned towards the voice and Katara saw Aang standing there, with a bottle in one hand and some glasses on the other.

"Hey, I don't smell seaweed noodles," Toph frowned. "Didn't you hear her?"

"I heard! The server will come by with some snacks and the noodles later, but did I hear you correctly?" Aang gasped as he scooted into his seat beside Toph. "You got accepted to all four universities?"

Katara nodded. "I had recommendations, test scores, grades, I have a solid foundation in practical experience and several articles and papers out," she said. "But I'm still surprised I got accepted into all four of them."

"Then which one are you going to?" Aang asked as he opened the bottle. "If you go to BSSU, you can still be connected to the Academy."

"No way," Toph cut him off. "She's going to Royal, aren't you Katara?"

"Royal," the dark-skinned woman repeated. To be honest, she hadn't decided yet. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Toph demanded. She held out her hand expectantly and Aang placed her cup in her grasp. She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Royal University is right next to the Fire Nation's capital. And _you know who_ lives there."

Katara shook her head. "I'm not going to base my decision on that," she asserted. "I'm going to weigh what program is best for me. Ideally, it should be Northern, but you know how I feel about their politics there."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing," Toph scowled. She held her empty glass forward and Aang automatically refilled it as he handed Katara her cup. "This is the chance of a lifetime for you to actually get close to him and you're not jumping on it? What is wrong with you?"

"I've been asking myself that all year...," Katara mumbled under her breath. "I want to make sure that the graduate program I'm getting into is the right one for me. I owe that to myself and to him."

"I still think you're crazy," Toph snorted.

"Royal University does have a very good program," Aang pointed out. "And with it's proximity to the South Pole, you'd be closer to home and have a chance to work with the waters in that area. I know that's something you've always wanted to go back to."

He had a point. Katara nodded. "Eastern Air works with the South Pole, too."

"I think it's a joint program, Katara," Aang replied thoughtfully. "Plus, there is a lot of sea trade that goes on there; you know how terrible ships are with pollution. You may be needed there."

"See," Toph pointed out. "It was meant to be. Maybe not for Princey and you, but for you and your second love - research."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'll look into it."

"I'm just saying," Toph said. "From what Aang said and what I've heard, there really isn't anything more to keep you here. I mean, aside from us, of course, what else could keep you in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Katara," a male voice called out to her from the side and the trio turned towards it. Toph was already frowning, recognizing the voice easily as Aang looked upset and Katara seemingly readily herself for the worse. Jet gave her a small bow of his head to greet her before running his hands through his hair. "Do you have a moment?"

"You don't have to go, Katara," Aang told her in a quiet voice.

She held her hand up to calm him and Toph. "It's fine," she asserted. "I think I need to talk to him, anyway."

"Katara," Toph began only for the older woman to cut her off.

"It's fine," she repeated. Katara slid out of the booth. She met the man's gaze steadily. "Let's go."

* * *

It had been a few days since she had some alcohol at her welcome back party, but in all honestly, she could've gone for another round that day. She and Jet had a talk, in which she made it clear that she did not want to start seeing him again. They were too different and, frankly, she did not have those sort of feelings for him.

Jet had tried to argue on his behalf, insisting that if she gave him a chance, he could win her over. Katara had told him that it was over. He then grew angry and asked if there was someone else. Katara had met his eyes.

"There is someone else," she had told him matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry, Jet." She left him alone outside, on the patio, before she returned to Toph and Aang, who were eager to find out what happened. The next few days at work, she hadn't seen Jet, but heard he had gone on vacation.

As for her, every consecutive night after the party, after work, she was to meet with a representative from one of the four universities she was accepted to and she was tired.

It was clear that they wanted Katara to join their respective programs and had done everything from presenting her with the the assorted accolades regarding their university, department, or graduate program, to down right trying to bribe her with promises of not just scholarships, but lodging, and even a job at the said university.

The Northern University had tried to win her over by citing that her brother was an alumni. That was why she had gone to Northern first, right out of high school - because Sokka went there. However, she still didn't like the professional environment and its rampant nepotism. She was irritated to discover that several former classmates whom she did not get along with were in that graduate program. The only thing that kept her from outright rejecting them at dinner was that the man who had come to try to woo her into the program knew her grandfather and she didn't want to reflect badly on him.

Next was her undergraduate Alma Mater, Ba Sing Se University, which seemed to ride on the fact that she was "returning". While the environment was good, it wasn't perfect, and their track record was superb. They had an excellent reputation and an extensive network of labs she could fall into. The problem was that she didn't want to move back to the chaotic hustle and bustle of Ba Sing Se University, which was in one of the most densely populated areas in the world.

The night before, she had dinner with Eastern Air's alumni and Professor of Natural Sciences, Dr. Yang Chen. By far, the presentation was the most relaxed and informative. Details were explained clearly, and Katara found herself attracted to the environment in and around the university. Of course, while it still had 'Women's' in the name, it was a co-ed school. Aang had his undergraduate degree from there.

As of the moment, Katara was leaning more towards Eastern Air. There was even several positions should could apply to at it's sister school, Western Air, once she graduated.

However, she would not make her final decision until dinner with the alumni and representative from Royal University. Katara had gone back to her condo, changed into her 'interview' clothes - an actual suit rather than the more casual clothes she wore to work, and waited for a driver to pick her up.

They were having dinner at an expensive, exclusive restaurant frequented by Fire Nation visitors and she supposed it was fitting. At the designated time, she walked out of her condo complex and saw the suited driver holding up a sign with her name. She was greeted and took a seat in the back. Briefly, she wondered how Chit Sang was doing and wondered if he still drove Iroh around.

The ride to the restaurant didn't take too long and Katara took a deep breath as she exited the car and walked up the steps to the restaurant.

"Hello," she greeted the host. "I'm here for a dinner with the representative from the Fire Nation Royal University."

"Miss Katara," the man behind the podium greeted. "Of course, he is already expecting you. Please follow me." Katara nodded and clutched her bag under her arm as they wove through the graciously spaced out tables. Candles lit the room as servers silently moved around the quietly talking guests.

Everything about the place seemed fancy and Katara couldn't help but feel a bit out of place, even in her good interview suit. She rounded a corner and was led to a private room. The host knocked on the door. "Your Highness," he called out, causing Katara to stiffen immediately. "Your guest has arrived."

Her eyes were wide, her heart was racing. It couldn't have been him. Yes, he was an alumni, but a representative of the school? Why had they sent him? Did he know who he was coming to talk to.

Beads of sweat collected at her temples. She was not ready for this.

The host pushed open a door and stepped aside. Katara could barely feel herself walking through. She wasn't ready to face him.

"Ah, Katara," a male voice greeted. "It is good to see you again. I'm pleased you've taken an interest in our Ocean Sciences and Environmental Studies Graduate Program."

The door closed behind her and Katara's mouth hung open. "Prince Ozai?" The amount of disappointment she felt was unforeseen as, instead of the man she had expected, standing across the meeting room was a middle-aged man with a beard and an impeccably tailored suit.

The royal raised a brow and gave her a small nod of his head. "Yes," he acknowledged. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No!" she gasped as her face heated up with embarrassment. What _had_ she been expecting? She quickly straightened up and gave him a proper, respectful bow. "It is an honor to see you again, Your Highness. I was simply unaware that a member of your family was going to have the meeting with me," she rambled. "I did not know that you were an alumni of Royal."

"I'm also a board member at the university and received my second graduate degree in OSES," Ozai informed her. "The very program you applied, too."

She lifted her head, unable to hide her surprise. "I didn't know that, Your Highness."

"Clearly," Ozai said. He motioned for to take a seat and lifted a pointer pen from his pocket. He moved it to the projector on the ceiling above him. "Now, before dinner, I'd like to do a brief presentation on the program itself. I was told that you have also been interviewed and met with the other three of the 'big four' this week. Let me assure you, Katara, Royal University wants you with us."

Katara nodded and took a seat. She turned towards the lowered white screen across the room as Ozai dimmed the lights to begin the presentation. As odd as it was to have such a meeting with the man currently in line for the throne, she seemed to quickly forget about his rank and status as he went with his presentation.

Prince Ozai was clearly well-educated and very proud of the program. He answered all her questions with ease and as an hour passed, even helped her finalize a prospective program road map suited for her.

"We value hands-on experience, as well," Ozai concluded. "I, myself, spent a year on a research vessel in Southern Water Tribe waters while following fish migrations from the southern parts of the Fire Nation. It was a joint venture with both the Fire Nation government and the Southern Water Tribe called 'Project Dragonfish'."

Katara lifted her head from the booklet she was looking through and furrowed her brows. "My father was part of that project."

"Yes," Ozai nodded. "That is how we met. Hakoda and I go quite a ways back and we've both been very earnest in keeping the fishing waters healthy for both countries, as I'm sure you know." He paused and sat up straight in the chair across from her. "Of course, do not think that we are trying to lure you because of your father. You are highly recommended and would be a brilliant asset to the program. Royal University prides itself on its meritocracy."

Katara nodded her head and looked back at the booklet on lodgings for graduate students. "Yes, I've heard. Had I not been accepted into Ba Sing Se University while still an undergraduate, I would've applied to transfer into Royal from Northern."

"Now, I understand that choosing a school can be difficult and I do not want to rush your decision," Ozai told her. "I say this as both a representative of Royal and as person who was involved in OSES. I do, however, feel that our program, with its ability to be tailored to you, would be most beneficial. "

Katara released a heavy breath. "I have to admit, Your Highness, this is quite impressive."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"I would still like another day or two to review my choices," Katara told him seriously. Ozai nodded and lifted up a hand.

"I understand," he acknowledged. "Now that the presentation is over, I will arrange for dinner to be brought in. I hope you do not mind," he said as he stood up and crossed the room to a small speaker by the wall. "Ursa has pre-selected the menu."

"I don't mind at all, Your Highness." Katara began gathering the booklets, paperwork, and pamphlets she had been given and arranging them neatly in her bag. She began to think of a few questions to discuss over dinner regarding the program and most certainly not about his son.

"Your Highness, Her Grace Princess Ursa has arrived for dinner," the host said through the door. Katara looked up, surprised. She supposed she shouldn't have been. From what she had seen of the couple, they probably wouldn't travel without the other.

The door opened and a lovely woman walked in, beaming. "Katara!" she greeted. "Welcome! How was the presentation?" Ursa beamed. "I hope it wasn't too boring."

"Ocean sciences is never boring, Ursa," Ozai corrected her calmly.

Katara stood up and bowed to the older woman before being engulfed in an embrace. "It was very interesting and quite convincing," Katara chuckled as she hugged the older woman back. "The tailored program is very allur...," her voice trailed off as she looked over Ursa's shoulder and saw another guest standing by the door, adjusting his tie. Katara's smile fell. "-ing..."

Her arms fell limply to her sides as she stared past the princess and at man in a dark suit, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. Katara swallowed nervously as she met his gaze. The two seemed to stand there, unmoving and completely oblivious to his parents. Ozai raised a brow and let out a cough.

Zuko blinked and quickly bowed. "Katara, it is good to see you again," he greeted formally.

Her blue eyes crinkled up. This wasn't expected. This caught her completely off guard and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what to say. When she didn't answer, Zuko lifted his head and met her eyes once more.

She looked terrified and Zuko cursed his parents for dragging him with them to dinner. It was just dinner, his mother had said. He was in town, anyway. What was wrong with having dinner with his parents? His mother had come to personally pick him up from his hotel to the restaurant where his father was having a meeting.

He had no idea his meeting was with Katara.

"Zu...," she trailed off and gave herself a little shake before bowing her head. "Your Highness, Prince Zuko. Good evening." At the most, they were acquaintances now. She didn't expect him to sweep her up in his arms and he didn't expect her to come running into them.

He gave her a curt nod. "I was unaware that you would be joining us for dinner."

"Zuko!" his mother chastised. "Don't be rude! Of course Katara will be joining us. Your father just finished giving her a presentation to try to convince her to attend the graduate program at Royal."

He looked surprised. Gold eyes turned back to her and, for a moment, she could've sworn he looked hopeful. "You're going to Royal?"

_Yes. _ "I'm considering it," she answered instead. "Your father made some excellent points. The cost, the program, research opportunities."

"As an alumni, I can assure you that everything you want will be at your fingertips," Zuko told her.

For some reason that made her blush. Did he mean everything including him? "It seems that way, yes," she answered.

Ursa looked around and clapped her hands together. "Well, since we're all here, let's have dinner, shall we?"

"Actually, Your Highnesses," Katara said as she looked away from Zuko. "I should really get back. It's getting late and I have things to do tomorrow, not to mention I need to review all this information," she offered with a slight laugh.

"Won't you at least join us for a small bit?" Ursa hoped. "You're already here."

Katara was already gathering her things. She tucked her bag filled with papers under her arm. "I'm sorry to have to leave so early, but I really should go," she repeated, avoiding Zuko's eyes. She couldn't stay in the room with him, especially with his parents, knowing how things were between them. She didn't want to spend the entire night tip-toeing around the subject of their relationship when merely seeing him was sending sparks through her body, reminding her of what she had left behind.

"I'll call for Jee to bring around the car to take you back," Ozai said. He looked away before his wife could give him a disapproving look. Katara bowed her head.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said. She gathered her jacket over her bag and gave the family a formal bow. "I appreciate your time and invitation. Thank you for having me."

Her hand gripped her bag against her as she stood up straight and stepped around Zuko to get out of the room. She kept her eyes away from his as she made a beeline down the hall and through the main floor of the restaurant.

Even as she avoided him, she could still feel her flush spread through her body. How pathetic; she couldn't even handle being in the same room as him.

"Thank you for coming, Miss," the host said. Katara gave him a distracted nod before stepping outside. Just as she reached the steps, the car that picked her up pulled to the front. The gray-haired man who had been holding the sign with her name came out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Katara muttered as she quickly slipped inside. The door closed behind her. As Jee rounded the car and got back to the driver's seat, her passenger door suddenly swung open.

"Move," Zuko ordered. Her eyes went wide as her heart shot to her throat.

"Zuko -"

"Your Highness," Jee greeted. "Shall I drop you off at your hotel?"

"No," Zuko said as Katara dumbly moved to the other side of the back seat, clutching her bag and jacket against her like a safety blanket. "Take us to Katara's," the younger male royal instructed. "And close the partition," he added. Jee nodded and suddenly, a tinted, dark screen rose between them and the front of the car. Panic filled her. What was this? What was going on? Why did he come after her? He turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "We need to talk."

Katara was staring at him with terrified eyes, unsure what he was going to say. "What...about dinner?" she choked out. That sounded ridiculous considering the circumstances.

"I don't care about dinner," Zuko frowned. "Besides, you're the one who ran away."

"I didn't know you'd be there!"

"So you ran away because of me?" he countered sharply. He slumped back in his seat and ran a hand down his face. "Do you think I was prepared to see you, too? I didn't know you'd be there, either."

Katara lowered her eyes She placed her bag on her lap and turned her head away, looking out her window as they drifted into silence.

"Why did you come after me?" she said quietly. Zuko perked his head up.

"What?"

"Why did you come after me?" she repeated as she turned to look at him. Her eyes crinkled up and she shook her head. "Why did you leave your dinner with your parents and come after -"

"I don't know!" Zuko exclaimed tiredly. "You ran out of that door and I...I just followed." He hadn't realized what he was doing until he suddenly found himself seated beside her, in a moving car. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he tilted his head back. "I haven't seen you in a year," he reminded her. "Can you blame me for wanting see you know that I have the chance?"

Her lips curled inward as she bit down on them. She shook her head. "I didn't think we'd meet again." She had been resigned to that.

Zuko let out a bittersweet laugh. "Do you know how many conferences and summits and meetings I went to this last year, hoping that you'd be at one of them?" he asked. "I went through rows of people at each event, praying that I'd see you." Her chest clenched.

"Why did you do that?" she choked out. "You know how tiring it is! You need to take better care of yourself! What if you get sick or the stress becomes too much!?"

"I would run around this globe a thousand times over," he asserted as her met her eyes. "If it meant I could see you one more time." Her lower lip trembled as her eyes began to water. He looked at her intently as he raised a hand and stroked the side of her face gently. "I missed you so much, Katara."

His warm, familiar hands touched her and she immediately leaned into them. She closed her eyes, allowing him to caress her face and wipe the corners of her eyes. She opened them and met his. "Zuko...I..."

"Your Highness, Miss Katara, we've arrived," a voice said through a speaker.

Katara's face fell as she looked up at the speaker, as if wondering why it had suddenly betrayed her. Across from her, Zuko glanced up briefly before looking back at her. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled his hand away.

"Thank you, Jee," Zuko said as he moved back to his seat. "I believe we may be done here," he added under his breath.

Katara heard a click and she jumped as her door opened. She turned her head and saw the older man standing there, waiting to let her out. She swallowed once more and gathered her belongings slowly. As she stepped out, the driver gave her a bow of his head.

"Have a good evening, Miss Katara."

"Thank you...," she muttered once more. She looked back over her shoulder, at the man who sat clenching his hands on his lap as the door closed. She turned her head away and circled the back of the car.

Zuko closed his eyes. For the millionth time since they parted, he asked himself what were they doing? All that effort and they couldn't even bring themselves to talk honestly.

The car began to move forward and Zuko let out a heavy breath. They didn't make it too far forward before the car jerked to a stop. Zuko was flung forward and he furrowed his brows, sending a glare at the tinted partition. "Jee -"

His door unlocked and suddenly, it was flung open. He turned his head towards the frantic looking woman still clutching her bag and jacket in her arms.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked, almost breathlessly. He could barely blink.

"Katara...?"

"Do you want to stay?" she repeated, sounding desperate. "With me..." One moment with him. That was all it took. One moment and a year of keeping her distance and pretending everything was okay simply vanished at the smallest spark he sent off in her.

He crinkled his eyes, trying not to get his hopes up too high. "For what? Coffee?"

"I don't care," she told him. Her shoulders slumped. "I just want you to stay," she whispered painfully.

His eyes searched hers, trying to find a reason why she was asking him to.

Zuko leaned upwards. His arms rose, one going around her wrist to hold her as the other cupped her face and moved it down to his just as his mouth sealed over hers, giving her his answer.

Katara eyes shut tight as her body seemed to immediately melt against him. How she missed the feeling he gave her. She gasped for air as they parted.

The prince pulled his head back, licking his lips as he gave her a look of agreement. He scooted out of the leather seat, barely glancing back. "Jee, tell my parents I'm not having dinner tonight."

"Yes, Your Highness," the man seemed to try to hide his smile.

Zuko stepped out of the car, keeping one arm around Katara as he slammed the door behind him. She led him towards her condo, frantically digging through her purse to find her keys. She fumbled with the door, half distracted by the man standing beside her, kissing her neck and making her legs shake.

Somehow, they made it inside and Katara dropped her things on the floor. As she moved around him to lock her door, Zuko gasped.

"I just want to be clear," he said. "I'm not doing this so you'll come to Royal University," he told her gruffly as as he removed his coat and undid his tie.

"I know," Katara said as she kicked off her shoes. She grabbed his loose tie and dragged him down the hall, towards her bedroom. "But I'm still going to consider it a perk."

* * *

"I have a better picture," Zuko said as he reached for his phone. Katara was nestled against him, one arm over his body as he leaned back against her pillows and the headboard of the bed. He looked over at the digital photo frame on Katara's night stand and watched the photos alternate as she basked in the afterglow beside him.

"When did you take a picture of us, other than when we went snorkeling?" Katara asked as she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"My mother took the picture." He held out his phone and showed her a photograph of the two of them in Fire Nation traditional island wear.

"Oh...at the villa," Katara smiled. "I like that one. Send it to me."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Sure, anything you want," he told her. He moved his fingers across the phone before placing it on the stand on his side of the bed and adjusting his position so he could lay beside her, facing her.

Katara rested against a pillow and frowned. "When do you have to go?"

He released a heavy breath. "I have a flight to the Northern Air temple tonight," he admitted. "Another conference."

She forced a smile, though it came out strained. She should've known it was too good to last. "Don't work too hard," she said as she rubbed his arm affectionately. "I wish you could stay longer."

Zuko paused for a moment, thinking before he spoke again. "The conference there is done in three days. I was headed back to the Fire Nation afterwards, but if you're alright with it," he hesitated. "May I come back here instead?"

Her eyes went wide. She looked away and pushed herself into a seated position. The severity of the situation seemed to finally reach her. After a year without any contact, they finally saw each other and the first, second, and third thing they did was sleep together. Granted, they missed each other greatly, but where was this going?

"You don't want me to come back," Zuko said quietly. He lowered his eyes, unable to help but feel disappointed. "I see. So this was a one time thing."

Katara snapped her head in his direction and frowned. "I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to," Zuko sighed as he rolled over and lifted the blanket off his body. He slid his legs off the side of the bed and sat up. "It's my fault for hoping. I didn't mean to upset you by implying that this mean something more."

"You didn't upset me," Katara frowned. He rose to his feet. "Zuko!"

"What?" he frowned as he turned around and faced. "You asked me to stay and I did. I should've figured it was for a short amount of time."

Katara crinkled her eyes and ran her hands through her head. "I don't know what to do!" she shouted as she looked down at the bed. "It was hard, Zuko. So hard, without you and knowing that I left believing it was for the best. I kept telling himself that I had to keep myself away. I didn't ask anyone about you, I avoided all those conferences and summits I had been invited to - all because I didn't want to see you in person."

"Why?" he demanded. "If we crossed paths, there is no guarantee that it would've ended up like this -"

"But it did!" Katara snapped as she turned to look at him. "I left dinner because I didn't know what do around you. How could stand to be around me after we left on such terms? I didn't know what to do or what to say!"

"So you left?" he scoffed.

"You followed me!" she countered angrily.

"Because I missed you!" Zuko spat out, as if it were obvious. "Do you think that I'd stop loving you right when you left? After a day? A week? A month? A year?" He almost laughed at the absurdity of it. "I saw my chance to be with you again and I took it. When you came back and opened my door, asking me to stay, can you honestly blame me for getting my hopes up and thinking that _maybe_ you loved me enough and that the circumstances were more considerate this time to pursue a relationship with me?"

She couldn't. Katara grit her teeth. "I left you," she repeated slowly. She lifted her eyes and met his face. "I hurt you. Why do you want to stay with me?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded at how stubborn she was being. "Do you love me," he demanded more so than asked. Katara knew the answer. She knew that he knew the answer. Zuko took a deep breath and released it. "Do you love me, Katara!?" he repeated, loudly.

"Yes!" she answered. "You know I do!"

"Then what is the problem?" he asked. "Is it our careers?" he asked as he circled the bed and knelt down beside her. "Is it your studies? Is it the attention you'll get because you're involved with me? Tell me," he pleaded as he looked up at her. "You can't torture me by pretending this won't work when you haven't given me reason to believe it won't!"

"Zuko, I want to finish school," Katara said in a low voice. "I want to continue my studies and then continue doing research."

"I know. I support that decision."

"And you'll be busy doing work for your family and the Fire Nation," she pointed out.

"Are you saying I won't have time for you?" he asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"What if we don't have time for each other? What if our schedules just don't work and we end up as one of those couples who are just together in name only? We won't see each other, we'll drift apart, what if we start to see the other as burden?" she asked tearfully.

"And what if we won't?" Zuko asked simply. "Generations of my family have managed before, Katara. It is possible, I know it is. But we can't do anything if you don't want to," he told her gently.

Katara bit her lower lip. "I love you so much," she choked out. "I don't want what I have with you to end up badly."

He furrowed his brows and leaned upwards, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing her closer. "Little by little, alright?" he told her as he cradled her against him and stroked the back of her head. "All I ask is that you give it a chance. You won't be alone in this, Katara. I'll try, as well, to make this work."

She nodded her head. "I want to try," she asserted as she wiped at her eyes. "I want to at least see if it can work. Ending it was too hard, Zuko...it was too difficult. _Not knowing_ was too difficult."

"I know," he told her as he brushed her hair back. "I'll spend the rest of today with you and as soon as I get back for the conference, I'll come back here, okay?"

Katara smiled. She nodded her head, causing him to smile back. "Okay," she agreed. "You can help me finalize my paper work."

He raised a brow. "You decided already?"

"Yeah," she said. "Royal University." He was unable to stop himself from smiling. She let out a small chuckle. "But if anyone asks, you had nothing to do with it."

* * *

_Fire Nation Summer Palace, Outside of the Capital City_

_Two and a half years later._

"...wearing traditional Fire Nation robes with a modern flare, designed by Madame Wong, Princess Ursa's personal favorite designer," the television announcer said. "The Duchess of Shu Jing was also wearing a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace gifted to her by the Duke of Shu Jing upon their engagement a year earlier. The red stone is embedded with a royal gold flame, matching the pin in the Duchess's hair."

Zuko stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel as he heard the television blaring. He looked towards the bed. Katara was in a loose t-shirt and underwear, sitting on the foot of their wedding bed, watching the replayed coverage of their wedding. He crinkled his eyes.

"Why are you watching that?" he asked as the announcer described the formal attire he had been wearing. "You were there twelve hours ago."

"I know," his new wife acknowledged, still watching the flat screen, mesmerized at the sight of their wedding replayed. "It's so surreal...I can't believe all that happened."

Zuko snorted. While neck deep in her last year of graduate school at Royal University, Katara had happily agreed to hand over all formal wedding arrangements to her mother-in-law, mother, and Azula, who had seemed oddly enthusiastic at the prospect of helping. Royal planners had gone through the ceremony, but the personal touches, such as Katara's dress and food and music, were always run past the student before they were confirmed.

His father had been insistent that Katara be given time to focus on her school, having high hopes for her to join one of the ministries when she graduated. As such, the bulk of wedding stress had been placed on the unassuming groom. Twice, he had asked Katara if they could just elope.

While Katara had seen the main courtyard of the Fire Nation Imperial Palace in the heart of the capital city decorated and prepared for their wedding, he supposed it did seem almost dream-like when it had actually happened. All five Fire Sages were there, Spiritual Elders from her tribe had been called in, then there were the far-too-many aspects of their ceremony that they had to go through.

All Zuko could think was that at the end of the night, he would finally get to sleep with Katara again, after a month of being forced to move out of their shared flat because his mother felt it was necessary, for some reason.

"Wow...look at my hair!" Katara giggled as she pointed at the television. "I didn't think I had that much!" He glanced at the screen. Her hair had been styled into a traditional wedding braid and bun, adorned with various pins and the flame pin he had given her. "My makeup is amazing, though..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Zuko rolled his eyes. He tossed his towel over the back of a chair and moved towards the bed to watch a bit with her. He glanced at her current attire and smiled a bit. Perhaps most brides would've dressed in fancy lace and some sort of unnecessary lingerie, but not Katara. She was back to her t-shirt and panties for bed, just like every night. He liked it better that way, though; the clothes were easy to remove.

"Now officially styled the Duke and Duchess of Shu Jing, the two are said to spend the rest of the week at the Summer Palace before flying to the Northern Water Tribe, where they will visit a spiritual oasis, as is tradition for Water Tribe newlyweds. Duchess Katara herself is descended from the Tui Clan of the Northern Water Tribe, a noble family that can trace its lineage further than that of the current Fire Nation Royal Family. Her paternal grandmother was the last member of the Tui Clan before leaving. Duchess Katara herself was born a commoner to the Southern Water Tribe's chieftain family. While considered equals with their Northern counterpart, they are not of royal descent."

"I can't believe they found out about Gran-Gran's family," Katara muttered. "I mean, she never talks about them. I bet Grandpa said something."

"Uh-huh," Zuko said as he laid across the bed and yawned. It felt good to relax after such a stressing day.

"Ooh...look at you, Mr. Prince," Katara grinned as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you look quite dashing in your formal robes..."

He raised a brow and followed her eyes to the screen. "You really like them?"

"You look so regal and commanding," Katara smirked. She lickered her lips. Yes, just seeing him in them made her tingle and throughout the ceremony, part of her had wondered if there was some sort of room they could run off to for a brief moment before the long, busy reception.

Zuko sat up. "If I put them on again, will you finally pay attention to me?"

A muffled snort-laugh escaped her lips and she looked over at him. "We just finished the shower," she reminded him as she fell back beside him.

"They made me leave you alone for a month," Zuko pointed out. "Do you know how hard that was? I never want to do that again."

"Hmmm, yeah," she said as she tilted her head up and kissed his jawline. Her hand rose and rested over his bare chest. "It's not the same watching you through a computer screen. The lighting in your room is terrible."

"It didn't help that you just laughed," he grumbled before he turned his head away in a pout.

She laughed and rolled over him, straddling his hips as she sat up. "Well, Duke of Shu Jing, shall I make it up to you?"

He shrugged and looked away a bit. "I don't know...you have been ignoring me for quite some time," he pointed out. "I would think that if the real person is in bed with you, you'd pay more attention to him than on his image on a screen."

Katara wrinkled her nose and looked back at the television. "It's just fascinating to watch it all...It's like a movie. It's different when you're the one in the spotlight."

"Speaking of spotlight," he said as he reached up and stroked her hair. "The media hasn't been too bad lately, have they?"

She smiled and shook her head. In the two and a half years since that fateful night they met at a dinner, which didn't even happen, she had grown somewhat used to the attention she received as Prince Zuko's girlfriend. Luckily, though, it seemed that while at Royal University, she had a good amount of privacy. Most of it was spent with peers, anyway, and they didn't care so much.

"No, they haven't."

"You know that now you're a royal, you'll be in the spotlight more often," he pointed out. Katara sighed.

"Maybe, but Lu Ten is officially seeing that Earth Kingdom business woman, June," Katara pointed out.

Zuko snorted. "Yeah...what a pair..."

"I think they make a nice couple," Katara smiled. "Anyway, the spotlight will move on to her and she can take it better than I can."

"But back to us," he said as his hands rested on her thighs. "Tired?" She looked sheepish, but nodded.

"It was a long day."

"I know," he said. He rolled over, allowing Katara to tumble back onto the bed. "Alright. Turn off the television and go to sleep."

"But I want to watch us...," Katara whined. He raised a brow. "You were distracting during the fireworks!" she reminded him. "You couldn't keep your hands to yourself for just twenty minutes?"

"No one was looking," he grinned. "And you didn't let go."

He instigated it, but she made him finish. She had welcomed it and when his hand had moved, she grabbed it and kept it under her robes. After the fireworks, she had been flushed and panting after a quick orgasm and Zuko had pretended nothing was amiss. He merely licked his fingers, citing that he spilled some sauce on them.

"Still," she blushed, still unable to believe that in the middle of their wedding reception, she made him do that to her. "I want to finish the program."

"I'm sure you can get it on a DVD in a week," he rolled his eyes. He reached for the remote and turned the television off. Katara lumbered into her spot on the bed and sprawled out, barely giving him room to lay down.

"Are you sure you're okay for tonight?' she asked as she rolled on to her side. Zuko took his space beside her and tugged their blanket up.

"Yes," he nodded as he looked at her. He reached over to his side of the bed to dim and turn off the bedroom lights.

"It has been a month, you know."

"You make it sound like I can't survive without having you for even a few days," he snorted.

"Who was the one who nearly ripped off all my nice formal robes the second we got through that door?"

"It was hot, I wanted to relieve you of the layers," he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow. "So the shower sex was to cool me down, too?"

"It certainly relaxed me," he said coolly as he raised his arms over his head and folded them behind it. "My lovely wife, naked, pressed against the cold, wet marble with water sliding down her smooth, supple brown skin. Your breathless, panting voice. That tight, hot -"

"I was there, you don't need to repeat it," Katara grumbled as she flushed. "If you're done for the night, I am, too. Good-night, Zuko."

He chuckled. "Good-night, Katara." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, but you may want to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"I'm going jogging," he said. "And I know how much you like the view."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Azula Writes Romance Novels - A Brief Excerpt From Her Royal Highness's "Novels"

_He watched her chest rise and fall with labored breaths as she laid on the hard, stone table. Her back was arched, breasts bare and arms tied above her head securely. A blindfold was over her eyes. Her slender ankles were tied apart, on opposite ends of the stone stab. Her tender, soft flesh that his hands itched to memorize were swollen and dark where she was bound. _

_His pale hand rested on her quivering thigh and a sharp breath escaped her lips through her gag. He was far overdressed, still in his armor and with a sword at his side._

"_When you said you'd grant me my wish," he said in a low voice as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. She shuddered at his touch. "I didn't imagine this was the wish you choose.." He opened his mouth and ran his tongue from her navel to the tip of one of her breasts. "I didn't know you had it in you, Water Fairy."_

_He smiled to himself as one hand grasped her gag tightly and pulled it down, past her chin. She let out a gasp of air. _

"_You said you wanted to try something different, Nobleman," she told him. "Isn't this what you wished for?"_

_His hand slid down her body and over the dark hairs at her apex before sliding slowly between her legs. "Perhaps," he admitted as she let out a moan. She tried to close her legs, but the restraints kept them apart, giving him room to taunt and tug at her. "I wish you wouldn't call me Nobleman. I have a name."_

"_Once we complete this, my debt to you is repaid," she told him proudly. "I have no need of your name~!" Her voice rose into a near scream of pleasure as he inserted the handle of his sword into her. _

"_You know my name," he told her dangerously. "And you will cry it out in pleasure." He grasped the sheathed blade and turned the sword, making the female figure on the stone table scream and shudder. _

"_Ahhh!" _

"_You know my name, Water Fairy," he growled as he began to thrust the hilt into her wet caverns. "Say it!"_

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as he flipped on the bathroom light. She looked up with a glare from where she was laying in a tub full of bubbles, her hair in a bun as she read the latest romance novel from her favorite smut peddling author on a tablet. "What are you doing home so early?"

Zuko glanced around. Scented candles lined their large bathroom. Petals of flowers were scattered over the bubbles.

"What are _you_ doing? It's three in the afternoon. Why are you taking a bath in the dark?" he asked.

"I just finished my thesis presentation and I wanted to relax," she frowned. "Now turn off the lights so I can finish this!" she said as she looked back at her tablet. "It's just getting to the good part."

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Katara froze. "...An analysis of zooplankton levels as changed from the last ice age," she replied. Her husband narrowed his eyes.

"You're reading smut again, aren't you?" he deduced.

"I'm not!" she insisted. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, when you want to live it instead of read it, I'll be in the kitchen having some tea," he told her calmly. He turned off the lights and casually walked out the door. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you, Zuko..." Scowling, she blew out her candles and put her tablet on a small teak table beside the tub before getting out. She grabbed her robe and snatched her phone from the counter.

She quickly called a number and held the phone in front of her mouth.

"I'm having my nails done, so make it quick," Azula's voice ordered from the other line.

"I'll have to get back to you on your book," Katara replied as she tied her robe with one hand and began to walk out of her bedroom. "I'm only part way through."

Azula sighed. "If you're not going to tell me what you think in a proper manner, I'll just send it to your mother."

"I'll get back to you!" Katara insisted as she walked down the stairs. She rounded the corner and could see Zuko in the kitchen.

"May I ask what exactly is holding your review? You begged for the book since you just finished your thesis and wanted to relax," Azula reminded her.

Katara stepped into the kitchen, where her husband was leaning against the counter, waiting for her. Katara lowered the phone. "Something just came up."

"Katara?" Azula called over the phone. Katara slid her finger across the screen and hung up. Azula glared at the phone. "Well, she was of no help."

"So what are you going to title your book?" a beautiful, older woman asked beside her. Azula's cousin's fiance was having a spa day with her.

Azula sighed and handed her phone to an attendant before laying back on her reclined chair. "I'm going to go with Uncle's suggestion."

"Father's?"

"Yes," Azula nodded. "He said all you need is that one moment where there is a _spark_," she said. "Then, anything can happen."

* * *

**A.N.** - Thank you for your patience! It is finally done! I'm sorry it dragged on for so long, but thank you for sticking with it and giving me your time to read this. I so sorry for the terrible, random "adult situations". Sometimes, I was just like "let's see where this can go"... And then it ended up weird. As for the Academy of Sciences, I actually based it off the California Academy of Sciences (In San Francisco), with it's restaurant aquarium and what not.

Anyway, many, many thanks for joining me and I hope you had a great Zutara Week! Feel free to send me any questions comments or concerns. If you want an answer, try to leave your contact!

Now, I'm going back to working on my own original fiction ("The Novel"), working on convention related things, and updating my travel blog, as well as working on my collab - "The Brothers of Ba Sing Se" - a Bromance. Take care and much love, everyone!


End file.
